Pokgirls: Gold Version
by that-guy-with-that-name
Summary: Red's part of the story is over, now, in a new region, with new girls, a new tamer takes the stage, his name is Gold.
1. Chapter 1

Pokegirls: Gold Version

Chapter 1

My alarm buzzed frequently by my ear, an unpleasant bark of sound which rudely interrupted my slumber. I finally woke up after at least two minutes of uncomfortable half-sleep. I sat up and silenced the annoying electronic, and looked at the time, seven AM. I rolled out of bed, stepped into my private bathroom and showered off, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair as best I could. I say that because while most of my hair was short and manageable, I had a sort of antennae made of a bit of hair, which shot out from my forehead and then, no longer able to support its own weight, collapsed about two inches away from my face. I grabbed my lucky boxers (Golden Silk, a present from my mother as a joke), I pulled on some red shorts with a black stripe the side. A red shirt with a black pokeball print dead center and I threw on my favorite jacket, a red and black zip-up hoodie with lots of pockets. Finally after all that, I noticed a stereotypical gift box wrapped in gold paper and a black ribbon. But I couldn't figure out why it was there, and then I remembered the significance of that current date, it was my eighteenth birthday. I unwrapped the package, it had no note on it, and I revealed a black cap with a wide stripe of gold going from the visor to the back of the hat. I put it on, but it felt wrong so I turned it around on my head. My antennae popped out from a semi-circle hole in the front.

Oh, I guess I forgot to say that my name's Gold, and I live in New Bark Town, a small collection of middle class families in the Johto Region. That day, was the first of my journey, a journey which took me all around my region, and to many others, in the pursuit of my dream. What was my dream? Well, It's quite simple actually, my mother had raised me, and I had never met my father. The story was that my mother wanted a kid when she became a pokewoman, but didn't think my father was ready for the responsibilities, so she conceived me and ran away. I didn't know much about my father, other than he's a very strong tamer. So strong, that my mother says, he would have given me the very earth itself. But she raised me to earn things, and while she wanted me to be strong like my father, she wanted me to work for it.

When I say that I have never met my father, I guess that's not totally true. I met him once, when I was ten, or I got to see him once, my mom had made me go do errands while they talked, and I still don't know what they talked about, but my father left, if very sadly. I don't blame him, in fact, I would really like to know more about him, but all I remember is his medium brown hair and a worn old red ball-cap. I looked down into the box again and I saw a small slip of paper, I picked it up and read it, it read:

Dearest Son,

I know that today is the day you become a tamer, and with it, we will finally be able to meet. Get strong, get wise and stay as kind as you are now. There are two things every Legendary tamer must have, a love for battle, but also a love for life. Remember that, above all else, because life is a precious thing, it doesn't matter if it is a human, a pokegirl, animal or even tree. Life is precious.

Your father, with love,

That was how the note ended, and I felt the hat on my head in exultation, he was watching me, that meant he had always been watching, over the past eight years. I almost choked up. I ran downstairs and found my mother staring intently at the TV. I looked at it to, to see that Lance was making a speech. "So, it is with great pleasure that we announce the entry of the new Elite Four, Will, Koga, Bruno, and Karen. It is only through these four that a challenge for the championship is to be made, as of new league laws passed by the Johto Parliament. A challenge can be made to these amazing tamers in the Pokegirl League, located in between Johto and Kanto, just east of Mt. Silver and just west of Viridian City, we can't wait for your challenge. In addition… Champion *bskzzt* has decided that he is going to go into training at the legendary Mt. Silver, with no Elite Four of his own, he has decided that in order for a challenge to be issued, the challenger must have at least Sixteen Gym Badges from Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Johto as well as the title of Master Tamer. The final new law is that in order to obtain the title Master Tamer, one must challenge the Elite Four of Johto, Sinnoh or Hoenn and beat all four, and then challenging the champion, win or lose, the title is gained. So I wish you all the very best and a good day…"

The TV broadcast ended and my mom was looking at me and asked, "What's up chicken-butt?"

I handed her the note and she read it casually and then said, "Yes, it's no surprise he's been watching us this entire time… I'm just glad he let me have you for another eight years, but today, you leave on your journey… Oh! Yeah, that reminds me, Professor Elm wanted to see you, he has the results of your exam."

I nodded and dashed out the door. Elm's lab was a state of the art lab with two stories. The top floor was a living area for the professor and his family and the bottom was the actual lab itself. I opened the door and walked right up to the Professor, he was on the phone. "… yes, well. Today he starts his journey, and we'll be checking in on his progress in regular intervals, oh, speak of the devil, here he is, I have to go now, buh-bye."

I sighed, I had an unusual gene make-up, and the professor had been studying me while I was growing up. He laughed it off and led me to a corner of the lab, there were two familiar faces and a large machine sitting there. The two faces were Crystal, my next door neighbor and childhood friend, and next to her was my teacher of all things, arithmetic, science, history, algebra, English and of course, battle techniques and fighting. The latter was a retired Kunoichi, and Crystal's mom. She nodded at me and I grinned back. I had been picking up ninjutsu from her for a long time. Nothing flashy like TV, just the basics, running up walls, throwing knives, hidden blades, basic swordsmanship and of course, stealth. Crystal was far better at all that stuff, but she had the genetic buildup for exactly that stuff, but that was another story. Elm came over to the machine and pressed a button. The top cover slid off and three pokeballs slid up to the top, each on a high-tech looking stand. The Prof pressed another button and three holograms were projected above the balls; one was a Titodile, another was a Hottits, and the final one was a Chikotit. He gestured for us to grab our pick and I nabbed the Titodile. She would be a powerhouse as a Feraligarter. Crystal carefully thought about it and settled on the Hottits. We bumped fists and Elm smiled widely. "So," he said, "The reason we were able to give you a selection from the 'Golden three' was because we promised to keep up the diagnostics on Gold, so that's your end of the bargain, got it?"

I nodded enthusiastically and let out my first girl. She formed from the bright flash of light that comes with a pokeball. She was a bit shorter than me, with B-cup breasts, mostly blue skin (her belly and breasts were a soft yellow-white) and a red bikini. Then I looked at her face and hair. She had high cheek-bones and plush-looking lips, silver eyes with slits for pupils and her hair was a three spiked Mohawk that matched the ridges on her back. I touched her cheek and was pleasantly surprised by its softness and texture. She blushed slightly and I said, "Beautiful and I know that you'll be a monster in battle, my own little monster… I'll call you Monstra."

She blinked and smiled, she apparently appreciated the name. As I had been gratefully taking in my girl's looks and figure, the Professor had moved to his PC, and then he called me over. He said, "A friend of mine wants to get a sample from you, Gold, his name is Mr. Pokegirl, and he lives just barely north of Cherrygrove. I nodded and I set out, without another word. The route to Cherrygrove was short, and all in all, harmless. Monstra just walked beside me, eyeing me every once in a while. Eventually I asked, "What's up?"

She blushed and said, "It's been a while since I was last tamed and I was wondering if we could stop by the next pokegirl center and uh… keep me sane?"

I blushed but nodded, I would be lying if I told you I wasn't looking forward to it. We found the center no problem and I sauntered in and asked for a room, the Nurse gave me a key and gave us directions. I opened the door and put the "Do Not Disturb" sign outside, locking up on the inside. I turned to her and she pounced. She was all over me, kissing me with her delicious lips and soon I stepped up my game, and I brought my hands to her ass and squeezed as I forced my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and shivered but kept up with me.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I walked my right hand down her ass and I touched her snatch through the thin bikini fabric. She broke the kiss in excitement, and bit down softly on my neck, sucking on it, leaving a hickey. I got aggressive, and untied her top, letting her tits free. I pinched her left nipple and began to suck on the right. She groaned and pushed her hips into mine, and began to keen for something. I could feel her getting wetter, so I stopped and she whined. I pushed her over onto the nearby bed and spread her legs. She gasped and then started to wiggle enticingly. I practically tore off her bottom and I rubbed her outer lips with care.

She moaned and begged, "More, master, please…"

I obliged by inserting a finger and she gasped and then I began to work my finger into her, causing a spasm. Then I put in two fingers and soon three and I had her going. She groaned, moaned and bit her lip, trying to contain herself. her wet snatch looked very good, I couldn't explain it, but I knew I had to taste it. I licked it and she shivered and let out a long, drawn out moan. So I wrapped my arms around her legs and brought her core to my face. She was very soft, and bouncy in all the right places. I licked outside first and worked into her. She groaned and bucked her hips, so I gave her more, I licked her clit and she started to almost stream out of her cunt. So I bit down on her clit and she shuddered, silently screamed and came all in one motion. I flicked it and she had a similar reaction. So I stood up, took off all my clothes and I touched my hard cock to her wet snatch. I pushed in and she raked her nails down my back. Then I drew out and she shook her head and bucked her hips as she moaned, "faster."

I picked up the pace and she grabbed onto my arms, holding on for dear life. Then she gasped out, "harder!"

So I started to pound into her and then she started to cum. She tightened down on me and liquid squirted out of her snatch. And once she started and I kept going through it, she didn't stop. She was literally squeezing down as hard as she could, and constantly spraying her cum. She looked me in the eyes and squeezed harder, and I went over the edge and into her. She shivered and sat up to kiss me, "You're good," she whimpered, so I thrusted into her a bit and her eyes widened and she whispered, "You're insatiable… just the way I like it…"

I was still hard and she was nearly limp with pleasure as I continued to thrust into her hot, cum filled snatch. her eyes rolled back and she squirted all over me just from a touch. So a rapid penetration followed by a ravishing from hell was a bit too much for her to handle. She dug into my again and I felt blood trickle down my back. I bit down on her neck and she moaned as I returned her hickey. "Oh, god yes… BITE ME!" she screamed.

She started to gain her bearings, even with her flowing orgasm, so I sped up to keep her down, it partly worked, but she started to roll her hips, which was very pleasurable. She started to grab at something, found my head and pulled me into a deep and rewarding kiss, which she broke due to loss of breath. She was shuddering, panting and moaning into the air, her eyes tightly shut, and her body writhing into me. I took in the entire picture and I felt myself climax again. She collapsed beneath me and kissed me again, and whispered, "Errand, forgot, need to do stuff… ball me and let's get going, kay?"

**END LEMON**

I smiled and kissed her, she squeaked and fought back a bit, but I returned her to her ball, just as she asked. I put on my clothes again and I headed north. The house was in a small grove of dense trees, had a new coat of fresh pink with a brick red roof. I knocked on the door and I was let in. Mr. Pokegirl shook my hand, and gestured for me to come in. there was another guy in the room, he had iron gray hair and a dominating presence. I looked over to him and he said, "I can see you've got a rare pokegirl to go along with your rare genes… interesting… well, in any case, I am here to give you something I think will help us researchers indentify you gene's affects better, a personalized Pokedex. My name is Professor Stroak, by the way, nice to meet you. I have seen a bit of your genome thanks to Professor Elm, but when my friend here told me you were coming to visit, I just had to come and meet you. So here is the promised 'dex."

He handed me a phone-like device with a big screen and a small circle button with a square print on it. I pressed the button and the thing blinked to life. It said out loud, "My name is Dexter, and I am your personalized pokedex, the pokedex 2.0. I am based off the Pre-Sukube smart phone, dubbed, the iphone. It is my duty to help you on your journey to identify other girls, help you strategize, maintain a database of your harem and last but not least, monitor your battles, so that if any powers to manifest, the info can be instantly sent to the Professors."

I pocketed the treasure and they took a blood sample. I left the house and I immediately got a call on my new dex. It was Elm. "Gold?" he asked, "Oh… this is terrible… what do I do? Oh… please come back right now!"

I started running right there, and in Cherrygrove I let Monstra out of her ball. She ran beside me, easily keeping pace. I cut a sharp corner and bumped into someone. We both got laid out by the contact. He was about my height, with long red hair, hateful Silver eyes and an obvious need of an attitude adjustment. He looked me up and down and said, "Hey, you're that guy from the lab, the guy with the rare pokegirl… why would they waste that girl on a loser like you? … Don't you see what I'm saying, I too have a rare pokegirl, let's battle!"

I jumped up and Monstra jumped in front of me, the mystery guy threw a pokeball and out of it appeared a Chikotit. I pointed at it and said, "Scratch!"

Monstra dashed up and scratched down the other girl's face, but the enemy had jumped back just enough to avoid blood being drawn. She twirled her head and the leaf flew off and cut Monstra's arm deeply. I looked around us and noticed a nearby stream so I shouted, "Throw her in the water!"

Monstra obeyed and the chikotit spiraled into the water and I shouted, "Jump in after her, she's in your turf now! Scratch!"

She dove in and started to swim around her adversary rapidly, then she went for the kill and began to swim at her from all different directions, scratching the other girls, face, breasts, ass and more. Eventually the stranger retracted his girl, pointed at me and shouted, "That was a fluke, I can't stand weak pokegirls, not at all… I'll show you next time we meet. After all, I'm going to be the greatest tamer in the world!"

He ran off, but where he had been knocked down, he had dropped his tamer card. I looked at the name, it read off, Silver, of Unknown. Someone snatched it from me, the red-haired boy, Silver was back and he cursed and ran off with his card. I ran home and saw the Professor talking to some Officer Jennies. One of them turned to me and said, "A robbery just occurred, we've gathered the suspect has red hair and Silver eyes…"

I blinked and said, "I just battled a tamer like that, his name was Silver…"

The officer Jennies all turned to look at me and I pulled out my dex and showed them the battle, they nodded, so I sent them an email with the guy's picture. They walked off to pursue Silver and the Professor briefed me on what had happened, Silver had stolen the last of the 'golden three' the professor had bought. I nearly hit myself for not recognizing the fact that the guy had been so shady. But then I decided, "I'm going after that guy, and I'm going to bring that pokegirl back, come hell or high water."

The professor smiled and said, "Well, in that case, I have a backpack all ready for you and some pokeballs, and remember, record all your battles!"

I nodded and turned to leave, but my teacher was there, she hooked up a knife to the back of my belt and gave me a hidden blade for both my wrists. They were my favorites, after all. She patted my shoulder and grunted, a high compliment, I assure you, so I took off. On the way back to Cherrygrove city, I found myself being followed. I sped up but the thing following me kept pace. I turned around and nothing was there. I started to take a step and then spun around, a pokegirl was in mid-step out from behind a bush. I pointed my dex at her and it identified her as a Domina, the Aggressive pokegirl. I gulped and she grinned. I let out Monstra and I shouted, "Rage!"

Monstra ran up and hit the other girl, so the enemy pulled out her signature rose whip and set into my partner, but every hit made her stronger, instead of weaker, so when I next shouted, "Rage!" her attack was nearly five times as powerful, knocking the enemy Domina onto her backside. I pulled a pokeball out and I tossed it at the feral. The ball tilted three times, and then beeped and shone red. Once the light show was over I ran over and picked the ball up, the first pokegirl I had ever caught! Monstra was a bit scratched and stuff, but nothing major. I returned her to her ball and I did the rest of the walk by myself. When I reached the pokecenter I healed my girls and the Nurse Joy, noticing the increase in my girls, gave me a room key. Then she glanced over at the type of girl, retracted the key she gave me and gave me a new one. This new key had a black S&M logo on the bronze surface. I looked up at the Joy and she said, "If I was you, I'd tie her up and show her who's boss now, or you never will…"

I nodded and I found my room. I went in and locked the door behind me, and with an audible whoosh, the door soundproofed itself. I looked around, and expecting a similar room as from last time, was very surprised to see all sorts of "toys" for "play". There was no bed, instead there was a gigantic wooden 'X' with restraints on one side and on another, there was also a set of chains which appeared to be designed for mid-air suspension while taming. I blushed at the thought, but I was open to anything, little did I know that this girl was going to change the way I tamed forever… for good or bad, you can decide, but it was because of her constant pressure that in the many years of taming to follow, I would often let 'my freak flag fly' as she said.

I shook off my surprise and I let out my new girl. She had green hair, tan skin, a black leather S&M outfit, complete with a zipper to reveal her snatch, holes for breasts and of course, a ball gag hanging around her neck. She had nice breasts, ruby-red lips in an infuriating smirk and curves which screamed sensuality for a price. I stared at her in amazement, she was amazing, I hadn't noticed in our battle. She sashayed over to me, and grabbed onto me for a deep kiss.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I liked the feeling of her lips and we fought for dominance, soon she was literally pushing me in order to get the upper hand, or so I thought, she grabbed my hands and spread them out and latched something around them, then clicked my legs into restraints too. She quickly found a way to get my clothes all off me without getting me out of the restraints (don't ask me how, it is one of the great mysteries of life). She had put me on the gigantic 'X' and she pulled out her whip. I gulped, I could tell this was going to hurt, and it did. It hurt a lot. She started on my sides, ripping them open with her thorned whip and then going for the soft parts of my skin, my armpits, the inside of my legs, and she would whisper sensually into my ear, "Beg me to stop, do it…"

But wasn't I supposed to be the master? She savagely got my back and she said, "Oh, you bad boy, just give in, and I promise it'll feel good…"

I felt anger bubble up from the pit of my stomach, I was the master, I was supposed to be in control. She wanted to make a fool of me? No! I'd show her what it was like to be dominated like this. I hissed, "**Stop. Take off my restraints.**"

She stopped, wonder in her eyes and she did as I commanded. I didn't even realize that I was tapping into the power of my genes, and after the taming session was over, I wouldn't remember how I had gotten out of the restraints. Once I was down, I grabbed her whip and tossed it aside. She was quivering under my gaze. I herded her over to the chains and I bound her. Then I made sure she was suspended in mid-air, with her legs spread, and naked. With the exception of her ball-gag, which was in her own mouth. I grabbed her whip and I cracked it. Her eyes widened and I brought it down on her breasts. She moaned into the gag. And then I brought the whip over her stomach, she spazzed out and I could see she was getting wet. But that hadn't been what I had wanted, I had wanted her to feel humiliated, just as I had. Then it hit me, she did feel those things, it was just that she got off on feeling like that. I went behind her and she tried to shift to look at me so I whipped her ass. She moaned into the gag and I said, "Don't you dare look at me you whore…"

She shivered and I struck her again, she squirted. I whipped her right leg so hard the whip wrapped around her and as I pulled it out, the thorns dragged across skin, leaving gashes. She came again. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" I asked.

She nodded so I said, "So, here's the deal, I'm your master, that means that you belong to me… every bit of you… your breasts," I pawed at her tits, "your ass," I slapped her ass, "and your pussy," I traced her lips with my index and middle fingers, "are mine I will use them whenever I want, however I want, and you will not forget it, understand?"

She nodded and I smirked, "So, because you answered right, I think you'll get a reward…"

I pushed my hard cock into her waiting snatch with no warning whatsoever. She moaned and squirmed, unable to do anything but hang there and take it. I went faster and she started to drool all over her gag and out of her mouth, her spittle going all over the floor in front of her. I brushed her hair to the left side of her neck and I bit down on the right. Her muffled screams intensified and I picked up the pace again. "You like that?" I asked.

She nodded again and I slapped her ass, and she squeezed down on my cock and came again. As she came I picked up the pace again, which sent her into a constant leak as her body was wracked with pleasurable pain. I was soon going as hard and fast as I could into her and she went limp in my arms. She was barely conscious, only able to concentrate on breathing.

I pulled out and she seemed to not even notice, until I let her down. She collapsed to the ground and I pulled out her ball-gag. She was gasping for air, but recovering fast, so I thrusted into her. She arched her back savagely and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Oh, god," I commented, "you really do enjoy this, don't you?"

She nodded and came again, this time, I too climaxed, but she lost consciousness. I stood up on wobbly legs, and returned her to her ball. I dressed myself and checked out a normal room, where I collapsed into a warm bed for the remainder of the day and the next night.

**END LEMON**

The next morning, I let out my girls and Monstra pulled me into a deep kiss. I enjoyed it for a second and then I broke the kiss. The Domina looked a little pissed at the lack of attention, so I gave her a good kiss too, and then I told her, "Your name is Kono"

She smiled at me haughtily and then said, "It'll do I suppose…"

"Whatever," I sighed and I showered after finding a way to keep my harem busy, I got dressed and we went downstairs. There was a breakfast buffet all set up for tamers by the Nurse Joy and we dug in. As we ate, Monstra appeared to be in deep thought, so I asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Well," she said, "It's just that, the Professor and everybody seem to be extremely interested in your genes… why is that?"

I nodded and I said, "Well, to make a long story short, when I was about ten years old, I was getting picked on by a bigger kid, and I zapped him with some electricity. What the Professor discovered was due to my constant contact with my mother and some of my rather unusual genes I had inherited, when I have prolonged contact with pokegirls, some of their powers can 'rub off' on me. The word the league scientists used to define this ability was an 'empath'. Usually people can only become empaths with a procedure called 'Extremis', but I was born like this. Only three people have ever undergone Extremis and they keep that formula pretty well protected, so the people who want access to the procedure went nuts when they heard about me. So far, they haven't been able to successfully replicate my DNA, but they figure if nothing else, they want to know what I'm capable of, in case I'm a mutation or something like that."

Kono blurted, "So, you could like… control water now, and that would explain why you were able to use my whips so well…"

Monstra was blushing and looking down, because I think she'd already figured it out, because she couldn't use water yet, I couldn't either. But then Kono said, "Show me a little electricity!"

I shrugged and held out my right hand, and blue electricity danced along my palm. I rubbed it between my fingers and then I zapped her eggs. She trashed her now burnt and smoking eggs while Monstra and I finished our food. I recalled Kono and said, "Today, we're going to focus on you bringing out your elemental specialty, okay?"

She nodded eagerly, so we set off north from Cherrygrove. Three members of the Youngster guild were hanging out and talking up the road, but stopped when they saw me. They walked up to me and said, "You know, according to league law, if we challenge you to a match, you have to accept… so we three challenge you to three battles in a row, for all the money you and we have, one gigantic pot!"

I looked them up and down, they were amateurs. But I loved fighting, there was nothing like a battle high right in the middle of a fight. When I had been in school, my teacher had taken me around the league in a bus so I could fight in tournaments. They had been human v.s. human, no holds barred fights, all ages, and I had won several, they had called me "The Golden Assassin", and a battle out on the road was no different, no holds barred, which meant it was pokegirl v.s. pokegirl, but also tamer v.s. tamer. I smiled and gestured for Monstra to step up. She was grinning from ear to ear and the first guy sent out a catgirl. I pointed forward and shouted, "Scratch!"

Monstra ran up in an erratic pattern and brought her claws down on the rather surprised catgirl. Titodiles were water types, so most people assumed they would be slow on land, but that was usually the last mistake they made, cause they were fast, and ferocious. The Youngster was yelling off commands, but to no avail. The catgirl was in shock and then started to run away, Monstra running her off and into her tamer's arms. The Youngster retracted his girl and sat down dejectedly.

"You think you're cool or something?" asked the second Youngster, "Well, just wait till you see _my_ girl."

He sent out a Doggirl. I laughed and Monstra picked the enemy girl up and physically tossed her into the nearby pond. Then as we stood there, Monstra heaved. When she did that, I felt my genes kick in and I suddenly had an entire mouth filled with water. I spat it out and when the Doggirl climbed out of the water, I shouted, "Water Gun!"

Monstra nailed the wet dog and she fell back into the pond, totally disoriented. The second Youngster retracted his girl and leaned against a tree, pissed at himself and the world. Then the third guy walked up and said, "You're about to find out why I'm the leader!"

He let out an Elf. She drew her bow and I shouted, "Water gun!"

Monstra nailed her and I shouted, "get the bow away from her!"

My girl ran forward at full tilt in her same eccentric pattern and grabbed the bow and tossed it into the nearby pond along with the enemy. Then she dove in after them and I shouted, "Scratch!"

Monstra came at her from all different sides and gave the elf several gashes before letting her float to the top. The leader of the Youngsters retracted his girl and let out a Damsel. I cursed and he laughed, "You can't win! No attacks work on Damsels, they're indestructible! You'll just tire your girl out until we can drown her for a change!"

But that gave me an idea. "Monstra! Keep her underwater until she loses consciousness!"

Monstra smiled and threw the girl into the pond and kept her there until she stopped moving and then threw her out to her tamer. I held out my hand. The leader was rubbing his hands together, trying to find a way out of this predicament. But I said, "Pay up now."

"Thing is," he said, "We don't have any money and we thought we could beat you so we could have some money, we really don't have anything of value on us at all."

I put on my best demon smile and I activated my hidden blades, they glimmered in the sun and I know all three of the enemy saw them, and they got a lot friendlier, ironically. They sputtered, "Well, actually the reason we have no money is because we spent it on TMs, you know, Technical Machines… so why don't we just give you those?"

I held out my hand and they dropped three little pieces of plastic on my hand. What one had to do was place this piece of plastic on a pokegirl's forehead and they would learn the technique that the TM was labeled with. I now had Fire Punch, Ice Punch and Thunder Punch. I taught Ice Punch to Monstra immediately, and put the other two in my backpack. As I we kept on north, we quickly realized something, the Youngsters had told people about us on their way back to Violet City, so some people ran from us, and others ran to us, but we hunted down those who ran, and we obliterated all who were in battles with us, and by the time we had entered Violet City, the legend of the Gold Tamer had already begun.

There were two main attractions in Violet City, the gym, and Buttsprout Tower. The former was a league recognized gym of the Zephrbadge and the latter was a training ground for tamers who wished to challenge the gym for the Zephrbadge. So naturally I headed for Buttsprout Tower. The monks on the inside were really no trouble at all for either Monstra's ice punch or Kono's poison whip, so we got through fairly quickly. It was on the third floor that we got a shock. The tower's grand sage had just finished a battle with none other than Silver.

"You have indeed got skillz my dear boy," said the grand master, "but I must let you know that you musta been tripin' when ya'll was raising your pokegirls. Pokegirls should not be used as tools of war!"

Silver waved the man off and turned around. He noticed me, and said, "This guy was a total weakling, I can't stand guys like him, blathering on about treating pokegirls nicely… they were originally tools of war, used by their creator, I'm a traditionalist is all I'm saying…"

He then teleported out of my sight. I was going to go after him, but the grand master said, "You have come for a battle too eh? Well then, Bring it on Bitch!"

I ripped him apart, by myself, I literally put my electricity and a couple ice punches to him, decimating his pathetic harem. Then I walked out of the tower to try to find Silver, but he was gone. So I healed my girls and walked into the gym. There was an odd square of wood in the floor which didn't match the others, in an apparently abandoned gym. I stood on the square, and noticed a button, I pressed it and the square rose up from the ground and into the air. It stopped by the gym rafters (at least thirty feet in the air), where a man with long blue hair and traditional Edo robes in blue and white sat, waiting for me. He stood up and said, "My name is Faulkner, I have inherited this gym from my father, people are always disrespecting my beloved bird pokegirls, but no more. Electricity won't stop me anymore!"

He let out a Pigette. I let out Monstra and shouted, "Water gun!"

Monstra shot the girl off her feet, into another rafter, and then down to the floor far below. Then Faulkner smiled and said, "Fine, but can you do that to this?"

He let out a Skarmoress and I nearly crapped my pants, but I came up with a plan, I shouted, "Ice Punch, and just as the punch connected I sent a bolt of electricity right into the chest of the steel/flying type. Monstra disconnected just in time to not get lit up herself, but the other girl was finished. She hit a rafter and sizzled. Faulkner was agast for a moment and then he said, "I still have much to learn I guess… I thought that a steel type would be resistant to electricity, but apparently not… oh well, here's the zephyrbadge!"

He tossed me a gleaming piece of metal, and I pinned it on the right side of my hoodie's zipper. I thanked him, he handed me an 'Aerial Ace' TM and I left the gym, with his final advice of "If I was you, I'd head south from here to Azelea Town, you'll meet Bugsy there, and if you want, stop by the ruins of Alph on your way, it's a big tourist spot!"

I nodded and planned on it, I thought it would be interesting. So I healed my girls and we went south, the Ruins were an hour's walk away, but the walk had been nice because it was a beautiful day. We went through the entrance plaza and saw a group of people all gathered around. It was a bunch of school kids, tamers and random people, I walked up to one and asked, "So, um, what's going on here?"

"Well," the guy responded, "Due to a recent scare when a child got lost, they have tours for people who haven't been here before to ensure continued visitors. It's a bit expensive, but what can I say? This is vacation, I think I'll splurge!"

"Thanks," I said as I smiled and walked over to a nearby counter to look for a map, they had none. As I considered my 'financial' options, Kono suggested, "We could just go and explore on our own, what's the worst that could happen?"

Monstra gaped and said, "Uh… we could get lost!"

"But look at the ground," Kono pointed to a well beaten path, "if we find this path no matter where we are, we're guaranteed to get back to this point here!"

I nodded and said, "It's decided then, we go off on our own."

Monstra sighed and jumped into her ball in defeat. Kono and I walked a bit west and found a large square temple-like structure, it had a gigantic stone panel sticking up from the middle of the floor. On it there were stone pieces of what could have been a picture. I played with them for a bit, but Kono got bored quickly and began to play some sort of absurd Indiana Jones (I like the classic movies, what can I say?) game, with her whip at her hip, she began to search for secret buttons. Eventually I realized that the picture was of a pokegirl. Once I had the picture assembled, something clicked in the room. And Kono, having given up on any switches, leaned up against a wall on her elbow, and found… you guessed it, a secret switch.

A section of the wall nearby fell down into a slot made just for it, and the wall behind it followed suit, but it's slot was slightly larger, and so on and so on until a staircase had formed. My first instinct was to run, I won't lie, but something was calling to me. "Whoa!" someone called out from behind me.

An middle-aged man was standing behind me, gaping at the staircase. He walked up to me and grasped my hand in a firm shake, "This is remarkable, I have been combing this building for stuff like this for nearly 11 years… oh, my name is Professor Hale, I'm an expert on these ruins… and I have never been able to find something like this… you've given us another lead for why this place was built! This is fantastic. You see, I ordered a Bandame to help me check for traps or puzzles and I received it over the PC system today… but now I won't need it! You did in one day what I haven't been able to do in ten years! I have to reward you, but no nuggets of knowledge that I possess could possibly help you, a tamer… I GOT IT! You can have this Bandame! She's all yours!"

He handed me a pokeball and I opened it, true to the man's word, a Bandame shot out into existence. She was gorgeous, and everything about her seemed sensuous. Her eyes were exotic, facial paint was enticing, it looked like a full body tattoo. Her clothes were comprised of a linen skirt, bandages covering her breasts, a traditional ancient Egyptian necklace, rings on most of her fingers, bracers of linen cloth, a huge golden pendant around her throat and three ear rings in each ear. I stared at her in wonderment and she purred, "Cat got your tongue, master…?"

"Gold, what's your name?" I finished lamely.

"Anck-su-namun, where do you believe there are puzzles which you want solved?"

"Change of plans, the guy who you were sold to gave you to me as a gift for doing your job before you arrived, you're traveling with me now."

Her strong eyes blazed into mine and seemed to stare into my soul. "Okay," she said, "But I do not have much experience at battling, we'll need to train."

"That's fine, I don't have much experience either. We'll learn together."

Kono was staring at me in disbelief, she nearly shouted at me, "How the hell have you already fallen head over heels for her?"

Anck-su-namun turned her neck to look at Kono, but I was enchanted by the way her skin seemed to move, the ink on her skin seemed to be begging to be touched. I recalled Kono and I guided Anck-su-namun's face to mine with my hand on her chin and I said, "I think I'll call you Namun for short, okay?"

She giggled and goose-bumps formed on my skin. I'd heard of chemistry, but yikes, I had fallen for her like a stone in a lake. She activated her ball and was retracted. I wanted to know why, but I thought better of asking. So I left the ruins and began to head south again. There were some picnickers who shared some food with me after a couple battles, it was all in good fun, soon I moved on, and found a large fishing dock. I walked along it and challenged the many fisherman there. They all lost to Kono's ferocity. As I walked the wood creaked under my feet. I was watching my feet to make sure I didn't break the rickety structure when I noticed I'd walked into a shadow of some kind. I looked up and there was what looked like a gigantic metal highway. It ran from the east to the west and as I stared up at it in question, a fisherman tapped my shoulder and said, "That'd be the Magnet Train's track you're looking at… it's not yet open, so don't expect nuthin from it."

"Thanks," I nodded and I walked along the dock, and into a pokecenter. I walked up to the Nurse Joy and asked, "Is this Azelea Town, cause there aren't any houses."

She shook her head and said, "Oh no, it's just that if you want to go to Azelea Town this way, you'll have to go through Union Cave, so this center was set up as a rest stop for travelling tamers. It's not the best equipped for certain big emergencies, like Widows or even Mantis attacks, but we can heal your girls and give you a room for the night."

It was getting dark outside, so I nodded and she healed my girls and handed me an old fashioned key, not a card-key like the new centers. I found my room, it was one of five, instead of the usual ten. This was an old center indeed. But I let out Namun. She looked at me right in the eyes, her powerful gaze seemed to melt me. I brushed some of her hair out of her face and I asked, "So, what's with all the ink?"

"My master before the ranch used to get really jealous if other guys got near me, and to make sure none of them touched me, he covered me in ink. Do you like it?"

"Not for the same reasons as your old master, he was paranoid, I think I can keep you busy enough to not even think about other guys, as for the ink, I like it, it's exotic and alluring."

"Alluring… I like that word."

I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and my hands went from her hair to her arms, and I smudged some of her ink.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I kissed her deeply and with everything I had and she took it and gave some back. She was perfect. I could feel the strength in her arms and the softness of her skin with my hands, and as the kiss deepened, my hands got bolder, going from her arms to her midriff and then cupping her ass. She gasped and pushed me onto the nearby bed. She then started to kiss and suck on my neck, her hard nipples pressing into my chest, and I got back to business and with one hand grabbed her firm sweet ass, and with the other grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her ravishing mouth to mine. Her lips were full and soft, her tongue sweet and, to my surprise, rather long.

She moaned like a beast as she forced her tongue in and out of my mouth and dug her nails in my back. I fondled her beautiful breasts and ran my hands over her smooth thighs, the ink which covered her skin was by now totally smeared, no doubt. But now I was aroused to my fullest and my raging cock was pressed up in a rather uncomfortable position against my pants as she ground her body against it. I noticed she was smiling into our passionate kiss and quite suddenly she dragged her nails down my chest, an interesting sensation. She slid down from my mouth and pulled off my t-shirt and pants. My cock sprang free and her smile broadened and she winked at me. She had me wrapped around her finger.

She grabbed my cock around the base and dragged her long hot tongue up my shaft and licked circles around the head. Shivers went up and down my spine as she sucked on my balls and stroked me, I had gotten head before, but she was plainly an expert. She gorged her mouth on my cock and took it all the way in till she was plainly gagging on me, and she still slipped her tongue out to lick my sack some more. She carried on like that; licking and sucking and stroking and moaning onto my cock while deep throating me, it was an incredible experience, to say the least. And I lost myself in the pleasure she was giving me, grabbing the back of her head and running my fingers through her hair and down her back. That had been what she had been waiting for, apparently, as she grabbed my hands and bound them together with her linens to the head-board. She bound my legs too and I was suddenly very turned on, this was just the right level of kinky, no pain, unlike Kono, so I was excited.

Then she did something very unexpected, she wrapped a strip of cloth around the base of my cock, and seeing what she was doing a moment too late for it to matter, struggled against it. She tightened the cloth, making it impossible for me to cum. I hissed at the tightness and the sudden energy I got from getting played with like this, but then I remembered, I was the master. I tugged my arms apart and the linen came undone. Namun stared at my hands in shock, but it was too late, I was free. I grabbed her and penetrated her as hard as I could.

She let out a whelp of pleasure when I penetrated her; and, moreover, I realized that I could take control with her and make her do what I wanted to some extent. Anybody who had learned anything about a Bandame learned that the more bandages they had out, the less amount of control they had on each, but with only two binds out, she would be totally in control. The only way I could come myself was to disorient her so badly that she would have to let go, and the easiest way to do that with a pokegirl is to tame her, so I began to beat into her at a steady rhythm.

She fought against me being on top, and using the wrappings she had on my feet, pulled me onto my back. She rode me with a vigor and passion that could wear out an Amachoke, but I still fought for control. Though I wanted to lose myself all into her, she prevented it, and I was forced to keep going, despite a terrible pressure and sick pleasure I got from the binding. As I pounded into her, her expertise really began to take shape. She had extraordinary control over the muscles of her cunt; flexing and squeezing me with the purposeful intent of driving me crazy and extracting as much pain and pleasure as she could.

But still, even though her grinding and thrusting were stimulating me, she kept me unable to come, with a seductive and promising grin she bounced on me. She grunted and moaned as she bounced on top of me; and I, not wanting to be outdone, grabbed her waist and guided her hips on me while I licked and sucked on her nipples. She seemed to love this because she stopped bouncing on my cock and instead rocked her hips back and forth and arched her back to present me her bouncing tits. I began to lick in between, all over, nibble, bite and suck on them, doing all manner of perverted stuff to her.

The back and forth movements of her hips became quicker and her breath was coming in short gasps, she began letting out lusty whimpers and her face contorted into that tell-tale look of pleasure and pain; I knew she was approaching orgasm. I will admit, I was getting painfully reminded of my own orgasm with every thrust. As I began to feel her pussy tighten she leaned in and kissed me again. I knew it was time to make my move; still sucking on her tits I placed one hand at the small of her back, the other on her shoulder, and flipped her onto her back so I was on top. She was too far gone into the throws of an enormous orgasm to care about this change of position, and she wrapped her legs round my back and I wasted no time in fucking her as deep and hard as I could. I was aiming right for her G-spot, and I think I was nailing it, again and again. Once that first orgasm took her it was on, every few seconds thereafter she bucked under me again and again. Orgasm after orgasm she couldn't get enough, eyes rolling back into her head, that horny smile never leaving her lips.

At last, the chain of her orgasms seemed to subside and she lay there her usually sharp eyes unfocused and staring off into space. So, I, with some hesitation, stopped fucking her to see how she'd react, she didn't seem to notice and still just lay there, clearly going into taming shock. I pulled out and pulled off the linen strip around my cock and I felt my burning need increase tenfold. So I pushed myself all the way in and grabbed her hips and fucked her in earnest, not trying to hold back anymore, letting myself go to her gorgeous body and the sweet release I so needed.

She seemed to notice that I was about to cum; she locked eyes with me and wrapped her legs tight around mine. Her stare seemed to beg me to shoot inside her sweet pussy; I could feel it start to build inside me and my cock stiffened even more. I could feel her getting tighter again, and she arched her back and screamed. Both of us breathing deep and fast, I slammed my cock as deep as I could go and let loose inside her. The blast of my hot seed into her pussy sent her over the edge one more time and she screamed out as the climax took us both. I slid in and out of her, milking the last drops from my cock into her pussy, staring into those big beautiful eyes that stared back with a haughty satisfaction. She had a degree of control over me, but I had this over her, forever and ever, I would be known as the winner of our session.

I kissed her with a passion and she returned the sentiment, rolling me over so she was again on top of me. She pulled herself off my still hard cock and slid down to suck me clean. I sat and enjoyed the feeling of her mouth on my cock, she would get me up again, and we would fuck again and again all through the night.

**END LEMON**

In the morning I showered gratefully in slightly heated water and we set off again, Monstra walking beside me, a visual deterrent to ferals. After a quarter mile, we came upon a cave, with a big sign near the entrance reading in large bold letters: **Union Cave**. There were no alternative routes, and no way around the cave, because the trees were so close to each other that I couldn't squeeze through one, let alone the masses of them I would have to. After my final attempt at a detour, Monstra suggested, "We could just go through the cave you know, I mean, I can handle any ferals that turn up there, I'm a water type!"

I nodded my head in defeat and we went into the cave. It had looked like it would be dark inside, but there were torches lighting a well-used path, so I assumed that tamers regularly went by. Unknown to us, we were actually walking into a meeting of the flame-breather guild. The torches led us to a circle of large men who were blowing oil onto torches which sent a stream of flame into the air. "What are they doing?" I asked Monstra.

She shrugged and said, "I dunno, looks like a dance, let's go ask!"

She walked up to one guy and tapped him on the shoulder. Their dance stopped. I recalled my girl to her pokeball and every guy there brought out there pokegirls, so I let Monstra out again. There were ten of them and they came up to me in pairs. So I let out Namun as back up for Monstra. Then I felt it, Monstra was slipping into her battle state-of-mind, or a berserker mentality, and with my genes, that kind of thing was contagious. Soon Namun and I were seeing red as well. We trashed the poor fire men. We got a couple burns along the way, but nothing too serious. Monstra used her Water Gun and Namun used the resulting mud for her Mud Fling attack (Her wrappings picked up and chucked mud at high velocity). After all ten guys were downed, I was pretty tired, Namun was leaning against a rock, breathing heavily, but Monstra was just barely panting, and then she started to glow.

After the light faded, a Cuntinaw stood before me, in all her glory. She roared and the cave shook, which scared the crap out of the Fire-breathers, and woke up a flock of Feral Zubutts. There had to be over a hundred of them, so we ran like hell. The Fire Breathers ran off to our left so we followed, and we took every turn they did, until light shone out ahead, so we accelerated past them and into the light, jumped to our right and barely dodged the storm of feral girls. I jumped into a bush and Namun covered my scent with mud. The Zubutt went away without looking for tamers, so we crept off to the west. At one point Monstra grabbed my sleeve and then said, "Hey, look! Signs to the Slowboob Well, and then to Azelea Town!"

We followed the signs eagerly and were not disappointed, the town had not been far away, and it had been getting late anyhow. I was dead tired, and I crashed. But instead of the usual dreams I had, this one was very odd, it felt like a… theme song, if you would believe me. So this is how it went…

**IT'S A WHOLE NEW WORLD WE LIVE IN!**

A pokeball flips backwards, and opens, the words, **Pokegirls: Gold Version** fly out.

**DO DO DO DAH DO DO, DO DO DO DAH DO DO**

Lugiass and Whore-oh are fighting, Lugiass dives towards the viewer, and then flies back and crosses again with Whore-oh, who then turns and they circle around each other in the sky.

**EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE A MASTER**

I land on a road, and am running toward the viewer

**EVERYBODY WANTS TO SHOW THEIR SKILLS**

Monstra lands next to me and jumps on my back for a piggy-back ride

**EVERYBODY WANTS TO GET THERE FASTER**

Kono leaps onto the road, and runs with me on my right side

**MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE TOP OF THE HILL**

Namun bounds up to us, and runs along with us to my left.

**EACH TIME, YOU TRY**

I show a Hive Badge to the sky

**GONNA GET JUST A LITTLE BIT BETTAH**

Monstra, Namun and I run out of Union Cave from the Zubutts.

**EACH STEP, YOU CLIMB**

a woman in traditional Edo Swordsman clothes with hard grey eyes looks over a well-beaten path

**IS ONE MORE STEP UP THE LADDER!**

Silver has his arms folded as he watches his girls battle some nameless tamer.

**IT'S A WHOLE NEW WORLD WE LIVE IN**

Crystal waves at the viewers, dancing along a road

**IT'S A WHOLE NEW WAY TO SEE**

I am standing on a plateau, looking out over a city and the ocean

**IT'S A BRAND NEW PLACE**

A shadowy figure with brown hair and a red ball-cap looks over the Johto region from some mountain peak.

**WITH A BRAND NEW ATTITUDE**

I am flying along on a hover board.

**BUT YOU STILL GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL**

My pokedex lands in my outstretched hands

**AND BE THE BEST THAT YOU CAN BE**

I expand a pokeball in my hand in the middle of a gigantic stadium

**DO DO DO DAH DO DO, DO DO DO DAH DO DO**

Monstra creates a wave of water behind her which she sends out at some uknown attacker.

**POKEGIRLS: JOHTO!**

Silver and I are standing back to back with Crystal sticking out from behind us forming two peace signs with her fingers.

I know… trippy right?

END CHAPTER

Tamer Gold

Pokegirls

Monstra lvl 18 Cuntinaw

Kono lvl 15 Domina

Namun lvl 15 Bandame

BADGES

Zephyr

er Her Her Her


	2. Chapter 2

Pokegirls: Gold Version

Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered through the blinds of the window by my bed. I groggily sat up, moved to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, took a shower and after all of that, the details of my life filtered in slowly while I chowed down on some generic sugary cereal kept in the room's cupboard. My name was Gold, I was travelling through the Johto region, I had some funky genes of extreme interest to the scientific community. I pulled on my hat, and picked up my back-pack. I let Monstra out of her ball for the walk to our destination, the Azelea Town Gym. Monstra had recently evolved into a Cuntinaw, and her new assets and hairstyle took me a second to adjust to. They were very good looking. She noticed and smirked, so I blushed. She wrapped her arms around my left arm, squeezing me into her cleavage, she wanted a taming, but the gym badge was pretty high up on my to do list, so I just let her keep dropping hints and pretended to not pick up on them.

The gym was locked up, a sign said, '**Out on leave, will return at some point later, until then, best wishes, Bugsy**'.

I sighed in frustration, it was a bit of a setback, but a good opportunity to train. The small town offered a few things to do, the Charcoal hut taught the HM move Cut, and offered Charcoal for sale. Charcoal helped Fire Pokegirls make more powerful flames, it was not understood why. I didn't stop by because I didn't have any girls who needed it. The other thing to do was to go visit Kurt. Kurt made pokeballs from Apricorns, which he grew in his back yard. There was a small tutorial outside his hut, which I read in detail. The basic idea is that when one hollowed out the hard outer shell of an Apricorn, it could be used as a Pokeball, and different colored apricorns could specialize in different things. I picked a couple white apricorns from the tree in the backyard and I knocked on Kurt's front door.

The door opened and I walked in, an old man was pacing around the room while a teenage girl sat behind the counter, clearly bored out of her mind. I brought the Apricorns to the girl and asked, "um, so how does this work, do I just put my name in or something?"

She looked like she was going to say something when the old man snapped, "This is not the time to be worrying about pokeballs! The Slowboobs have disappeared, this can't be a good sign, they only run away in the face of a natural disaster!"

"Were they feral?" I asked, and felt stupid a moment later.

"They were wild, yes! But not feral, our town reveres the Slowboob! We would never let them go feral!"

"Sorry," I said lamely.

"We don't have time for this anymore, I have to do something, I'll start by checking the well!"

He dashed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I turned to the girl behind the counter and with my best smile asked, "So, can you tell me how this works now?"

She shook her head and said, "We're closed now."

"Then why is the door open?"

"Because you're still in here, we can't do anything until Grnadpa Kurt comes back, so just chill outside, or you could even, oh, I don't know, help him out."

I sighed, if I wanted my special pokeballs, I'd have to get that old man to stop worrying about those pokegirls and sit down and make them for me. I turned and left without another word. The Slowboob well was just outside of town. It was at the bottom of a steep dip in the ground to form a crater like dent in the flat ground, at the bottom was a very Edo league style well with a ladder leading down. I climbed down and Monstra followed suit. Kurt was on his back, writhing in pain. I ran over to him and asked, "Oh my god are you okay?"

He pulled my face uncomfortably close to his own and croaked, "Team Rocket, cutting off tails, you need to stop them… I would, but… I threw out my back on the way down… please help out… the… Slowboobs…"

He went silent and his eyes closed. I felt a pulse, but barely, so I let out Namun. "Go into town and get help for this guy, we'll explore the well and see just what he was talking about, okay?"

She nodded and climbed up the ladder and out of sight. I let out Kono and she and Monstra slipped into the main cavern behind me. I edged into the shadows near the walls, my ninja training kicking in. I noticed huge tables set up, holding the Slowboobs down and their tails out, they lay there, blissfully unaware of their fate, and then I noticed them. Five people in all black, with large florescent, red 'R's on their chests. One was walking toward where Kurt was and I heard him mumble, "I'll show that old codger to mess with Team Rocket!"

I grabbed him and tugged him into the shadows. He broke from my grip and he jumped backwards to put some space between us. Kono and Monstra stepped up in front of me. He let out a Fearleader and a Youma. I pointed to the Fearleader and I said, "Kono, restrain her and be quiet about it, and Monstra, dispatch the Youma."

My girls set off to obey. The Rocket looked at me funny and asked, "Who do you think you are?"

I reached to my belt in the action of getting a weapon and he pulled a knife. I extended my hidden blades and his face blanched. I blocked a clumsy slice and disarmed him, then put my blade to his throat. Monstra dragged back an unconscious Youma who looked to have a bit of frostbite, and Kono brought the Fearleader back, bound and gagged and screaming into a gag. Kono kicked her and she quieted down. I returned the poor girls to their balls and I bound the Rocket's hands behind his back and to a stalagmite. Kono gagged him and we slipped back into the shadows. Two Rockets were sharpening Machetes. I snuck up behind them, grabbed their heads and slammed them together, Kono dragged them into the shadows and bound them to some more Stalagmites. I picked up a shete and a knife from the thugs.

I slipped the knife into a secret pocket of my backpack for easy access and stuck the shete into my belt. The last two were on opposite sides of the cavern, one was getting ready to chop off some tails the other was going through inventory. I slipped up to the one about to start chopping and Monstra jumped out at him. She sprayed him with water and the guy flew backwards, and let out a Youma. She sent a pulse of dark energy out at my girls, who got knocked over into a large rock. I shouted, "Ice Punch!"

Monstra jumped onto her feet and ice formed around her right fist. The ice seemed to spray off her and back behind her. She drew her hand back and ran forward, everywhere her hand touched turned to ice and she punched the other girl. The Youma went down for a second, but then clawed Monstra's face and stood up. Monstra gasped in pain and hunched over. The other girl, egged on by her Rocket master began to kick and send shadow bolts into Monstra at point blank, and anger gurgled inside of me. I felt my genes unlock and ice formed on my right hand. I dashed forward and punched the girl, knocking her out, then I turned and froze the Rocket in his tracks, literally. I returned Monstra to her ball and I noticed Kono was sticking to the shadows, but heading towards the final Rocket, who was watching me in amusement. "My name is Proton, I am a Rocket Executive. That's right, Team Rocket is making a comeback baby, this was just a start, and we got the funds we needed, I don't care what you've done here, it isn't relevant anymore, but I can't let his insult go answered… I'll have to battle you! It is time… face me."

He let out a Naga and Kono cracked her whip. I began to creep up to the Executive and he laughed and said, "Oh, you don't want to do, that, trust me, I've got a gun!"

He produced and old fashioned revolver and I stopped in my tracks. "Kono, fury attack!"

Kono struck the Naga many times, with particular emphasis on her tits and ass. The Naga was embarrassed and turned on, resulting in total confusion. She started to swing randomly at Kono, who just dodged and struck in little blows as annoyances. Then I shouted, "Finish her off! Poison lash!"

Kono's whip glowed purple and she snapped it at the Naga, putting her out of commission. Then Proton let out a Domina. "Domina v.s. Domina, this should be good!" he cried.

I scoffed and shouted, "Not quite, Kono's got one advantage over your Domina, she was bred from a Killer Queen, so, without further ado, Call Me Queen!"

Kono's eyes glowed a cruel purple and she flicked her wrist, her whip extended, grabbed the domina and restrained all of her limbs. She formed a riding crop of purple energy in her left hand and demanded, "Call Me Queen!"

The other Domina shook her head so Kono brought the crop down on her, all over her, she was soon covered in welts and bruises. "Call Me Queen!" she demanded.

Proton was in shock but his girl shook her head, so Kono smiled in malicious pleasure, things were about to get interesting. She dispelled her crop and formed a dildo. Not just any old dildo, a five inch thick fourteen inch long super vibrating DOUBLE dildo. I had heard that this attack was bad… but this was beyond a fetish, this was absolute control, I wanted the other girl to give in so it could end. I won't tell you what happened next, you got a good idea of what occurred, but let it be known, Kono was called Queen. I was staring at the shuddering mess that was the opposition, and Proton bolted, not like a full sprint, I mean, he appeared to simple blur past me and out the well. I returned Kono and turned around to see Kurt. He was gaping in horror, his left eye twitching. "That was sick…" he murmered.

I nodded and he looked at me and said, "You better not let her become a Killer Queen, she'd grab all of Johto by the balls."

"Yeah… I know that now."

Namun walked out from behind Kurt and walked up to me, to give me a blistering kiss and then whisper, "We need to let her dominate me, that was sooo hot."

She returned herself to her ball and Kurt and I stumbled out of the well. When we came back into town, Kurt told most of the story, omitting the Call Me Queen attack. The town started a festival and we had a good time, lots of weird new games, many involving Kurt's signature pokeballs, which he loaded me up with. Then something new and unexpected happened. A girl with steel grey eyes and traditional Edo clothes walked into town. My Dex identified her as a Slicer. She was carrying what looked to be a wooden sword, but upon closer inspection, revealed a distinct line where the handle separated from the sheathe. "The Shrine Maidens of the Ilex Forest sent me to help with the Slowboob well, but my job has apparently been taken care of for me."

The town cheered and Kurt shook my shoulder. "Wait," he shouted, "Moco! This is the tamer who saved the Slowboob, why don't you put him to the test to see if he could be your tamer?"

She turned to me and studied me, sizing me up, and I looked at Kurt, desiring and explanation. He said, "She wants a tamer who isn't entirely squishy, so be careful, she'll want you to last three minutes in a fight against her. I drew my machete. She drew her blade, a finely made steel wisp revealed itself. I closed in on her and she dashed at me, I deflected her to the right, but she nicked my hand, so I dropped the blade. I brought my knife out just in time to block another thrust. She slid by me again and turned to attack, she brought her blade above her head and slashed down, so I clapped my hands on the side of her sword and stopped her cold. The slight smell of tulips was nearby, they reminded me of my mother's perfume, and using that as an anchor, channeled electricity up the blade and into the pokegirl. She got zapped, bad. I put one of my blades to her throat as she opened her eyes and she cried, "Uncle!"

I tossed a pokeball at her and she rocked three times and then was caught. I picked the ball up and the town cheered. The Nurse joy handed me a key and I went and grabbed the biggest room available. It was also the dungeon. Kono needed to be rewarded for her performance, so I figured I'd let her play with her harem sisters. I let her out and she looked around and shivered, "You're going to take me again master?"

"Better, I'm going to let you play with your harem sisters a bit, and then I'll take you in front of them."

She was speechless for a moment, but in the next instant, she was picking out her favorites. She brought out the Wooden Horse, the gigantic Wooden 'X', and of course the hanging ropes. I shuddered, but asked her, "So, what does my little maniac want to do first?"

**BEGIN LEMON**

"Namun," she replied, so I let her out. Namun looked around in surprise, and I whispered, "You're safe word is Band, okay?"

Her eyes widened upon the sight of Kono, but that was to be expected, she was in full domination mode. She grabbed Namun and forcibly removed her linen, and then put them in a tub of oil so she couldn't use them, then Namun tried to fight back, but Kono motioned for me to hold her. I grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Kono grabbed her toy's face and gave her a kiss, resulting in her Namun going limp. Her bronze skin was still covered in the inky kohl, making intricate designs, but Kono washed them off, she wanted to remove all sense of pride and then dominate her.

Namun was made to sit astride the wooden horse with her arms bound above her head keeping her from falling over. Kono gave me a searing kiss and then hissed, "Take this," she handed me a riding crop, "and I want you to mark her weakspots, you've tamed her before, you know them by now."

I touched the riding crop to Namun's wet pussy and Kono smirked, she took the crop and cracked at her clit just right, jolting Namun awake. She screamed in pleasure and pain and humiliation. She was clearly uncomfortable, so she tried to shift her weight, but that made it worse, as the wooden horse was designed to do. In seconds her nipples were hard and she was trying everything conceivable to get off the torturous device. Her wetness streamed down the sides and her moans turned to screams, so Kono gagged her and licked up her tears. I was about to stop it when I saw it, Namun had a smirk as she squirmed and trashed. She liked it, which meant that it was okay. It was slowly turning me on too, I'll admit. Then Kono stopped all her extra ministrations and left Namun close to orgasm. She kissed me and I tasted Namun.

"The new girl," Kono demanded.

I let Moco out and I whispered, "Okay, Kono is getting control for her great performance in battle, so your safe word is Slice, okay?"

She tilted her head and Kono brought over the rope. Moco realized what was happening a moment too late. Kono had her hog-tied in thirty seconds. She was hanging, with her pussy at just about my waist line, I assumed this was not a mistake. The majority of her weight was put on the singular rope that was rubbing her pussy with every breath she took. Kono put the icing on the cake by gagging her with the belt she wore for her clothes. Moco squirmed and let out a moan. Then Kono brought over two weighted clips, and clamped them on Moco's nipples. Moco's eyes widened and she screamed, but I could see that she was wet. It was mind-blowing, "Every single pokegirl gets like this with bondage?" I asked.

Kono smiled, and replied, "With a bit of training, yes… yes they do."

She reached at my belt and snatched Monstra's ball. She let her out and tied her to the 'X'. Then Kono called forth her whip and snapped it at Monstra's backside. The skin turned red for a moment, but then faded back to blue, without a scratch. The Cuntinaw's scales protected her from most of the whip's effects, but the pain and the red marks still had an effect. Monstra's breed was predisposed to bondage, so this stuff just excited her, nothing more. "All pokegirls are like this deep down, total sluts…" Kono said, she brought her hand to Monstra's dripping pussy and rubbed it vigorously, "It's exciting to be taken advantage of by someone of inferior physical or psychic strength for us, I don't know why, I just know it's there, so, now that we've doled out the beginning punishments on our toys, its time to get you ready for a marathon…"

I felt my right eyebrow climb up my forehead as Kono turned around. She kissed me deeply, and I immediately felt something was off, she tasted different, she normally tasted like an exquisite strawberry wine, but now she tasted sweet and spicy, a gentle sweet with a major kick after. I literally felt my blood flow south and then she stepped back. As new hormones ripped through my body, Kono led me over to Moco, who was a squirming mess. Kono pulled off my belt, and soon pants, boxers, and everything else below my waist. I was fighting the new instincts as hard as I could, I would turn into a sex monster if I didn't, but Kono wouldn't have it, she removed the gag from Moco's mouth, and she kissed her too, presumably with the same thing she'd done to me, cause Moco's eyes were glazed with a far off look. Then she saw my cock, and her gaze sharpened. She looked hungry. I fought to keep back and Kono pushed me forward. Moco took my head into her mouth and started to bob her head. I hissed as control slipped through my fingers like sand, the harder I grabbed, the faster it sped off.

My fingers were soon intertwined in Moco's hair. I thrusted into her mouth and she began to gag on me, and as I jerked her head around, her pussy created friction with the rope holding her weight, creating what must have been both unbearably painful and at the same time so very good. Kono had her riding crop again, she brought it down on Moco's ass and demanded, "Pleasure our master, stop half-assing it or I'll bring you to the brink of pleasure and then leave you there all night."

She became frantic in her blowjob, sending me over the edge, I grunted and filled her mouth with my spunk. She couldn't swallow it all, so some leaked out her mouth, but she quickly licked it up and gasped. Kono was sticking a large dildo into her pussy and pressing the on button. Moco was gagged again, and Kono dragged me over to Monstra. We flipped her so she was facing away from the wood and Kono grabbed some strips of rubber with a hook on one end and a clamp on the other. She put the hooks on the base of the wooden beams and stretched the rubber so the clamp could pull on Monstra's outer pussy lips. Her back arched so hard and her hard nipples became very prominent features quite suddenly. "You really like that, don't you?" I asked.

She nodded and gasped as Kono put a weighted clamp on her clit. I grabbed her nipples and twisted them. "Oh, master, I've been a bad girl," Monstra gasped, "Punish my titties."

I slapped them and she screamed out in pleasure. Then she squirted, all out of her pussy onto the ground below her. I groped one tit and I bit down harshly on her other one. She made an impressively high pitched noise which seemed to stutter too. She was putty in my hands. Kono pulled me away to Namun, who was in a state of pure movement and screaming. Kono removed the wooden horse, so that Namun was able to just barely stand on her toes. She was wracked with the shakes, but Kono was not satisfied. She brought out some wire and made a loop around each of Namun's nipples, and then attached the wire to small bricks.

She was nearly out of her mind, her pussy a constant stream. Kono brought me around to her back and directed my hard cock into her pussy. I pushed in and Namun moaned into her gag. I rotated her hips and she screamed. "You really like this don't you?" I asked and she said something unintelligible.

I grabbed onto her hips and thrusted into her as hard as I could. I buried myself up to the hilt and she squirted all over me. I started to go into her and I asked, "How bad do you want it?"

I pulled out her gag and she said, "So bad master, don't stop!"

So I kept on pushing in and I knew she liked it because of the violent contractions of her pussy and the screaming. Her tits bounced as I pushed into her and the weights brought much more pain and pleasure. "Don't ever stop master, please, cum inside me!"

I sped up and went harder, causing her to have a constant stream of cum flowing out of her pussy. She rotated her hips and I spanked her, causing her to disconnect from me and she gushed all over the floor. Her arms seemed to be the only things holding her up and as I kept pounding into her she seemed to fall apart at the seams. "You had better make me cum slut," I whispered and she shivered but started to fuck back at long last.

She finally brought me to climax through a combination of her violent climax and her collapse. After I emptied myself into her, Kono released her, letting her fall to the ground. I slowed my breathing down, I had to stay in control, or the line between tamer and pokegirl could blur, and with a Domina, that could only mean trouble, but then Kono grabbed my hand and led me to her next target. Monstra was basically howling into her gag. It was a strange noise, but it turned me on, I undid the clips and Monstra stopped screaming, clearly focusing on breathing. I was hard, but I couldn't just do what Kono wanted, it would lead to trouble, the enormity of my stupidity was just now starting to sink in. I knew I couldn't stop. She was dripping wet and when she finally noticed me, her eyes gained a primal edge to them, she wanted relief, and she knew that could only happen if I gave it to her.

I was fighting still, and Monstra's gaze became pleading, begging for me to tame her. Kono's hand touched my shoulder and she whispered, "You're crueler than I thought, keeping her like this… or is it that you think I'm trying to control you? I'm not, I just want some fun, and I want to prove to you that rough sex is the best kind, this is excessive, but a bit of domination adds a little flavor, doesn't it, so get on with it."

I seemed to melt under those words, my resolve crumbled, and I grabbed Monstra's hips and impaled her. She moaned and squeezed, her abused pussy seeking release. I pushed through my legs with each thrust, and pulled her down to meet me, creating a steady rhythm. She tilted her head back and screamed something through the gag. I undid the gag and she screamed, "BITE ME MASTER!"

I bit down on her neck and sucked and she shuddered and came all over my cock. I kept thrusting through her orgasm, pushing her farther and farther. She hissed through her teeth, holding back moans and screams. I sped up and she started to shake her head rapidly, but I kept up the onslaught, so she came again. I was satisfied with my first hickey, so I bit down on her left tit and started to thrust again. "Oh god, master, don't stop, Cuntinaw needs this so badly!"

I bit down harder, "Cunt-i-nawwwww!"

She came again, and she squeezed me so hard I had my own climax. I leaned on her for a minute, resting up. She shuddered and breathed irregularly. Kono pulled me back and undid the restraints on Monstra and moved her to where Namun was laying. Once she was sure the two were comfortable, she went over to where Moco was hanging. I followed wearily behind. Kono pulled off her clothes slowly and deliberately. Then she did something highly irregular, she wrapped her arms around Moco's and wrapped her legs around Moco's waist, resulting in the two hanging there, chest to chest. The new weight that the rope was holding tripled the friction of the rope with Moco's cunt. I walked behind them, and kneeled, so their cunts were even with my face. I undid the rope, and they fell to the ground. Kono had gone through the trouble of placing a mattress there for a reason I guess. I leaned down and licked both their cunts with one long lick. "Oh god!" moaned Kono, "Right there."

Moco was breathing hard and fast, so she wasn't getting much in terms of oxygen. I opened my right hand into a 'V' shape and I put two fingers into each of them. Moco screamed and Kono moaned out in pleasure. I started to thrust my hand into them like that and Moco started to squirm, so Kono grabbed on tighter. They both had generous 'C-cups', so I noticed how they pressed together so nicely. I kept on pushing and Moco clamped down and came. After that little episode, she started to breathe better, which was a little relieving. I went down there with my tongue again, licking and probing and I quickly had Kono all hot and bothered. "That's good, master!"

I noticed both their clits were very close, so I pinched Moco's and bit down on Kono, they both spazed out and then squirted all over me. I licked up their cum and I lined up my cock with Kono's pussy. I penetrated and she moaned. When I pushed in, she squirmed and jolted a bit, which rubbed Moco's sore and abused clit, sending her over the edge with each thrust. I sped up keeping it light and shallow thrusts and Kono cried out, "Harder, deeper!"

I made each thrust deliberate and all the way in. she gasped and screamed as she clamped down on me and came. As she rode it out, I pulled out and thrusted into Moco. She let out a silent scream, totally out of her mind. I brought my hand down on her ass and she groaned and squeezed down on me. I kept up a good pace and she just kept leaking cum. I swatted at her left cheek and she arched her back to an almost impossible angle. "Slicer like it!" she cried and she tried to fuck back, but I barely felt it.

I was mad with lust and passion, so I stuck a finger in her ass. She arched again and gushed out with a very powerful wave. I stopped thrusting and she kept on squirming, so I pulled out and she stopped moving except for the slight movement giving away that she was breathing. Kono was smiling up at me, but I knew that she wanted it so rough it didn't feel human, so with no lube, and no warning, I shoved my dick up her ass. Her face contorted into a look of shock, and then an evil smirk played across her face. I pushed in and it faded. Looks like I'd finally found what I had to do to make that evil smirk go away. It was just so god-dammed tight. So I thought, 'to hell with it' and I started to ravage her. She was screaming and moaning and begging for mercy in seconds, she even used her safe-word, but I kept on going, she had asked for an animal, and she got one.

She pulled my face to hers and kissed me, her luscious lips tasted sweet and spicy again, but this time, I didn't feel like I was falling asleep. I felt better, more alive. I was faster, and I proved it. "Master," she screamed, then moaned, "you keep like this, you turn me to Mistress… oh god, don't stop!"

I grunted and I pushed deeper and harder. "Oh! Sukube, I'm so close… cum with me master, cum in my dirty asshole!"

And she suddenly squeezed and I came. My seed pumped into her and she squirted on Moco above her and a little onto me. I pulled out, and surveyed the room, it was wrecked. Everything was wet, my clothes were probably ruined, and I was bone tired. I found the driest spot I could and collapsed.

**END LEMON**

I woke up the next morning and commenced emergency operations to save my clothes with great success, the smell came out. I let my girls loose into the mini hot spring outside the center and relaxed as they washed off. As soon as they were ready to go, I balled them and we headed over to the gym to check on it, it was still closed. So I went over to Kurt's place, the old man had taken a liking to me, and he had promised to show me how to use his special pokeballs anyway, so I decided to get it done while I waited. Upon entering, Julia, Kurt's Granddaughter directed me to the back door, Kurt was outside, setting up what appeared to be cardboard cut-out pokegirls. A Charamanda, Boobisaur and a Squirtitty to be precise. "So," he said, "here's the idea, the pokeballs you buy in a market are made for dummies, if you hit a girl on any part of her body, the ball will trigger and capture her. My special pokeballs are made for experts, so I'm going to make you an expert."

"Okay, but what makes your balls so special?" I asked.

I had apparently asked the right question because he beamed at me and said, "Well, each one is specially designed to catch certain types of pokegirls. Here they all are," he pointed to a line of pokeballs in a glass case he had carefully maneuvered outside, "from left to right, there's the Fast Ball, Friend Ball, Heavy Ball, Level Ball, Love Ball, Lure Ball, and the Moon Ball."

I noted each one and then Kurt continued, "The Fast ball is best for catching Ferals that run away from you, the Friend ball forms an alpha bond between tamer and the feral, the heavy ball works best on pokegirls who weigh a lot (like Rock types), the level ball makes it easier to catch pokegirls who are lower level than the one you have in battle, the love ball works its magic when upon meeting a tamer and feral seem to have immediate chemistry, the Lure Ball works best on water types, and the Moon Ball works best on pokegirls who evolve using an evolutionary stone, it is most effective when that stone is a moon stone."

"That's pretty cool," I said.

"But, they are all sure captures if thrown perfectly, which is what we'll do today."

I nodded in anticipation. "The entire idea," Kurt continued, "is to hit the feral with the trigger of the ball, the button, on the "perfect spot," this spot is usually, the body part in a feral's name, so for boobiesaur, it's…"

"Her boobs." I responded.

"Precisely my dear boy."

"But then what about Charamanda?"

"Well, there are some pokegirls with names like that, so, just hit a spot that is not normally found on a human being, so one should shoot for Charamanda's tail."

"Gotcha."

"So, now I have to ask you which balls you would like to take with you on your journey? I'll let you have a maximum of eight."

I thought about what I had in my party and then what I wanted in my party, and I chose, "Three fast balls, two Level balls, one Love ball, and two Moon balls."

He nodded and said, "I'll have them ready for you tonight at about eight, stop by any time to pick them up."

"Thank you sir," I responded and we shook hands and I decided to check up on the gym. A girl with green hair and beige clothes was opening up. She had a big butterfly net over one shoulder and was having trouble with a card key by the door. Finally the red dot bleeped green and the glass doors slid open. The girl walked in and took down the sign on the inside, it must have been Bugsy.

I hadn't seen a picture of the leader, so I hadn't known… so don't make fun, let's face it, the guy is… effeminate. I walked in behind 'her' and asked, "Hey, lady, you're Bugsy right?"

I swear I could literally see the tick marks form on the back of his head. He turned around to face me and said, "I'm a DUDE! So back off before I take your head off!"

I blinked in surprise and we stared at each other for a full second before I regained my composure and asked, "But you are Bugsy right?"

"Yes, I am Bugsy. Wanna start something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. While you were off to god knows where, the town the league charged you with protecting was attacked by Team Rocket, I fought them off. All I wanted was a gym badge and a nights sleep and then I could be off, but I've been forced to do YOUR job for the last couple days. So, yes, I do wanna start something, and after I've annihilated you, I'm going to say goodbye to Kurt, the one person who was worth my time in this Podunk town, and I'm going to jet back to civilization!"

I don't think I was really that pissed, and most of what I said wasn't true, but I was really ticked that this S.O.B. hadn't been in town for three full days with no explanation. He blanched as I said those things and then said, "Are you serious? What was Team Rocket doing here? They got broken up a while back! Giovanni had been removed from the picture!"

"They were cutting off the tails of the Slowboobs who live in the nearby well, and they made a big profit selling the tails on the Black Market, I wouldn't be surprised if they came back again in a while, with even more thugs, so if I was you, I'd hire some gym trainers to help you out, let's get this battle started."

I got into and athletic stance, so that I could move in any direction to put some distance between us or close the distance between us, as the situation called fit. Bugsy nodded, regained his composure and then released a Buzzbreast. She began to buzz around the gym impatiently, and I think I heard her say, "You always let everything get so dirty, thank you for letting me clean."

"We have a battle right now," Bugsy replied, and the girl stopped in mid air, turned and identified me, "This one will be tough, get ready for a fight."

I smiled and let out Moco. She looked around, nodded and said, "Bugsy, it's time for our battle then, I finally found my tamer."

"You captured the Slicer?" Bugsy asked.

"Use slash." I commanded.

Moco drew her sword, dashed forward and using all her weight and momentum, slashed downward at the Buzzbreast. The enemy pulled back just in time to avoid a crippling blow. Bugsy was watching me, waiting for me to make another move, so I did, "Again." I said.

The Buzzbreast anticipated the move, and jumped into the air and began to hover there. "Sword wave!" I shouted.

Moco's blade glowed blue and then in an instant she swung it, and a wave of blue energy flew forward from it and hit the enemy right in the solar plexus. As the enemy fell, I felt Moco calm down, she was in the zone. The Buzzbreast literally had stars flying around her head, so Bugsy retracted her and let out a Spinnertit. "Web that sword away from her." Bugsy ordered, and Moco started to jump back, her training kicked in and she brought her weapon up to block any incoming blows, but that was what Bugsy had been counting on. The enemy girl spat out webbing which latched onto the steel, and then the girl used her head to pull the sword away from Moco, and caught the blade. "Ha!" Bugsy gloated, "A slicer without a sword is useless!"

I pulled out the dagger I had grabbed from the Rockets out and called out, "Moco, catch!" I tossed the weapon to her, she caught it, and flipped the blade so it was pointing down to the ground with her thumb up in a 'thumbs-up' gesture to me. "Slash!" I shouted.

Moco dashed in on the Spinnertit, and swung her blade up, the Spinnertit blocked it by a hair and a freckle. Moco punched the enemy girl, and nabbed her sword back. she jumped backward, flipped in the air and landed on both feet with a good five feet between them. She had her sword in her right hand, the dagger in her left. She turned her body sideways and moved the dagger (point-up) in front of her, and held the sword above her head, with the tip pointing down to the floor in front of her. She held her weapons like the Pirate Cervantes from the Soul Calibur series. "Sword wave and then Slash!" I shouted. She sent out the wave with her dagger and then dashed in and before she had even reached the Spinnertit began to spin, creating a deadly tornado of steel. Bugsy retracted his second girl, and he was sweating now.

"I can't believe we're already at this point, and you've only used one girl!" Bugsy said, in a voice mixed with anger and grudging admiration. He shouted, "I screw you, Leia!"

Leia was a Spidergirl. She was drop-dead gorgeous and had a smooth, spandex costume on. She blew me a kiss and then turned to Moco. My girl was panting and was obviously close to her breaking point. So I pulled her back into her pokeball. "Namun!" I called out.

Namun appeared, in her full attire, her kohl fully applied and her bandages swirled off her arms and awaited my commands. Namun was strong, but didn't know very many good attacks. So I had to try to keep the Spidergirl from using her webbing bullets. "Constrict and immobilize her!" I commanded.

Namun's wraps flew forward and grabbed Leia. She was soon immobilized. then the bandages began to creep up her arms and legs, eventually covering her almost completely. Leia gasped in pain when she suddenly felt herself getting constricted. She struggled and eventually gained some form of movement. Namun was fighting to keep her in her linen prison. Then the Spidergirl started to stagger forward. As suddenly as the first movement came, she accelerated and Namun turned into a deer in the headlights. Leia punched and Namun lost control of her attack and fell onto her backside. Leia picked her up and threw her into a nearby indoor tree. Namun was out cold. I cursed and retracted her, and sent out Monstra. "Ice Punch!" I commanded.

She ran forward and did an uppercut with a fist covered in icy energy, freezing Leia and sending her sprawling. She didn't get up, so Bugsy recalled her. Then he let out something I never expected to see in a harem in a million years, a Wasp. I saw even Monstra's jaw dropped. A wasp was nearly impossible to capture and then use. She was an absolutely smokin', with the exception of her face, which was the face of a hideous insect monster. The Wasp jumped into the air and pulled some of the stingers attached to her arms out, and threw them like Senbon needles. Monstra jumped back barely dodging one or two. "Blast her wings so she can't fly! Water gun!" I commanded.

Monstra shot a blast of continuous water out at her opponent, who was way faster than Monstra could predict. I needed to distract the enemy. The only way I could do that was to attack Bugsy, whom she viewed as her queen, myself. I drew three throwing knives and purposely missed with each one. The Wasp saw and zoomed in on me. Monstra caught on just in time to douse the other girls wings and knock her off course. The Wasp got up and ran for me. I ran right past Monstra, and as I did, I saw something unusual. Her normally circle-shaped pupils morphed into slits, and she roared. She tripped the wasp, grabbed her feet and spun around to throw her into a tree. Wood splintered off from the impact and then even more so as the Wasp dislodged herself from the hard wood. She turned around just in time to get an ice-punch to the face. She sailed through the air, and landed at Bugsy's feet, with three icy stars flying above her head. Bugsy tossed me a shiny red object, which I quickly identified as the Hive Badge. I whooped in excitement, I was one more step closer to my goal. Bugsy was doing some basic first aid to his girl so I walked over and helped him care for her. She would be fine after a little time at the center.

"I'm sorry I bitched so much at you in the beginning," I said, "I was annoyed at you not being here, but you were probably doing something important."

He looked at me in shock and said, "It's fine, dude. I was off on some research business, I had wanted to get it out of the way so I left a couple days ago, if I'd known what was going to happen, I would have postponed the trip, you've got to believe me, I'm sorry for the trouble."

I waved him off and we both got out girls healed at the center. I grabbed some coffee and gave him some. "I hope you like it with crème." I said.

"I'll add some sugar later," he replied, "right now, I feel like I should give you this, it's the fruit of that research I went on. I developed a TM. I call it Fury cutter, it doubles in strength with each consecutive hit, I know you'll use it well, and I've got some extras, so here you go!"

I put the light green disc in my bag and once our girls were ready, we parted ways. As I walked out of the center, I let Moco out to walk beside me. She looked over to me curiously, and I held up the Fury Cutter disc. She held out her hand and I placed the disc there delicately. She pressed it to her forehead and I counted to three, and then a white poof of smoke covered Moco, and when it blew away, the disc was still in her hand, but it was black, and cracked in half. She tossed it in a nearby trashcan and we kept walking. We were nearly at the western gate of town when goose-bumps ran quickly up my back and a sliver of light flared from left to right across my vision. I turned around blearily, trying to discover the source of the flash, and there stood Silver.

"What is all of this about Team Rocket coming back?" he demanded, "Have you heard anything?"

"Yeah," I answered cautiously, I wanted to get that Chikotit back, "They invaded the Slowboob well and I took 'em out."

"You?" he said, for a moment shock raced across his face, "But then again, Team Rocket is a bunch of weaklings, they act tough in a group, but if you get them alone… I hate the weak, and I hate Team Rocket. You say you beat them? That doesn't prove anything!"

He tossed out a pokeball, it opened to reveal a Slicer, who had an uncanny resemblance to Moco, but where Moco had red pants and a white kimono, this Slicer had white pants and a red kimono. "Ocom?" Moco asked.

"Moco?" the other asked.

"You know her?" I asked.

"She's my sister," Moco replied, "We're like rivals."

Ocom drew her sword and said, "And today we finally find out who's better!"

"Fury cutter!" I cried.

Moco ran up and slashed from her sister's left shoulder to her right hip, I noticed a faint green glow. Ocom parried the hit and countered, only to miss. "Keep 'em goin'!" I urged.

Moco sliced from her sister's right shoulder to her left hip, this time her blade had a definite green tint. Ocom jumped back and taunted, "I almost felt that, that time around."

Moco sliced again, and this time she drew blood, her blade was glowing a bright green. "Don't fail me, Slash!" Silver demanded.

Ocom countered the Fury cutter this time around, Moco fell back a bit, but jumped up and used Fury cutter again, her blade was getting brighter and brighter. They clashed again, both of their attacks hitting. The super Fury cutter and the equally powerful counter sent both girls sprawling. They landed on their backs, stars spinning around their heads. I pulled Moco back and Silver sent out a Ghostly. I unleashed Monstra. "Bite!" I bellowed. The dark attack was super effective, taking the Ghostly out. Silver let out a Boobleaf, it had to be the Chikotit.

I shouted, "Ice Punch!"

"Not so fast, Razor Leaf!" Silver shouted.

The Boobleaf's attack was faster than Monstra, and Monstra collapsed in pain. I called her back, but now I was mad. Kono appeared next to me as if on call, "Poison Lash and then Call Me Queen." I whispered.

She smirked and cracked her whip, purple energy blazing. She lashed it out at the Boobleaf, which tried to send another volley of Razor Leaves at her. Silver tried to get his girl back under his disciplined control, "Control yourself, it's just a Domina, you can take her!"

But it fell on deaf ears, Poison Lash was super effective against grass types. Silver recalled his girl with a curse, then chose a Dark Elf. I pulled Kono and let out Namun. My dex was bleeping, so I pulled it out and it read, **new attack learned, **_Cobra Bandage._ "Cobra Bandage," I shouted.

Namun reached out with her arms and her wrappings shot off her arms to form a gigantic snake, which slithered up and bit the Dark Elf. The Dark elf was woozy, so a quick Constrict took care of her. I recalled my girls and I said, "You stole that Boobleaf, give it back."

"You beat me once, and it was a fluke, that last newly learned move saved you, but you won't be so lucky next time," he leapt into the treeline and jumped from branch to branch and out of sight. I wouldn't lose him just yet.

I ran after him, I had forgotten to heal my hurt girls. I stayed close behind him, my training was paying off, until I got lost in some mist. "Fuck!" I cursed, "There's no way I'm catching him like this…"

The mist was getting thicker. Then a Feral girl walked out of the mist, it was a Vampire. "Oh shit…" I realized I hadn't healed my girls and I was out of potions, "Come on out Kono!"

The Vampire formed a blood sword and smacked my girl out of the way, I retracted her and let out Namun, but the result was the same, I was out of pokegirls, and that meant I was 75% of my way to screwed. I concentrated on the memories I had of my mother and I shot electricity out of my fingertips to zap the Vampire good. She didn't get up, which I counted as a victory. I pulled out a Great Ball and was about to toss it at the girl when another figure stepped out of the mist.

He was taller than me, but only just, had a billowing torn black cloak covering his entire body except for his face, which was covered by an evil blue crystal mask. It had a menacing face carved into it, and then a ghostly voice drifted out, "_I have finally found you, Gold._"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Haha, you don't get to know, after all, you're just my next test subject."

He grabbed me by the throat and picked me up in the air. I drew my hidden blades and slashed at his arm, but all I cut was cloak, so either this guy was skin and bones, or, he was a ghost. But his fingers were real, and getting chokes sucks, it isn't like in the movies where you just rub it a little and it goes away, it hurts for days, as I would find out. But the thought of the days to come wasn't bothering me yet, I was all in the present, because I thought I was going to die. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, never figuring out who my father was, never getting all the gym badges… was I really that weak? And then it occurred to me, I had battled, but I hadn't trained, gotten my girls stamina up, so when they did take damage, they weren't able to deal with it as well as they should have. I was not going to die today, I decided, I would find a way out, but, as it turns out, a way out found me.

Black fire erupted from behind me, eating up the fog, and the man in the Crystal mask dropped me. I landed on my ass, and alternated between coughing up a lung and breathing deeply trying to regain oxygen. When I looked up, a wall of the black fire was keeping the man in the crystal mask back, his mask mocking my weakness, until he turned and ran away. I turned around, and there stood a man who was about a head taller than me, in all black clothes, with pale, but almost scaly skin, huge revolvers strapped to his hips, but was most disturbing was his eyes, they were all black with white slit pupils. "My name is Ryuujin," he said, "I have a transportable healing station, you want to use it?"

I tried to say something, but only a cough came out. Ryuujin brought out the machine and I used it. I took back my girls and put their balls back in their holsters on my belt. "Sorry I didn't show up earlier," he apologized, "I'm a 'hunter' contracted to take out Rockets by the Green Conference. I can see why Team Rocket wanted you, you've got interesting genes."

"Wh*cough*o was tha*cough*t guy?"

"A top leader in this new Team Rocket, I've been on his trail for months now. You stood up to him, a courageous act for such a newbie, I like you. You have potential, and I have the feeling that with a nudge, you could be great. Wanna be my apprentice?"

I shook my head, not too fast, I had to think about it, then I explained, "I realized that I don't have enough power, and I know that any power I get, I have to earn, so I'm going to train, and once I'm ready, I'll continue on my journey, and I'll take this world by storm, so even though I'd like to take the short cut, I don't think I will. But you would be a great friend in a tough spot, could we just get each other's dex numbers, so I could call you in an emergency?"

Ryuujin nodded in satisfaction and took my dex and entered himself into the contacts. I nodded in thanks and before he left I asked, "How do you get out of his hellhole?"

He smiled and snapped his fingers and I found myself outside the forest, with a sign pointing in saying, _This way to Azelea Town._ I went north and noticed how dark it was, I must have spent more time in the forest than I had noticed. A two story house rose up in the distance, so I decided to check in to see if I could stay for the night. I trudged up there and knocked on the door, to be greeted by someone I hadn't seen in a long time, Crystal. She hadn't changed much, she didn't even look dirty. She looked up and down and burst out laughing until she saw the marks on my neck. "Oh my god, Gold," she said, "Who did this? Are you raising a Domina or something?"

"Yes, but she didn't do that."

"Then who did?"

"I'm not going to talk about it, what is this place?"

"Oh, this is the Johto branch of the Kujaku Ranch, the ones my grandparents own! I just picked up a harpy for myself and I was going to train a bit here and then head into Goldenrod, yourself?"

"I need to find a place to train my girls."

"I'm sure gramps wouldn't object to teaching you to train to the best of your ability either, we can ask him now, and then for a room for the night I trust?"

Crystal led me to a couch, where I collapsed and she bustled off to save the day. She got me a room, and then warned me before she left, "These walls are paper thin, so please no funny business."

I nodded carefully and waved her goodnight. I showered and I let everyone out of their balls. I told them exactly what had happened from start to finish of the battle with the man in the Crystal mask and they all sat there in shock. Namun had to put down her glass of water after the entire story had been told, "This water doesn't taste right," she said.

I got everyone a glass and I made them drink it, they all looked disgusted at the taste, "This is the taste of defeat, I love the thrill of combat, but this guy is on a whole new level, and we're not ready, we have to train to get this taste out of our mouth, and yeah, this water does taste bad."

The next morning I found myself awake at seven in the morning, so I dressed and went outside. It was a cold morning and a light fog was rolling in. I felt the air crackle and I heard a voice, "Well, you've got a Blood Gift, that much is plain."

An old man was standing on a wooden pole, one foot over the other, keeping perfectly balanced. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I own this ranch, and I'm here to help you train your girls."

"You ready?"

"haha! You have fire, I like it, so here's the deal… I saw your recent gym battle with Bugsy, you recall you're girls after they get tired, but they can do more. In order for them to attain their full potential you'll have to make them push themselves, and the only way to do that is to show them that you're pushing yourself past your own limits. So I'll start training you to control that little electricity thing and then you can apply that to training your own girls, okay?"

I nodded, not sure what he was talking about, but I was going to roll with it. He jumped down to touch my forehead, and I felt something click in the back of my mind. It wasn't the memory of my mother that activated the electricity, the adrenaline from battle gave it to me. I drew it out and it crackled around my hands. A smile danced across my mouth. "So, if this is electricity, what is fire? Or water? Poison?"

He shrugged and said, "It is my gift to help achieve potential through nudges, not epiphanies. Don't ask how, it just is. Now, you have your powers, it's time to make them grow! You're girls will work alongside you and then… then they will be able to go beyond others, you keep this type of training up, and there is no end for your power's growth. There is a risk though, before we get started."

"What is it?"

"As you train, you will promote the growth of your Blood Gift(s), you may awaken dormant Blood Curse(s). Are you ready for that?"

I nodded and released my girls. The old man let loose five Harpies. I picked one and shot a bolt of electricity at her, taking her out. Monstra followed suit and used her Ice punch to take out one. Kono lashed out and twisted a Harpy's neck. Moco sliced one in two, and Naumun had her bandages eat the harpy and then constrict. Then the harpies got back up. I jumped in front of my girls and I put my will into a Lightning Bolt which took all five harpies out again. But they kept getting up. Everything we did had no effect. I covered myself in electricity and using that speed zipped around and tackled each of the harpies. They stayed down for five seconds, and I started to cough up blood. The harpies surrounded us and took us down.

The old man shouted, "You've done great, not many people make it past three rounds, you've done twenty."

Two of the enemy started to kick Namun and rage boiled in my gut and I stood up and called even more electricity down, putting all my being into it. The harpies fell into piles of ashes. The ground sizzled and cracked. Namun was staring at me in shock as was everyone else, the lightshow had attracted Crystal and an elderly woman out of the house. I was wobbling, but staying up. Namun gave me a shoulder to lean on. I silently thanked her and we locked eyes. It felt like I was literally sucked into her royal purple eyes. I could feel the ancient power sleeping deep in her and I pulled the wrappings off, and power flowed out of her. Gold and purple flowed all around me. Hieroglyphics danced around me and I felt Namun's soul, her desires, her hopes, and what made her Namun was in front of me and then suddenly a part of me. Then I felt like something in the back of my head yanked on me, dragging me back into real life. I could see an aura around everyone nearby. The old man was a hard gray, the old lady a weathered blue. Crystal was a shining baby blue. Monstra was a blue streaked with gold, and deep down, a raging red. Kono was purple with a golden core. Moco was a bright yellow with a flecks of gold swirling down to the center.

_ What the hell is all this?_ I thought, and then I heard in another voice, but in my head, _I have no idea, this is too weird._ It had sounded like Namun, we locked eyes again, this time no lightshow thank god, but then I said, "Could this be…"

"…a Delta Bond?" she finished.

"Trippy," we both said in complete unison.

Crystal touched my arm, and then she must have seen the auras too, because she yelped and jumped back. then she touched my arm, let go, and touched again. "What is this?"

"I want it to turn off, whatever it is."

"Focus on your eyes," the old man said, "and then turn it off, it's usually like that."

I did as he said and it worked. I almost heard a light switch off, so I turned it on again, then off again. "Stop making your eyes do that!" Kono demanded, "It's like you see right through me when you do that."

Namun's eyes were leaking purple and gold energy. She stood up and turned it off, "It's like I can gaze into a soul when I do that."

"A Soul…Gaze?" Crystal asked, "That sounds so…. ROMANTIC! Oh my god, it is like that, isn't it… but that makes sense, Gold has a golden soul, and all of his girls are being gradually affected by him. And their own auras are becoming a bit more gold."

Monstra locked eyes with me and nothing happened, but when I turned on my soul gaze I had a repeat of what happened with Namun and I felt a Delta Bond form. I pulled out and we both shook ourselves to make the funky feeling go away. But if I was really looking into a soul, did they look back? And why did everyone seem in awe after it was done? I looked over to the old man and he said, "Well, you've awakened your gift. That's all I can do for you, it just took a bit of prodding, now, all you need to do is the conditioning, I bet you could do that best in Goldenrod City, so rest for today and tomorrow you can set off."

I nodded and my girls did as well. We needed a rest.

Tamer: Gold

Party

Monstra- lvl 22 Cuntinaw

Namun- lvl 24 Bandame

Kono- lvl 22 Domina

Moco- lvl 21 Slicer

BADGES

Zephyr

Hive

AUTHOR'S NOTES

A special thank you to Kamen Rider: Bushido for the cooperation with the cross over. I hope I haven't done anything out of line with Ryuujin, if you feel I have, please let me know so I can fix it. I know I only did one lemon, but it was like three pages long, so deal with it. I am too tired to write another, I'll do three lemons next chapter, happy?

That-guy-with-that-name


	3. Chapter 3

Pokegirls: Gold Version

Chapter 3

Crystal was leading me into Goldenrod city. "C'mon!" Crystal shouted, "It's just over this hill!"

And it was a steep hill indeed. But I didn't grumble and I kept putting one foot in front of the other until I crested the hill and the sight that awaited me was breath-taking. The entire city seemed to be made of glittering gold and silver bricks, with diamond windows. As I gaped my dex beeped, I brought it out and it read off, _"Goldenrod City, the new Las Vegas. After the War of Revenge, many cities specialized their economies to address a certain need, some towns became ports, others factories, and so on and so forth, but Goldenrod was founded after all such needs were met, so Goldenrod was modeled after the gambling capital of the Pre-Sukube world. It was meant to be a tourist attraction to bring guests into the at the time, under populated Johto league, however, it did so much more than that, it ended up being the greatest source of the Johto League's income and later named the capital. It is the single largest city in the Johto League and the fifth biggest city in the world, just behind Veilstone City of the Sinnoh region."_

"Wow," Crystal remarked, "That's handy."

I nodded in surprise; that was way more info than they had had on any Johto City up until then. "This gadget is really coming in handy, ya'know?"

"Well, what it didn't tell you is that it's crime rate is also sky high," Crystal continued, "And they have gangs at most of the gates, just looking to jump tamers for money and pokegirls."

I grunted, "So, what's the plan?"

"I know a few very discreet ways into the city, follow me."

She tore off down the hill and I followed easily keeping pace. We headed into a dense tree-line and then north. After a hard mile of dense foliage, we eventually turned west towards the city. She stopped at a wooden fence between two buildings and sighed. "What is it?" I asked.

"They finally got around to boarding this old alleyway up, too many ferals snuck in via this way. So I guess we'll just have to head farther north until we get to the back door of the flower shop, I am good friends with them, so we can get in easy."

I looked back over to the wooden fence, it wasn't that tall, more of a visual deterrent than an actual deterrent. I took five steps backwards and ran at the fence, up for three steps and then grabbed onto the top. I hung there for a moment, and then positioned my feet into a squat position and pushed myself to the top. I swung my legs over and I said, "I'll take this shortcut, and I'll see you later!"

I dropped and landed in a puddle. I quickly pulled my foot out of the mud and took a step forward, right into a large man's chest. He was ripped, and looked pissed. I jumped back into the wall. "Who the hell you think you are?" he demanded, "You tryin to sneak into my part of this neighborhood?"

"No," I said, "just passin through, I know you'll understand."

"Just passin through? Then you can pay the 1,000 SLC toll."

I laughed and he arched his eyebrows. I let out Monstra and he let out a Mini Top. "Kill them both!" he ordered.

I arched my eyebrow but said, "Water gun!"

Monstra shot out a pillar of water and knocked the Mini-top on her ass. The enemy stood back up and looked at me and said, "Run, he'll really make me kill you!"

"I don't back down," I replied curtly.

"Do it bitch, pull out the gun and shoot him!" the large man ordered.

She pulled out the gun and Monstra jumped in front of me. I drew a knife out and was about to throw it when the enemy girl threw the gun down. "I won't kill anymore John, you can't make me."

I could tell that this was about to get ugly. John pulled out a revolver and shot his girl in the back of the head. She fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Get him! Water Gun!" I shouted.

But he had turned and ran. I pulled out my dex and made an emergency call, the police were there in minutes, but by then it was too late, the Mini-top died in my arms. The police interviewed me and Monstra and then took the body away. One officer lingered behind and said, "You know, ever since that new Team Rocket came above ground, crime has increased, please be more careful."

As I stared at the ground, I realized the police hadn't taken away the gun, so I picked it up and I held it for a moment. The girl hadn't shot me, so the guy shot her. "If people are encouraged to let their darkness run rampant, then they have to learn a lesson in the consequences." I said to myself and I pocketed the revolver.

What I needed was information. My master back in New Bark Town had told me of where she had honed her skills, a place in the underground, called the Court of Shinobi. This mythical court knew most of the goings on of most major guilds and had a base in Goldenrod, deep withing the catacombs of the underground. The underground was an abandoned subway network, the tracks taken out and cement put in over where the trains used to run, making a smooth cement floor all the way across and throughout the tunnels. Shops and boutiques occupied sections, which were patrolled by police, others areas were hives of thieves, burglars, and murderers. I followed one particularly dark path, expecting to encounter trouble.

Soon the walls became lined with skeletons of the dead. I had learned as child that during the Revenge War they had made these catacombs in a few places to house the thousands of dead. Now they were crumbling bones. A bit farther and I would find the Court of Shinobi, and surely they would have the info I was looking for. I let out Kono and we kept walking. But all of this was too quiet. Suddenly what little light we had to go by vanished, and when it came back, seven men in skeleton costumes had us surrounded.

A man in all white clothes who hid his face under a long white hood dropped in front of us. "What have we here?" he asked.

"Spies!" cried one skeleton.

"Trespassers!" cried another.

"I am not a spy!" I cried.

"Don't interrupt me," shushed the man in white. A skeleton gagged me. And then they did something unexpected, they burst into song.

"_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where all sorts of scoundrels  
Collect in a lair"  
_All the Skeletons yanked off their costumes, revealing an assortment of armored men and beggars.  
_  
"Maybe you've heard of that mythical place"  
_A Psychic pokegirl made a skull levitate and mouth the words next to my right ear.  
_  
"Called the Court of Shinobi"  
_Another skull appeared next to Kono's left ear, mouthing the words.  
_  
"Hello, you're there!"  
_A Ninjacket bellowed into my ear.  
_  
Where the lame can walk  
_The beggars dropped their crutches__

And the blind can see  
The beggars pulled off their eye patches. __

But the dead don't talk  
three marionette skeletons dropped from the ceiling and the man in white cut them in half with a sword. __

So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found  
Kono and I were thrown up into the air and landed in the hands of the armored brutes. __

We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
The man in white bounded forwards and danced along the path forward, singing merrily. __

Here in the Court of Shinobi  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!"  
The man in white turned around and jumped up on top of a crowd which I hadn't noticed was there and was carried alongside Kono and I.

The man in white stopped singing to present us to a crowd in a large area which looked like a market. My jaw dropped, there were just so many of them. "Gather around everyone, there we've caught some spies from above!"

Everyone there dropped what they were doing to come over and spit and boo at me. I was totally flabbergasted until I saw two racks and a gleaming executioner's axe.

_Justice is swift in the Court of Shinobi  
_the man in white was singing again.__

I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
he twirled around twice, once ending up in a business suit and then in black robe with a powdered wig.__

We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!  
He twirled again and ended up shirtless and in an executioner's hood. My jaw dropped, he was serious. I gathered electricity and shot it out in a wave. Everyone jumped back so I cut off my restraints and drew my hidden blades. I grabbed the man in white and held the blade against his throat. The song stopped and I shouted, "I am a student of this court, my master is a Shinobi type pokegirl in New Bark Town, I came here for information, but you guys sure know how to make a guy feel unwelcome."

"Why hadn't you just said so in the first place?" the man in white had asked.

I nearly killed them there, I won't lie. But instead I said, "A large man by the name of John needs to pay for a terrible offense, tell me where I can find him."

Many in the crowd nodded, but only one stepped forward, "I think I know the one you're talking about, I can show you the way."

I released the man in white and I followed the ninja out of the underground. In the east side of town was a large workshop where an inventor created new ways to get from point A to point B using green energy and a thing called a "Float System". John was terrorizing said man by demanding he buy "protection" from street thugs. I was dropped off at the front door and found two thugs in all black standing guard. Monstra and Namun flashed into existence and the thugs started to laugh, so I snapped my fingers and Monstra shot them with water and then froze it with her fist, creating an interesting ice sculpture, which Namun broke via a Cobra Bandage attack. Their frozen flesh crumbled to the ground and I walked into the workshop. And old man was walking around a crowded bottom floor serving drinks. I pulled on my Delta bond with Monstra and I felt ice surround my fists. I dashed forward and destroyed two tables and took out four thugs. Monstra sprayed another three tables and then Namun subdued them.

Only John and the old man were left. So I pulled out the gun and I said, "You know John, my master always said that guns were unsophisticated, but you know what, it's just another way to die, and now that I think about it, there are times where a gun is a great solution for a kill, such as right now, you don't have time to close the distance between us or draw your weapon and let's face it, it's almost poetic."

I was going to pull the trigger, but suddenly a black figure was in the way. He had black jeans, beaten up red skater shoes, and a red leather jacket. The jacket had a hood which was up, covering his face in darkness, although a red baseball cap stuck out from underneath. The revolver was pointed at his chest and he pushed it away until it was pointed off to his side. He whispered, "You can't embark on the Path of Blood. It had too heavy a price, this slime will be taken care of, until later, sleep."

He raised his right arm and snapped his fingers, and oddly enough, it sounded like metal clinking and blackness took me. I would wake up two hours later, on a cot. I sat up blearily and someone rushed over to see me. This guy had long black hair, and deep red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's me, Ryuujin," he replied, a bit bewildered.

"You look different, you're eyes are normal."

"Well, I think the forest might have been playing tricks with you."

"What happened?"

"You were about to kill someone, and your father stopped you."

Air rushed out of my lungs, "That was my father?"

"None other, he told me not to tell you much about him because he wants you to figure it out."

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"He's been watching you for a long time, and he says that figuring out his identity is the main source of drive for you in your journey, and he doesn't want to take that away until you find a new source of drive."

"Is that really the kind of man he is?"

"Well, he's the kind of man who has been down 'The Path of Blood', and suffered the consequences, and he doesn't want you to go through what he has, he wants you to have power, to earn it yourself, and to understand the gravity of death. But that last lesson is a tough lesson to learn and he doesn't want you to learn it until you're stronger."

"I think I understand the gravity of death."

"You'll never understand it until you see the light fade from someone's eyes."

I nodded, it made some sense, but to have been so close to him, and not get to even say anything back, was tearing me apart. "I was so close, and I didn't even know it."

"Well, if I were you, the only things to do is get stronger, and keep getting gym badges, so… I know a couple of places to train in this city. I made a note of them in your dex, so when you get up and around, just go to the marked spots on the map and train your girls, then head over to the gym. I also marked some places of interest on the map, go there for breaks and food. I'll see you later."

I nodded and stood up. Ryuujin left the room and I gathered my things and went outside of the small bedroom. I was upstairs in that old man's workshop. He was downstairs building something. Sparks flew as he welded some metal together. It looked like a glider for a single person. I coughed to get his attention and he stopped what he was doing and said, "ah, finally awake, good sir. Thank the heavens, I was getting worried. I have been thinking of a way to repay you for freeing me from those gangsters, and I finally came up with a good way. This is my solution." He pointed to the glider.

"You see," he continued, "It has been my life's work to create better transportation, I am the inventor of the Magnet Train which runs from Johto to Kanto, and now I am working on personal transportation. This glider is based off of the hover board design I had made as a child. You will notice the two anchors for your feet, which will keep you attached at all times, next, take a look at the wings, they are completely foldable, meaning you can carry the entire thing like a back-pack when it is not in use. The start-up mechanism is in these gloves, when you wear them and clench your fists, it will power up and start to move forward, then depending on how you shift your balance, the glider will react by turning and accelerating with respect to your lean. It is powered by the solar energy you will gather while in backpack or glider mode by simply being in light, whether it be sun, moon or even artificial light matters not."

I stared at the man, was he nuts, but then he handed me the gloves and I clenched my fists and the glider began to hover off its rack. I opened my fists and it floated down to the ground. I stepped onto it and my feet were locked in. "Wait," I asked, "How do I unlock my feet?"

"Say unlock."

"Unlock," and surely enough my feet popped out, "This is awesome!"

"A word of warning, however, it will not go higher than three feet in the air, and if you need to get onto a four foot wall, then jump just before it to get up and it isn't advanced enough to run on water yet."

I nodded enthusiastically, then waved goodbye and whizzed out of the workshop. I went straight from there onto 'The Strip", which was the main street of Goldenrod, complete with ten casinos, a Sliph department store, the famous Radio Tower and of course the biggest Pokecenter in the world. I had had a rough night, and I needed to cool off. The nearest casino was called 'Camelot' and I decided to check it out. My glider folded up and I strapped it onto my back.

Five steps in, I found a game coin on the floor. I picked it up and saw the slots. I wasn't really into gambling, but I had a coin, and it was free, so why not? Best decision I made all night. One man cursed and punched a machine, then walked away forgetting his empty coin case. I picked it up and sat down on his stool. I inserted the coin and pulled the lever.

There were nine total symbols and if any of the lines matched in any direction, I would win. On the left it read up to down, **Eva, Excalibur, **and **Cherry**. The middle read from up to down, **Squirtity, Excalibur **and **Charamanda**. On the right, it stopped at **Boobisaur, Excalibur, **and **Peekabuu**.

Lights flashed and the digital screen faded and then replaced itself with **EXCALIBUR JACKPOT! WINNER! WINNER!** My jaw dropped and coins sprayed out of the machine. I turned those coins into chips and I hit the craps tables for three hours, tripling my chip's value. At one point most of the casino was standing around my table, I was rolling, Namun was at my side, and I just needed one more seven to triple everything again, so I held out the dice to my left and whispered, "Blow on 'em for me."

Namun smiled and let out a stream of warm air which danced across my palm and around my dice, I rolled and I got another seven. I decided to call it quits, so I cashed my chips in, walking away with 1 million SLC. Namun dragged me to a clothing store and begged for some cash, so I handed her a stack and she ran off gleefully. As she went on a shopping spree, I decided to look around at some of the merchandise. I eventually found my way over to the collars. They had collars in every variety, color and function imaginable. I decided I would buy some, so I carefully browsed for a long time. It would take me an hour, but I ended up with four perfect collars. One was blue with ruby studs, complete with sea incense add-on, powering up water attacks. Another was leopard print leather with three inch gold spikes. The coolest one I found was a traditional Egyptian _Wesekh_ complete with gold, lapis lazuli and colorful beads. And of course, I also found a collar modeled after a Knight's Crest, an ancient symbol of swordsmanship and status.

After I bought all this, I found my funds were still enormous, so I left a note for Namun at the checkout and I went to the Sliph Department Store. On the top floor they were showing how Evolutionary stones were organically made and how Sliph was close to being able to manufacture evolutionary stones. They had an auction for sets of stones and individual stones, the prices were pretty high. I walked up to one man who was in a uniform, and I said, "Excuse me, I'd like to buy some stones, just in case I ever do need them, which package would you recommend?"

He pointed at a black box, which was going for extraordinary amounts of cash. I could see it was going to be sold in a few minutes, so I got some cash ready and started to wait. A man with a microphone walked over to the box and said, "This here is our mystery box, it is filled with all sorts of stones, some of them evolutionary, others, merely precious gems, so get your bids ready, it's going for twenty thousand SLC, do we have twenty-five thousand SLC?"

An elder gentleman raised his hand, and the auctioneer said, "thirty thousand SLC?"

I raised my hand, and the auctioneer shouted, "Do I hear thirty-five thousand SLC?"

Another tamer raised his hand and I decided to send them reeling, I shouted, "100 thousand SLC!"

The crowd gaped at me, and said nothing, and nobody could top it, so I walked away with the big black box on my arm. As I exited the auction I saw Namun, and she had a new dress on. She had a gold circlet on her head with a cobra and vulture poking out of the front. Her new get-up was all linen, of course, and it had no sides on the legs, showing off her smooth, long legs, it was tight up top, and slightly see-through, revealing much of her impressive assets. She offered me her arm and I took it, "You know that after this I'll have to let all of the girls go shopping, right?"

"Did you spend all your money in one place master?"

"I spent a ton on you tonight."

"It's a wonderful dress, thank you master."

"I got you something other than the dress too."

She turned to me, surprise on her face. I reached into my bag and pulled out her custom Wesekh. "Is this?" she asked.

"It's a lot like a collar, if that's what you're asking." I responded.

She was entranced by it, but seemed to be afraid to touch it, so I put it around her neck for her, and she touched her hands to it, feeling it's solid and glorious weight on her neck. "Master, I'm going to jump your bones so hard tonight."

I laughed and we kept walking as we exited the department store, but once we got downstairs, I could immediately feel that something was off about the abandoned lobby. I glanced around and saw nothing, but it felt like someone was watching me. I could hear slight footsteps, but couldn't see anything, someone was there, invisible. I turned on my soulgaze and saw a woman in a kimono made of fire. She was walking around Namun and I, seemingly looking us over. "Who are you?" I demanded.

The woman looked around and then shrugged. She was muttering under her breath, I caught only the words pure and gold. "Yes, my aura is gold, how the hell are you invisible?"

She jumped backwards and said, "You can see me?"

"Why are you hiding?" I demanded.

"This _is_ interesting, I think I'll go now, but judging from your auras, you have a delta bond, I think I'll give you this TM. It's called Return, and the closer you two are, the more powerful it becomes."

She handed me the TM, snapped her fingers, and the fire that was her clothes expanded and then retracted, leaving nothing behind. Namun was looking at me questioningly, so I relayed the conversation to her via our bond and she took the TM, and placed it on her forehead, in three seconds, the disc turned black and then cracked in half. The broken disc then crumbled into dust, which fell to the ground.

The center was just across the street from the department store, so we hurried across the busy street and grabbed a room key. Namun practically dragged me to the elevator. It was glass and she had purposefully picked a room high up with a view. Once were inside and all the buttons were pressed, she pulled me close and began to kiss me, guiding my hands to her ass and worming into a deep kiss in a warm embrace. I totally forgot that the elevator was glass and I was probably giving the people in the lobby a show, but I was in the moment, and that kiss was all that mattered. We stopped once on the way up, and Namun separated from our kiss to glare at the tamer who had wanted to go up too. He stayed out of the elevator and we got going again.

When we were at our floor, she yanked me to the room of her choice, threw me onto the bed, locked the door and turned around, a sultry smile on her lips. "Whoa, whoa there girl, I'm covered in dirt, at least let me shower off before you rape me, okay?"

She was about to say no, but then a thought must have struck her, because she nodded and said, "Fine, take your time."

So I went into the extraordinarily large bathroom and stripped. I turned on the shower radio and prepared the water, once it was hot enough, I stepped under the water and grabbed for the soap, but there wasn't any. In fact there wasn't anything to clean myself with at all. "This big a bathroom and no soap? The league is slipping…" I pondered out loud.

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped around, startled and on edge. Namun had all the shampoo, conditioner, soap, towels, and everything else in a basket behind her. She was completely naked her incredible figure begging for my attentions and then she said, "They had all this in a basket right by the door, a shame you didn't see them, but now I have it all, I guess… I'll have to clean you up master."

**LEMON BEGIN**

"Kinky," I admired. Namun smiled and guided me into the shower, right as I was going to start everything, she jumped a small distance away and had her linens hold me fast. They pulled me spread eagle and I gulped, Namun had clearly been spending a little too much time with Kono. But it was a little too late for any action on my part.

The soap had a Citrus scent which filled the room the second Namun got it a little wet. Once her hands were soapy, she began to wash every part of my body, starting on my arms, working to my shoulders. She massaged every muscle, relieved all my stress, and of course, turned off my radio and put on the soothing sounds of waves lapping against a beach.

After working on my shoulders, she worked on my neck. She scrubbed my head with shampoo and conditioner, and at some point, laid me down on the ground, and I, in my state of lethargy, just laid there and let her work her magic. She took her sweet time, and after my upper body was done, she started on my toes, and worked her way up, absolutely worshiping me, and I loved every second of it. Once I was completely clean she brought me from my lethargic state by rubbing my cock. I had been aroused since I had turned around and seen her enter, so she was basically giving me a reminder that I was in fact capable of movement.

I made eye contact with her and she lowered her head and began to swirl her tongue around the head of my hard cock. I purred in contentment and she started to suck on it, bobbing her head with swift, deliberate motions. She started to take it deeper and deeper into her throat until she was basically deep throating me. She was so warm and every place she touched me seemed to be on fire. I looked at her again and I saw that as she sucked on me, she was also fingering herself and seeing this, I pulled her off me and pulled her on again in a sixty-nine position. I gave her wet pussy a long lick and she gasped, and then said, "Oh yeah?"

She took me in again in one swift motion, and this time worked her throat, bringing me to the edge of an orgasm. But two could play that game, I spread her lips with my hands and pushed my tongue in as far as I could, and started to hum, sending shivers up her spine and she gasped and arched her back, taking her mouth off my cock in order to moan. But now that I was in, I let go of her pussy and pulled it closer to me by wrapping my hands around her legs. She tasted like spicy cinnamon, and it was intoxicating. But soon the spice was too hot, I had to take a break, but that was all she needed, she took my cock in again, and started to hum, sending me over the edge. In response, I pushed my fingers up and into her wet snatch, sending her off into orgasm too.

She crawled forward and then grabbed my still hard cock and impaled herself on me. I groaned and grabbed onto her ass and pushed up into her. She purred and rocked her hips forward and backwards, pushing me towards bliss. "You're good, master," she moaned, "But I can still do better, can you keep up with me?"

She pushed off of her left leg and spun around to the right 180 degrees. She was grinding on me, and leaned forward, capturing me in a searing kiss, egging me on. But I was hitting my second wind. I formed a rhythm and started to push up into her, forcing a moan out of her. She started to bounce, and leaned forward again, so her boobs bounced in my face. I latched onto a nipple and sucked, she purred and began to rotate her hips into her bounces, I was on cloud nine. "Oh god, master, don't stop!"

I grunted and put more power into it, sacrificing speed, and she sat back up, her back arched and she nearly screamed. I pushed in deeper and deeper, and I started to hit her G-spot, sending her over into orgasm. Her pussy contorted and her eyes shot open as she hit wave after wave, and then she began to shake her head, trying to fight back for control, but I let loose, finally going all out and emptying myself into her womb. She was up right for a couple moments, and then she fell on top of me, the both of us laying there in the now cold water, with a new and fun stink of our own.

**END LEMON**

I washed for real, picked up Namun and carried her to bed and spooned her as I fell asleep. I slept in, waking up at around ten. I rolled out of bed to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Namun was bringing a tray over, a radiant smile on her face. We ate together and once we were done, we headed out to one of the places Ryuujin had recommended, they called it the underground coliseum, where the tamers of Goldenrod would gather to battle it out for bragging rights. What I hadn't known was that the normal people could get into the stands to watch and cheer on their favorites. So the arena's stands were packed with spectators all wanting to see the lengths tamers would go to in order to win, and of course, the occasional blood-bath.

The prelims were basic teamwork exercises, break all the crates, collect all the orbs, sily things like that, but the twist was the time limit. We barely passed the orbs test, but in the end, the best sixteen competitors were chosen to compete, and one by one, tamers were pulled out of the general crowd and put in a cell to await their battles.

I was assigned cell number seven. It wasn't a spa, but it was nice enough, plain walls, a water fountain, and a couch. So I let all my girls out, Namun, Monstra, Moco, and Kono, in that order. "So, you all know what we're here to do, to train, but first, I have some presents for you…" I brought out the collars, and they were all shocked, with the exception of Namun, they gleefully put them on and then promised to do nasty things to me after the tournament. Suddenly the room started to move, and I recalled my girls and held onto the couch. But as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The door creaked open and two men beckoned me out. I trotted out into a tunnel that looked like it was for a football stadium.

There were eight total sets of gigantic lights illuminating the battle-ground, and the crowd was roaring. Another tamer was walking out of the tunnel on the other side, he was tall, and in all red clothes, giving him away as a cool tamer, the self-proclaimed followers of Champion Red. A booming voice filled the arena, "Alright Goldenrod City, here are two newbies to our tournament, so I'll explain the rules, this is a one on one pokegirl battle, so tamers can only use one girl, and I'll pick the girl you use, you must fight your opponent to the best of your ability. So, I'll pick the girl you use not by knowing what type of girls you have, but rather, things like the girl you used most previously in a battle, or the girl you like to tame the least, things like that. Anyway, here comes the fun! This is the fourth battle of our first round, it is Gold of New Bark Town v.s. Cooltamer Chris, you guys have to use the girl you most recently tamed! Battle start!"

I smiled and shouted, "Let's show this clown how it's done Namun!"

He scowled and said, "okay tough guy, let's see you take down Cynthia, my Ivywhore!"

Namun was seemed to be glowing in the lights, and the announcer said, "Well, a Bandame and an Ivywhore, and both these girls look positively fuckable, I could see why their tamers tamed them before coming here!"

The announcer was going to pay, I would make sure of it, but business before pleasure I reminded myself, and I shouted, "Return!"

The cooltamer laughed and shouted, "You can only use the pokegirl you sent out! You'll forfeit."

But Namun raised her right hand, palm extended and three gigantic heart shaped things popped into existence, their pink glow changed the light of the whole stadium. With a flick of Namun's wrist, they flew right at the Ivywhore and attached themselves to the enemy. Cynthia panicked and started to run around trying to get the gigantic hearts off her, but Namun clenched her fist and they exploded, launching the enemy twenty feet in the air, she landed with a sick thud. The cooltamer retracted his girl and was about to send out another when he was teleported out of the arena and the announcer boomed, "It's a one hit K.O.! What a battle! Gold has made a name for himself in just one match! For those of you who don't know, the move return is strengthened by the bond a tamer and pokegirl share, and judging by the strength of that attack, I would say Gold and his Bandame have at least a Delta Bond. Gold, please go back to your cell to await the quarter finals!"

I turned and walked back into my cell and closed the door, and the cell moved itself back into its original position. I would wait there for a while, and I had started to doze before long, but when the cell jumped back to life, I was wide awake. I walked out of the tunnel and the announcer said, "And in the red zone, we have… Gold of New Bark Town, our daring new challenger, and in the blue zone, the fan-favorite, Goldenrod All-star, Camper Todd!"

I waved to the crowd and they booed, apparently Todd was literally the fan favorite. I chuckled, I didn't need the crowd, I would win them over, or estrange them with constant victory, that was the only option, I would never ever lose again. "I think," the announcer pondered, "That this time, I want our challengers to use the first pokegirl they've ever tamed!"

"Monstra!" I bellowed, "I choose you!"

Todd wordlessly let out a Sexshrew. "Watergun!" I commanded and Todd whispered something.

His sexshrew dove to the ground and started digging at an impossible pace. She was soon completely underground but dirt kept on flying out of the tunnel, Monstra ran over to check up on it, but the sexshrew burst out of the ground behind Monstra, nailing her in the back and then diving underground again to dig some more. "Freeze the ground!" I shouted.

Monstra punched the ground and it was instantly covered in ice for a five foot radius, but that wasn't good enough, the sexshrew burst through the ice and nailed Monstra gain, sending her sprawling in the dirt. Then it hit me, I just needed to flush the sexshrew out, so I commanded, "Shoot water down into the enemy's hole! Fast!"

Monstra dashed over to the nearest opening and pumped water into the hole, and the sexshrew jumped out of another hole just in time to dodge the water, but that was all Monstra needed, she sprayed the other girl with a pillar of water. The sexshrew caught air and landed on her ass, stars flying around her head. The crowd was dead quiet. I recalled my girl and got ready to run in case of a riot, but then someone started the chant, "gold, gold, Gold, GOLD, **GOLD!**"

The entire crowd was in a frenzy and I decided to duck out just in case something got ugly anyway. I waited for a long time and once again my cell started to move, this time, though, I didn't end up in the tunnel, I ended up in balcony in the stands with four seats, and a man with brown hair holding a mic. "Well, Goldenrod City, we have our semifinalists, Gold of New Bark Town, Archie of Hoeen, Maxie of Hoeen, and Crystal of Goldenrod!"

I waved when they called my name, a big burly man with black hair in all blue waved when they called Archie, Maxie wore all red robes and had crimson hair, and Crystal bounced up and down when they called her. We grinned stupidly at each other and then we took our assigned seats. "Alright, This is Bill, the one and only pokemaniac, and today I am your announcer! These are your Semi-finalists! But right now, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for, the announcement of today's prize! Every day it's a new prize, it could be money, cruise tickets, a meet and greet with celebrities or even pokegirls, today's prize is the last of those, two pokegirls in fact, but I won't tell you what kind, it's a mystery, but I will give you a hint in a while. Our first match is Gold v.s. Maxie!"

I was surprised I hadn't recognized Bill's voice, I'd met him a few times when he and Professor Elm had had meetings when I was a kid, but we could catch up later. Maxie and I were teleported to the arena below on opposite sides. "So here's your hint," Bill said, "You two will need to use the girl you believe has the most potential in your party, because the girls you could win have a plethora of potential."

Maxie chose a Combusticunt and I let Moco out. Moco had at least three different evolutionary trees, after all. "Slash!" I ordered and Moco ran up and slashed down, but the Combusticunt stopped the blade by catching it between her hands. The enemy brought her right leg around to kick Moco in the side and she took the hit with gritted teeth. I waited for just the right moment and I cried, "Counter!"

Moco slid back, dodging the kick and then bringing her blade down into the enemy's blindspot. The enemy's right arm had a huge gash and it hung limply at her side, so I ordered, "Finish her off with Slash!"

Moco slashed again and the enemy girl went down. I was teleported up to have my girls healed for the finals and I missed Crystal's match because I was busy with that. As I understand it, she used an Elf to conquer a Magicunt on roids. But sooner than I thought possible, we were facing each other at the arena, awaiting direction. Bill said, "Okay, for this one, lets make it interesting, use the girl with the kinkiest taming preference."

I rolled my eyes and sent out Kono. Cyrstal blushed and sent out a Harpy. Her harpy was clearly from Kujaku, because it wasn't hideous. "Poison lash!" I cried and Kono cracked her whip and it latched onto the harpy's ankle.

The surprise attack startled the harpy and they took off into the air. Kono was hanging onto her whip for dear life, but then started to wind it around her left fist, and soon grabbed onto a leg, and pulled the enemy close and delivered a swift punch to the other girls lower lips, resulting in a crash landing. Kono rolled out of the fall, stood up and started glowing. I gulped, I had been fearing this day. She had evolved into a Dominatrix. I shivered and the entire crowd gasped and then Kono cried out, "Call Me Queen!"

I felt my balls clench as Kono lashed out with both of her whips and beat the harpy into submission. The harpy got away for a second, only to beg to be put back in her ball, which Crystal promptly did. I recalled Kono and apologized. Someone in the crowed threw something at my head and cried, "Make sure she stays like that forever! That bitch'd grab all of johto by the balls!"

It was an everstone necklace, and I made Kono put it on, and the crowd started to breathe again. Cyrstal came up to me and said, "I should have known better than to challenge you, but you fixed my problem up with Tammy, my harpy, she gives me trouble again and I'll just threaten to lend her to you for the day and I think she'll do whatever I say. I'll see you later, okay Gold?"

We hugged and she went on her way. Bill was down there soon after she had taken off, he shook my hand and said, "It's been a while, hasn't it? I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon, I may need help with my PC system, and I know you'd be a great help as an escort, so if I need help, I'll call. Okay?"

I nodded, escorts meant money and one could never have enough money. Bill handed me the two pokeballs and the crowd started to chant, "O-pen them, O-pen them, O-pen them!"

I opened the two balls and two Evas popped into existence. They had great curves, their breasts were B-cups but promised more with evolution, and I did have some evolution stones, so I pondered my options. As I thought through my options, my new girls snuck up on me and one undid my pants and the other started to kiss me. I pushed them off and pulled up my pants, they were panting and one of them whispered, "need tame…"

So they were almost feral, which meant I had to tame them quick or they would be bitches forever and ever, so I got the hell out of that stadium and into a room at the pokecenter.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I let the two of them out and one pushed me over, and then stuck her dripping pussy into my face. I began to lick it, because they were feral and I needed to obey for the time being, because trained assassin or not, I was still squishy. The first one called out with a deep moan and began to play with her own breasts. The second started to undress me via her very sharp claws. My clothes were soon in tatters and my bag and glider were thrown indiscriminately to the other side of the room. She stroked me into full attention and then impaled herself on me, looking for fast, hard sex.

I fucked up as hard as I could while sticking my tongue into the other one's depths in order to send her over the edge. As I invaded her I picked up on the subtle vanilla flavor, and I silently gave props to Sukube, he had been insane, but also poetic. She was getting louder and louder and she was soon clawing at her twin and kissing her. I started to hum into her pussy, remembering the effect it had had on Namun and was pleased with the result, she squirted all over my face, but she wasn't out of commission yet, she wanted rest, which was what I could not afford to give her, so I pulled her back and kept licking until she was literally pushing off me and then she collapsed in a heap, her ass in the air.

Her twin was still doing most of the work down south, so I grabbed her hips and put all I had into her, drilling her feral cunt. She fell onto my chest and was gasping for air, because she wasn't breathing right. That was the thing about ferals, if you put some effort into a taming, they fall apart. I kept drilling into her and eventually she squirted so hard she got lift off, and my dick popped out. Her breathing calmed and I rolled her off me. I looked around, her sister was showing signs of life, so she was my next objective, drive the nail into coffin. I pulled her sister to the side and as I penetrated the first Eva's pussy with my dick, I pushed three fingers into her sister's pussy.

The first eva shot back to life and her back arched and she pressed her back into my chest, trying to fight against my leverage. But I already had her in the perfect position, she had made it harder to resist. "Masterrrr…" she purred, "harder!"

So I forced her into a doggy style position and pulled her hips as I thrusted in, sending her over the edge. I kept this up and her pussy contorted with every thrust. Her arms gave our and she muffled her screams against the carpeted floor. I stopped for a moment and her legs slid out from under her hips and she moaned, "pussy… broken, won't stop…"

"Your pussy is broken?" I asked her, she nodded, "Well then, I'll have to use something else…."

She realized what was coming a second after it had actually happened. I pushed all the way to my hilt into her ass and I watched her face contort as she tried to get used to it, but I didn't give her the time. As I pushed in she fell to pieces, and started to beg for me to cum, "Spray all in Eva's dirty ass, Eva needs it!"

I felt my own climax on the horizon and I think she did too, because she started to fuck back and I eventually just let loose all into her ass. She was out cold. I turned to her sister, who had been watching, and she crawled up to me and took my dick in her mouth. She worked it up and down, licking it over and fingering my balls. Once I'd had enough, I pulled her off, and pushed her over, she spread her legs submissively and keened for my dick.

"You want it?" I teased.

"Y-y-yes master…" she stuttered, and I pushed into her again.

I started off hard and fast and she melted, absolutely fell apart before my eyes. "Beg for it," I demanded.

"Fuck me hard master, right here, in my sopping wet pussy, please master, I need your cum."

She had her eyes closed and she cried out with every wet thrust until she came again, I waited for her to catch her breath and she attacked my cock with her tongue again. she bobbed her head and I grabbed her head and pushed in and pulled her off until I was close and then I blew my load all over her face. She collapsed next to her sister and they cuddled until I put them back in their balls.

**END LEMON**

I woozily fell over and slept through the rest of the day and night. I found myself awake at dawn the next day, and something felt good. The air tasted better, colors had sharper definition, and I felt invincible, so I did the obvious thing any beginner would do, I went in to challenge a gym without a second thought. As for why this was a mistake, well, if I'd scoped the place out I would have identified the interesting nature of the battle to come. Whitney was Goldenrod's poster child, sweet, young, and fun-loving, but she was not a lesbian by any means. She did not like girl on girl sex, but couldn't just go around doing regular guys, so she had apparently settled to be a Watcher, someone who tracked Legendary pokegirls, but after a long absence she came back to Goldenrod, with a new kind of partner, a pokeboy.

Many have tried to figure out how she did this, but she refused to let anybody know the details of this remarkable find. The Pokeboy's species had been dubbed by Whitney, the Primus Phallus. A pun on the title of _Primus Pilus_,(first spear) the most senior centurion of a Roman Legion. The smart move would have been to wait around to watch someone else try to tackle this unknown, but I was feeling like I was at the top of my game, a little cocky, which was debatably my first mistake. I burst into the gym and because I hadn't done my research, was a bit disturbed by the pink, which was everywhere.

I was expecting bunnygirls as Whitney's main choice of girl and then topped by something innocent looking with random-ass powers. Whitney was enjoying a cup of coffee and silently reading a _People and Pokegirls_ magazine. I silently crept up to her and she made no sign of noticing I was there, but right as I was about to try to surprise her, she asked, "I was wondering when you'd get here Gold…"

It was my turn to be shocked. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I got word from the Day Care Man and an old friend of mine, your father."

I was almost bursting with questions, "You know my father? When was he here? You're old friends? Can you tell me about him and where you met?"

"He told me to give you a hint as to what your powers do, if and when you beat me," she stood up, "So let's get started."

She lead the way to the arena from the day before, this time abandoned-looking without the crowds. "I rented this place for the day," she explained, "I didn't want anyone to interfere with this, or overhear our conversation."

"Let's just get started," I demanded and she chuckled maddeningly.

"You're so like him it's scary, but I can tell a few things right off the bat, you're not nearly good enough to even touch your dad, and I don't think you can even beat me. Not fair and square anyway, but then again, depending on how you've matured, you may already be strong enough."

She pulled out her pokeball and shouted, "I choose you, Leo!"

A flash of light erupted from the pokeball, and when it died down, a man was kneeling there. He had nearly no clothes on with the exception of a speedo-like loin cloth, a crimson cape with leather straps keeping it on his shoulders and a bronze Spartan-style helmet with an askew red crest of horsehair. "What the fuck?" I whispered and I brought out my dex. I got a reading, but the info was less than helpful

**PRIMUS PHALLUS, THE SPARTAN POKEBOY**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** probably Fighting/Steel  
**Frequency: **Only One**  
Diet: **Human food… I think**  
Role: **probably a leader of pokeboys… except he's the only one  
**Libido: **Whitney won't tell us, but she does blush… if you care**  
Strong v.s. **Normal, Rock, Steel, Magic, Poison, Ice**  
Weak v.s. **He does not show weakness, so I have no frikin' clue**  
Attacks: **Spartan Kick, Slash, Protect, Spear Throw, Defensive Stance, Berserker Stance**  
Evolves: **Whitney might have hinted at something, but she might have been messing with me…**  
Evolves from: ***Classified*

Primus Phallus… is the first and only pokeboy to ever exist, some call him an abomination. The fact is, he is based off of the historical figure Leonidus, a long dead king of the ancient city of Sparta. We don't know much about him because he keeps a very low profile, only coming out to battle and protect Whitney. Although Whitney has hinted at taming preferences, (see above) that is all we know. Many question why we know he is super effective against magic, that is because all of his armor is made from a material known as Godly Bronze, which only he can make, and it reflects magic similarly to the Mirror Coat attack, with the exception that he does not get hurt (our Enchantress only had to try to zap him once before we realized the issue). Sorry we don't have much on him, I would advise not to battle him.  
Professor Stroak  
***SPARTAN KICK:** The Primus Phallus will deliver a high kick extending his whole leg into the enemy's torso or shield, and it breaks anything, including super dense steel.**  
**DEFENSIVE STANCE: **You can't touch him, end of story, his defense is perfect, try to get him out of this stance, we have not figured out how to yet, so if you do, please let us know.**  
***BERSERKER STANCE:** Someone figured out how to get him out of his defensive stance, and he flew into an ungodly rage where he took damage, but gave out so much that everyone watching literally pissed themselves, including the three mantis he had been fighting. When he enters this stance, his body turns red and he screams and charges at you, when he does this, **RUN THE FUCK AWAY**. You'll probably die if you don't.

I read that last bit and I looked up, Leo smiled and said, "I'm every bit that beastly and more boy, I advise you back off, or I'll show you just how easy it is to bleed."

I showed my hidden blades and I hissed, "You got a sword and a shield, big fucking deal, I've been training all my life to be able to get around that."

"Have you two finished comparing dick size yet?" Whitney asked, "Cause I want to start the battle."

"Moco, I choose you," I said and tossed Moco's ball into the arena. She flashed into existence and locked eyes with Leo. Leo started to bang his spear against his shield and Moco drew her sword. "Fury cutter!" I commanded.

Moco ran up and sliced at Leo, and our first strike didn't even scratch his shield, and neither did the second, third, fourth or fifth. She jumped backwards, panting and held her sword up in a blocking position while she tried to catch her breath, but then I would see the Spartan kick in action. He ran up and kicked Moco's sword, it shattered and the kick followed through into her chest, knocking the air out of her lungs. She rolled backwards and reached into her robes to grab a knife with her right hand, but Leo didn't stop with the kick, he threw his spear and nailed Moco right in the left shoulder.

Blood flowed onto the sand floor as Moco tried to wrench the spear from her, eventually successful. She fell back onto the sand, and looked up at me pleadingly. I ran up to her and Leo stopped, thinking I was going to forfeit. I touched Moco's other shoulder and I felt both our aura's connect. I pushed some of mine into hers and I whispered, "He's good, no doubt about that, but he is not perfect, we can do this! He's getting cocky!"

She nodded and stood back up, she put the knife in her mouth and threw the spear, punched through Leo's shield right where his arm was, and he painfully rid himself of the shield and the spear, using his short sword as a tool. While he did this Moco regained her breath and charged him, swiping up with her knife. Leo pulled his head back at the last second and the knife scratched his bronze helmet right by the eye, looking like a scar. But he brought both his fists into Moco's stomach and she fell back, her already sore torso seriously beaten up. She dropped the knife and went to pick it up, but Leo stomped on her wrist, breaking it. He stepped back and watched her writhe in pain, and I hated myself for causing this battle. I ran up to her, and trying to comfort her, sent even more of my aura into her, and I couldn't help but wish she were stronger right then and there as I did so, something extremely interesting happened.

When Slicers experience extreme amounts of battle stress, they evolve into a Valkyrie. A pillar of light shone down onto Moco and she floated up into the sky and was covered in a ball of light, and after three seconds, the light went away and a white feather fell down to the ground. Moco's straight black hair had turned curly and gold, her eyes were still a deep gray. She had a breast-plate which accentuated her curves but didn't seem to get in the way, and it had a gigantic jewel on it dead center. She wore a skirt of steel and pounded leather sewn together, greaves and gauntlets. Her helm was a blue circlet which was small in the back, but large in the front so it could cover her forehead and keep her hair out of her eyes, it could extend down to cover her entire face and also the helm had four eagle feathers sticking backwards from each ear attached to the side.

She picked up her knife and touched the jewel on her chest, and wings extended from her back with two distinct flashes of light. She jumped up and took off into the air. She flew around Leo, disorienting him with gusts of wind and then she went for the kill with a slash to his chest. He grabbed onto her and threw her against the far wall. What he hadn't done on purpose was throw her into his spear rack. She picked one up, threw it, and picked another one up and flew up to him and gutted him. He fell back and Whitney returned him to his pokeball.

"Of course you would be so lucky as to get thrown into the spear rack," Whitney sighed, "I've got to get him healed, so follow me." She ran off to the pokecenter and once she was sure he would be okay she looked over to Moco, who was sorry for getting carried away. "See, but that's the problem," Whitney said, "I heard about the Slowboob well, and that's all fine and good, but sometimes the only way to solve a problem is to get rid of it. In order to win some battles, like this one, you have to fight to kill. That's the big lesson I was entrusted to teach you. As for the hint about your powers, here's the deal…

She breathed in and out, carefully considering her words, "He told me, your father that is, to tell you this, right before you were conceived, he had undergone a procedure called Extremis, which allowed him to copy the powers of pokegirls he was close to. So you got that too, but also his genes are pretty interesting, your ability to copy other girls is phenomenal. You'll get better with time. But anyways, here's the plain badge!"

It was a square, nothing all that interesting at all, easy to see why it was the Plain Badge. 'Thanks" I said after pinning it to my jacket.

"Oh, and one last thing, if I was you, I would find a new sword for Moco, that one she had is trash now."

I nodded, and we went our separate ways. I went underground into the Court of Shinobi and she went to the gym. Moco still had the same high cheek bones and gorgeous face, but the hair had changed her look dramatically, she looked stern, but content. I wrapped one arm around her waist and she used a bit of her new magic to dismiss her armor so she could cuddle closer to me. She was warm and the new look was really awesome and taming seemed to be a prominent thought, but I was on a mission, find the right sword and buy it. I let her loose into the market and she searched for hours, but couldn't find one with the right balance, and I was ready to consult the internet, when I leaned against a nearby wall and pressed a secret switch. A door opened in a nearby alleyway and the two of us entered. The brown stone of the catacombs quickly turned white as we went farther and farther in. eventually we hit a square room with a gigantic stone door on the other side.

Moco tried pushing it, and searched for secret switches, but to no avail. I was about to give up when I noticed a pattern on the door, a gigantic cross hilted sword and then a similar one on a nearby pedestal, but it wasn't finished being carved. So I finished the carving and the door slid out of the way. The next and final room was hexagonal with gigantic mosaic windows, depicting a Forest, a Lake, a Volcano, a Graveyard, a Desert, and a Castle. In the center of this room was a sword, blade stuck in a pedestal which was covered in runes. I tried to pull the sword out, but I couldn't budge it. Moco placed both her feet on either side of the pedestal and pulled up with both her hands. The blade slid out easily and she stared at it. It had an impossibly bright blade, a white hilt which instead of the usual cross design, the blade was coming out of the wide part of a 'V' shape. There were also on both sides of the blade, were slots containing twin obsidian hunks.

"I'm keeping this, it feels right." Moco said, keeping her eyes on the blade, as if to make sure it wouldn't teleport away. I nodded and we left the secret room, closing the door behind us.

After we bought a sheathe for Moco's new magnificent weapon we headed up to the nearest pokecenter and found a room, I returned Moco to her ball and crashed on the fluffy bed.

TAMER: Gold

TITLES: N/A

GIRLS:  
Monstra, lvl 22 Cuntinaw

Namun, lvl 20 Bandame

Moco, lvl 25 Valkyrie

Kono, lvl 20 Dominatrix

?, lvl 20 Eva

?, lvl 20 Eva

BADGES:

Zephyr

Hive

Plain

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Heya, so I know I took a while with this one, if anything doesn't make sense please let me know, I'll do my best to answer, thank you

That-guy-with-that-name


	4. Chapter 4

Pokegirls: Gold Version

Chapter 4

Weird stuff happens to me, I can't explain it, but I think I'll start here with that dream I had after my Goldenrod Gym challenge. I had crashed that following night, Moco had evolved and had her new sword and I was dog tired. But when I fell asleep, I had had another dream that sounded like a theme song, it was a different theme this time, and it would be the second prophetic dream I'd ever had…

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I'm unbeatable**

I appear with a pokeball in hand, Monstra, Kono, Namun, Moco, a Flarea and a Joltina fly out of a flash at my feet. Monstra jumps into the air and shoots a torrent of water at the viewer.**  
**  
**Walking down this endless highway**

I am flying along a grassy field on my glider, reveling in the adrenaline.

**Nothing but my friends beside me**

Namun fires some hearts at the screen with her return attack

**We'll never give in, we'll never rest**

Moco slashes down with her sword, light flashes from the cut and the Flarea and Joltina jump out and shoot fire and electricity to the left and right respectively.

**Gold Version is the ultimate test**

Whore-oh and Lugia shoot Hyper Beams at each other, destroying the landscape

**From the earth, the land, the sea, and sky**

Hentai, Sweetcunt and Rawcunt are sprinting along a grassy field at full speed.

**They can never win, but they sure can try!**

A Negix is flying forward, but punched out off screen by a Flarea, a Phoenix steps up but a Joltina full body tackles her, finally a Thundrix steps up, and shoots a thunderbolt off screen, the camera turns, the bolt has barely missed me, and I'm smiling like a madman in the midst of it all.

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

Crystal and her Cyndacunt are dancing around.

**I'm unbeatable**

The Shadowy figure which I can identify as my father turns to look at the camera, and teleports away.

**Pokégirls: Gold Version!**

Professor Elm, Professor Oak and Mr. Pokegirl all smile at the camera and wave.

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I'm undefeatable**

I bellow in exultation after the colosseum battle in the Goldenrod Underground

**From the stars and the ancient past**

Whore-oh flies out into the sky and is immediately surrounded by Articunt, Moltits and Zapdass. And then Lugiass flies by them all, easily outstripping them.

**They come to play but they never last!**

Sweetcunt, Rawcunt and Hentai land on the ground surrounding me.

****

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I'm unbeatable

I point Monstra at Silver's Boobleaf right as a battle begins.

**Pokégirls: Gold Version!**

Bill and Whitney are both holding a rainbow and silver feather respectively.

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I'm undefeatable**

Team Rocket is sneaking across the screen and are chased back by Moco and myself.****

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
In this battle...

I jump into the air, flip and land in front of a humongous tower with 11 visible tiers.

**I'm unbeatable!  
Pokégirls!**

The words Pokgirls: Gold Version, in pure gold, fly up against a black background.

So as far as crazy ass dreams go, that one's up there. I'd say it misses the number one spot to that one time Crystal had given my some morphine instead of cough medicine way back when I was ten and sick with a minor cold. But when I woke up, the dream had startled me, the idea of having a Joltina and a Flarea was appealing, it would balance my party out, covering my weaknesses. So I pulled out the box filled with evolution stones, I had a leaf stone, a thunder stone, a water stone, a fire stone, a dawn stone, a round stone, two mana crystals, and last but not least, an angel stone. I had the stones and the girls necessary for the evolutions, but I wasn't sure about how well they would mature, seeing as how they were already each level 20.

So I pulled out the Thunder and Fire stones and set them on a nearby table, then I started to dig through my pack and eventually I found what I was looking for, the TMs for Fire Punch and Thunder Punch, the ones I had won off of those youngsters on my second day on my journey between Cherrygrove and Violet City. I set them by the stones and I powered the complimentary computer up and 'Moogled' a list of TMs. There were over 200 of them, and some were easier to find than others, but the ones I had eyes for were TM #24 and TM #35, or Thunder bolt and Flamethrower. Since I no longer had money, I'd have to find out how much it was and then go and raise the funds, but I needed to know how much they would cost. As it turned out, they were being sold in a nearby casino called the New York, New York. So I jumped on my glider and swerved through traffic up the strip and into the casino. "Unlock," I commanded and the glider spat me into the air and folded up into its backpack mode.

I picked it up and found my way to the sales counter. There was a long line and I waited for nearly half an hour. Once I got to the front, I asked the saleswoman, "How much for a Thunderbolt and a Flamethrower?"

"Oh, by the name of the Widow Slayer!" a man cursed behind me, "If you have to ask you can't afford it."

It was a member of the Rich Boy guild, I could tell because of the fancy clothes that were tailored to look hip or perhaps he was going for the gangster look, with his pants sagging below his crotch, he pushed me out of the way and said, "I'll take a Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and an Ice Beam."

The woman smiled at me and then served the rich boy, handing him his merchandise and then asking for another customer. I flipped the bitch off and turned around, and I smiled when I saw that Captain Douche Bag had put his TMs in his back pocket, if I could get his attention somewhere in front of him, he wouldn't even notice when I snagged the TMs. "I choose you, Moco." I whispered and released my new Valkyrie.

"Here's the plan," I said, "Distract the wanna-be up there so I can get some petty revenge and get those TMs."

She looked at me funny and then asked, "We're stealing?"

"He's got it coming, trust me, plus, you can smell his cologne from here, it's that Dragon Incense, the official scent of Lance… a test sample goes for 100 grand SLC. Four TMs isn't going to hurt him. Plus he's a big Douche Bag."

"That doesn't mean we should steal…" she mumbled.

"One second," I sighed and scanned the guy with my dex, it read, _Rich Boy Scorpio, son of suspected mob boss Pertel, approach with extreme caution, the last three people who beat him in a battle disappeared for three months and were then found curled up in fetal positions naked and deadly terrified of butter knives. It is not known what caused this trauma, but it must have been bad, because if one says the sound 'buh', as in the beginning of 'butter knife' around those three tamers, they have an emotional meltdown._

I smiled and showed Moco the entry and she said, "Oh no… That man's evil. We should punish him."

"Sure…" I said, "Right after we steal the TMs."

"Fine…" Moco sighed and she took off into the air to distract the tamer. I snuck up behind him and grabbed the discs and he was none the wiser. Moco was frantically looking around for something, Scorpio asked, "Something I can help you with babe?"

"I can't find my tamer!" Moco said, her eyes big and wide, she was a damn fine actor.

Scorpio smiled and said, "Oh, well sure, I can help you find him, but for now why don't we go over to the nearest pokecenter so we can relax and talk this all out."

I shouted, "Moco, there you are! I've been all over the place, I thought I told you to wait by the flower shop?"

Moco dashed up to me and hugged me tight and she said, "I know master but I wanted to see you before then, I couldn't wait, so I started to look for you!"

Scorpio looked intrigued, he shouted, "Hey, I challenge you to a salvage battle for the Valkyrie!"

I smiled and Moco turned around, and said, "I've been waiting for you to say that."

"One on one," I declared, "I'll look through your girls after I'm done literally knocking the shit out of you."

"Just wait a moment, I got to use some TMs real quick on my new girl, a Bratini."

He let out his Bratini and grabbed for the TMs I had just stolen. I watched in amusement as he searched himself and ended up empty handed. He was really pissed and then he said, "Screw it, I don't need those stupid things anyway."

"Swords Dance," I called out and Moco swung her sword around her body rapidly with rhythmic steps, and I could see she had become slightly more limber and ready to fight, so Scorpio shouted, "Mana Bolt!"

A flash of white shot from the Bratini at Moco, but Moco raised her sword and the bolt reflected back and hit the enemy. The Bratini flew backwards into her master. With a great deal of effort, I contained my laughter, then I noticed something, Scorpio had spilled some pills onto the ground and he had apparently forgotten there was a battle, cause he was solely focused on those pills. Drugs, in all likelihood. So I shouted, "Diving Slash!"

Moco rocketed up and then dove down right on top of the enemy and Scorpio, the Bratini wasn't injured, but knocked out, Moco had hit her upside the head with her hilt and Scorpio had realized he had lost the match. I pulled the Batini off of him and took his pokeballs. He protested, but I hit him upside the head. He was not the type of person who treated his girls well, I could tell, so I relieved him of his duty as a tamer. I dragged him to the police station and he was arrested for Vicodin and domestic violence against his girls.

The police gave me his girls and I gave them to Crystal's grandparents on the condition that they would be given to tamers who had strong moral character and all that good stuff. I did this for three reasons, one, I didn't need more girls at this point, the Day-care Man could tell if tamers were good people and of course, they might be able to become really strong and then have their tamers seek me out in the hopes that they could fight with me, and I did love battle. Once that was all settled I returned to the center, I had some evolutions to do. I let both my Evas out. They tried to glomp me, but I kept them off long enough to point out the TMs and stones. They were shocked and then one asked, "So, which one can I take?"

"Do either of you prefer?" I asked and one nodded and the second shook her head.

"I want fire," the first one said, so she took the fire stones and the Fire Punch and Flamethrower TMs. The second one grabbed the thunder stone and the Thunder Punch and Thunderbolt TMs. I had been thinking about this for a while, and I had decided on their names.

"Flarea, from now on, I will call you Nefertari, Tari for short and Joltina, I'll call you Cleopatra, Cleo for short."

They smiled and I returned them to their balls. I walked out of the center and hopped onto my glider, I was headed north, to Ecruteak City. I blazed through the north gate and into a field-like area with white picket fences on either side of a well-beaten path. There were the occasional scorch mark or gouge in the ground, which meant that this place was a frequent for local tamers. As I glided past, I began to look for a battle, but I wouldn't look for long, two campers were talking to Crystal and she looked uncomfortable, so I jumped off my glider and landed with a little suave right next to her. "You two v.s. us two," I demanded and Crystal rolled her eyes but brought out her first pokegirl, a Harpy.

I grinned and released Moco. The campers let out a Sexshrew and a Squirtity. "Slash!" I shouted.

Moco dashed past the Squirtity and stopped, sparks flew off of the enemy, and she collapsed, stars flying about her head. Moco grounded her sword and turned around, Crystal's harpy was fluttering about, raining feather shurikens on the Sexshrew. I smiled and shouted, "Holy smite!"

Moco raised her blade until it pointed at the sun, and a yellow light began to dance around her blade, she swung her sword, pointing it towards the foe Sexshrew and the light shot itself in the form of a crescent to the enemy. The Sexshrew collapsed and was recalled. Crystal laughed and said, "You guys should have run the moment you saw this guy, he's the best battler I know."

The Campers paid up and ran off. "Where are you headed?" I asked Crystal.

"Ecruteak City, I heard of these people who specialize in dancing with their pokegirls, and I wanted to learn a bit from them," she responded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I know that you think of battles as a test of strength and skill and the entire point is to see who is the better man through fighting, but I think of my battles as performances, they have to have subtlety, rhythm, and a little dramatic flair. I think that these Kimono Girls could help me out."

Once she had mentioned Kimono girls, a thought occurred to me, maybe they were related to the strange invisible girl I had met in that Casino. "I think I'll tag along," I said quietly.

"You have an interest in dancing?" Crystal practically shouted, "I never knew, oh, this will be fantastic!"

"No, it's not like that, it's just I saw something weird the other day and I think these people might be related to it."

"What happened?"

"I don't think you'd believe me."

So we kept heading north until we came upon some picnickers and what looked like some school children. They noticed us only after we'd walked up and I'd started to look for the tell-tale signs of tamers. A schoolboy jumped up, pointed at me and shouted, "Oh! This guy's a tamer, Susan, can we try that thing you told me about on him?"

One of the picnickers looked over at me and said, "I guess, he looks pretty weak, probably doesn't even have a badge yet."

I felt the tickmarks appear on my forehead, "I'll take both of you on at once!" I snarled and they stood up.

"The names Alan," the school boy shouted, "I've been doing a lot of reading so I know how to handle just about every pokegirl now!"

He and Susan let out a Gypsy moth and a High Elf respectively. I decided to test out my new girls, "Cleo, Tari, it's time to rock and roll!"

My Joltina and Flarea flashed into existence and I shouted, "Tari, use thunder punch on the moth, Cleo, torch that high elf!"

Cleo shot a pillar of flame at the enemy girl, taking her out of commission, and Tari dashed forward and punched the airborne girl, zapping her good and sending her flying. The battle was over and I glared at the entire camp of picnickers and schoolkids and I growled, "Who's next?"

Some rose to the challenge, others ran, but they all met defeat in the end. Yes, I tracked them down and took them out. Crystal made us go around the national park, she wanted to avoid battles so I grudgingly obeyed. Ecruteak was a very pretty city. It clearly had Edo league influences, but it also had some Johto flair, seen in the horrendously overdone tower. Johto took things from other regions and built them taller and bigger just to prove that we could do it. I guess that's just how we roll. Anyway, the dance theater was easily found by the temple look of it. Inside, there was a single dancer, and she was talking to someone in all black. Upon closer inspection, that person had a gigantic red 'R' emblazoned on his chest. I growled and jumped up on stage.

The grunt was in the middle of saying, "You have to make your dancing more sexy, why would anyone watch this crap?"

I let out Monstra and she identified the rocket and let out a deep growl. The Rocket looked at us up and down and said, "Are you dissing Team Rocket? You got balls of steel man, but the only thing you're gonna get is hurt!"

He let out a Hound and Monstra hosed the girl down. The grunt gaped and asked, "How are you so strong?"

"Why did you send out a fire type to fight a water type?" I asked.

"If my boss finds out I lost, I'm toast, I got to run!"

He sprinted out of the theater. I looked over to the girl in the kimono, her kimono was covered in lightning prints. "I think I've met your sister," I said.

"She told me… you do have potential, I might suggest that you got train though, you have much to learn."

I grunted and waved to Cyrstal as I left, I needed to tame Kono, she had been looking a bit needy when I had last let her out for a battle, which meant she would get bitchy and the last thing I needed was that kind of drama. I got a room in the center and made sure it had all of her favorite toys. One I had double checked everything, I got to business.

**BEGIN LEMON**

Kono appeared in a flash of light. She was in new clothes this time. Then I remembered, she had evolved, and could thus control leather, she must have made the new clothes while in her ball. It was a leather bikini/thong combo. It barely covered anything at all, but she apparently thought that was sufficient. Her ball gag still hung around her neck. I was hiding in the shadows, waiting for the opportunity to pounce, and she knew it. I could tell because she had shivered with excitement when she hadn't immediately seen me. She turned around and started to check the opposite side of the room and I silently crept up behind her. She called her whips and lashed out at a corner, but that had been what I had been waiting for, she had brought her only weapons and now that she had done that, I could turn the tables on her. I tripped her up and snatched one whip from her hand and tied her hands behind her back.

In shock she dropped the other whip, I kicked it away, pulled her ball gag to her mouth and gagged her. I grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to some ropes by a corner. I tied her in between two of the pseudo dungeon pillars she was forced to stand straight up and down, but not be able to move around. I picked up her other whip and slowly walked over to her. I saw her eyes widen and I grinned, she knew what was coming.

"You've been a bad girl lately huh?" I asked, "I mean look at those clothes… if you could call them that at all, you're just asking for trouble, you know that?" I started to walk around her, "But I guess that's what you want though, huh? To get fucked into a coma?" I tracked the goosebumps spread up her back, she shivered in anticipation, "But to look slutty like this… I guess that's just your nature huh?" I pulled her back towards me stomach and she mumbled something, but I kept on going, "You were looking for me earlier, you tried to get me with these whips of yours… I think I should repay the favor, don't you?"

She shook her head, she was rubbing her legs together, trying to quench the fire I had lit deep in her core. I stepped back and lightly smacked her on the ass with her whip, she jumped in surprise and stuck her ass out, asking for another, so I did. She had two red marks across her ass, clashing with her pale skin. I she moaned with every stroke, reveling in the pain. I could see the glistening track of her juices trailing down her legs, so I dropped the whip and looked around for another toy. A red candle was nearby, and hot wax was collecting on top, slightly dribbling down, I picked it up and walked around my toy, she saw the candle and shook her head wildly, begging for me to have mercy. "Are you ever going to lash out at me again?" I asked, she shook her head and I could see her eyes pleading, "I don't believe you…" I decided, "So I'll keep our lesson going."

As her eyes widened in horror, I could see a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, she was totally getting off at the mere thought. So I poured the hot wax on her tits and she let out a muffled wail. I pulled off the gag and I demanded, "Are you ever going to lash out at me again?"

"Never master, never again!" she shouted.

"I don't know…" I whispered, "You don't seem to have enough conviction…"

She was loving it, but I wasn't through just yet. I went around again and tied her arms behind her back and her legs together so she could squirm, but not get up. I pulled her ass into the air and she shouted, "No master! Not there!"

I shivered, I knew she was into this stuff, so I did it, but I was getting excited now too. I was turning into 'that freaky guy'. I probed her wet pussy and she groaned, I spread her lips and she begged, "please master, fuck me silly."

"Not quite yet," I replied, and I tilted the candle again, so the wax spilled into her open pussy. She screamed and squirmed and tried to force it out. I gotta say, she was impressive, she started to work her pussy so it came out, but I wouldn't have any of that, I poured more in and then flipped the candle and stuck it without lube into her ass, so the wax would drip into her cunt. Then I held her down as she tried to wiggle away. she squirmed and screamed and then came. every drop of wax caused a full body shudder. The candle was about seven inches long, three were in her, so I licked my index finger and thumb and put out the fire and then shoved the thing into her ass, so only an inch was out. She came again, her juices forcing the still wet wax out of her abused pussy.

"Are you ever going to try to hit me again?" I asked.

She shook her head and said, "no… no master, I'll be a good girl, I swear, I'll never come after you again…"

"Good girl, you sounded sincere that time. I think I'll reward you for your change of heart."

I pulled out my hard cock and shoved into her pussy. She cried out and came again. I pumped myself into her pussy and she moaned, cried and shuddered. I looked at her face, to see that she was crying and moaning. I spanked her ass and she cried out and came again. I grabbed her hips and pulled her onto me as I pushed in and I could feel myself brush against her womb. She was drooling with a dead look on her face, sweat coated her face and soaked her hair. I sped up and she screamed with every thrust, coming with every stroke. I grabbed her by the tits and fucked up into her, she cried out again and came, I pulled her face to mine and licked off the sweat.

She found my tongue with hers and we kissed as I dominated her. I tweaked her nipples and she came so hard she shot off of me. As she heaved, trying to get her breathing under control I pulled the candle out of her ass, she started to breathe better, but I was still hard, so I shoved my wet cock into her ass. She squeezed down super hard and I was able to inch myself into her. She was just lying there, limp, so I had to do the work. I picked up the pace and she was momentarily revitalized, until she came again. Her cum squirted out of her pussy and shot her forward again, but I kept her on and fucked her as fast and hard as I could.

She contorted her ass and I lost my self-control, burying myself in her and letting my load out into her ass. She shuddered and lay there, utterly spent, but I felt like another quick round, so I went around, and shoved my still hard cock in her face. She got the point and started to weakly pleasure me, but it wasn't enough to get me off, so I grabbed her head and pushed into her throat. Her eyes widened and I kept her there until her eyes started to roll and I pulled out so she could breathe, and then I pushed in again, I did it over and over until it took almost no time for her to start to need air. Then I started to go in and out. My cock was still covered in my own cum so strands would go from my tip to her open mouth. I pushed in all the way and started to really fuck into her face. She took it and eventually I went over the edge, shooting my load into her mouth, she swallowed most of it, but some went out her mouth, and a little out her nose.

I was satisfied and she was out of it, majorly. So I cleaned myself, dressed and sent her in for a cleaning cycle.

**END LEMON**

The pokecenter was nearly abandoned, usually there were a couple tamers checking on their girls, but it was literally me and the Nurse Joy. "Is something up?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here," she replied, "Some tamer named Eusine came in with Morty behind him and they kicked all of the tamers out to the National Park for some reason, I should think you should go there too."

"Right, right," I agreed, I walked out the door, and identified the path back to the park, and considered it, it was the safe thing to do, but who knew what those two could be doing… maybe something suspicious… it wouldn't be the first time a town had a rouge Gym Leader. But then again, I didn't want to get caught up in something way over my head, so I decided to just go about my planned business, see the sights, find a bit of training and challenge Morty.

A nearby information sign pointed out the big landmarks, most were pretty standard, the mart, the center and a grocery store, but two stuck out, the Tin Tower, and the Burned Tower. They were both in the northern section of town, the Tin Tower was easily visible due to the fact that it was almost a sky scraper. There was a big building near the entrance, and I headed in, searching for info. Golden Statues of Whore-oh decorated the place, her image was almost everywhere. Three monks stood by the back door, I waved to them and jogged over, but before I could speak, one snapped, "If you want to go into the Tin Tower you must have the Ecruteak Gym Badge as well as pass a test administered by us personally after winning said gym badge."

"Uh…" I stammered, "I just wanted to know what the story behind this tower was, not to explore it yet."

The second monk spoke up, "Legend says that this is the place where Whore-oh was sealed away by a powerful tamer. Most of the info on Whore-oh is wrong, she is conniving and manipulative, she had this town basically worshiping her, the tamer who sealed her told us that one day a tamer would come who was powerful enough to tame and train her. That Tamer would have a feather from Whore-oh's own wing, normally called the Rainbow Wing, and would have caught the Legendary pokegirls Sweetcunt, Rawcunt and Hentai. But those conditions cannot be met until those girls are awoken, it is said they sleep somewhere in this town, but we do not know where."

I nodded, "Thanks, That was all I wanted, I'll be leaving now."

That said I left for the Burned Tower. It was in the north west area of town, and it was aptly named, it was a smoking ruin. The walls of the first level barely stood and still seemed to smoke with the flames of a fire long past. I carefully tip-toed around the dilapidated tower. As I did so, I heard two men whispering, and I saw flashlights. I climbed up a solid pillar and into the crumbling rafters. I looked below and there was Morty, I knew him from my tamer card, which had pictures of all eight of Johto's gym leaders. The other man must have been Eusine, I crouched low so I could eavesdrop, Eusine said, "But I was right, wasn't I? Those statues weren't there when this place was in prime form, I bet you that they're linked to Sweetcunt and the other Legendary Dogs."

"I guess so," Morty said, "But even if they are, there is no way back up once we're down there, the basement collapsed ages ago, and the ladder had been rickety at best when it was in 'prime form'."

I crept away, statues of Legendary pokegirls huh? This place was getting more and more interesting. As I listened in again, carefully listening for sounds, I heard something I hadn't wanted to hear, creaking on the rafters, I bounded away from that section, leaving behind the rafters and jumping onto the floor, it was surprisingly solid. Then I saw a flash of red hair, and someone landed about ten yards in front of me. A sliver of silver light flashed before my eyes and I jumped back, it was Silver.

"This time, I'm bringing you in!" I shouted.

"You again?" Silver asked, "Humph… I owe you for last time, so I think I'll lay waste to you right here and now."

He brought up his hands, three pokeballs in each, so I did the same, and we both unleashed our entire harems at once. His roster had changed considerably since the last time we'd fought. He now had a Negix, Thundrix, Phoenix, Bondage Elf, Boobleaf and a Piratit. I shouted, "Bring them all down, leave Silver to me, he's mine!"

I charged forward and a Negix stepped up, Tari collected fire on her fists and decked the enemy girl away, they tumbled to the ground to settle things. Next a Phoenix aimed to unleash some fire, but Cleo gathered electricity around her body and full body tackled the enemy. The Thundrix dashed forward and shot a lightning bolt at me, I side stepped it and Namun lashed out with her bandages and a Return attack. The Piratit jumped at Moco and they tumbled through a hole in the floor. The Bondage Elf and Kono circled each other, carefully watching the other, trying to get some sort of advantage in footwork or positioning. Monstra bellowed and charged the Boobleaf, ice punch ready. The boobleaf ducked under the punch and sent a razor leaf attack up into Monstra, sending her sprawling back, so Monstra set forth a torrent of water, blowing the enemy off her feet.

Silver and I locked eyes and he pulled out a gun. It was the old-fashioned six-shot revolver. He pulled back the hammer and I jumped behind a boulder. He pulled the trigger twice and i felt the wind on the second shot rush by my hand. I opened my bag and pulled out my throwing knives, I had twenty of the deadly missiles and while I wasn't as good as Crystal, I could get a target from twenty paces eight out of ten times, and Silver was about fifteen paces. The first knife I threw into the air to distract him, the second one went through his hand so he dropped the gun, then I stood up, gathered some electricity and sent a streak of lightning at him. Gold electricity shot up and down his body. Then he stood up and said, "What? You think you're the only one who can do that?"

He shot a beam of ice from his outstretched hand which obliterated the rock I had been standing behind. I jumped back in shock and Silver sent a streak of Silver lightning at me. I shot off my feet and landed on my ass. Meanwhile, Tari and the Negix were locked in combat. Tari aimed a fire punch at the enemy's head, and the Negix caught the punch, taking the blow in a place that wouldn't kill her, but she pulled her fist back and used Brick Break, so she tapped Tari's shoulder twice and then slammed her fist into Tari's palm, shattering it. Tari screamed and then used Flamethrower, despite the close range, causing an explosion which sent them both flying. They would both live, but the Negix as close to a coma as can be, Tari was a bit dizzy and had a broken hand. She decided to try to aid Monstra.

Cleo had both her hands outstretched and was shooting a thunderbolt attack right into the Phoenix's flamethrower attack. The point where the attacks met was shifting back and forth rapidly, either girl unable to maintain the upper hand. They both reached deep down and shoved all they had into their attacks, creating another explosion, this one sent both girls backwards where their heads would go in one end and out the other of a wall. Moco stunned her rival with a gust attack and then she dashed in with a flurry of sword strikes, but it wasn't enough. The Piratit was still extremely skilled for her level and found a way to dodge the attacks. So Moco jumped back and then into the air and sent gust after gust, and beat down on her rival with her wings. The Piratit brought out a gun and started shooting, her old fashioned pistol was good for only two shots, which were put to good use, grounding Moco. I heard her scream and I shivered in pain, feeling like wings of my own had been shot. Moco pulled out her new sword and sent wave after wave of magical energy out at her enemy, and they both ended up out of ammo or magic, so they charged each other swinging their swords. They slashed down at the same exact moment, causing a pulse of energy to fly out. This energy pulled out the last energy they had too, leaving them useless.

Kono and the Bondage Elf stood in Tari's way, so she shot a flamethrower at the BE, putting her out of commission. Kono glowered and said, "She was my prey!"

"We have to help Monstra!" Tari cried.

Monstra was decking it out with the boobleaf, fighting like a demon. I shot a torrent of water out at Silver and he dodged and held out his hands, forming a triangle with his fingers. Three balls floated into existence. One was blue, one was yellow and the last was red. They quickly connected to each other and flew at me. I diverted the blast to see an ice attack, followed by a thunder attack and then finally a fire attack. I threw five knives in five seconds and nailed Silver right in the shoulder, he didn't even scream, it was like it hadn't bothered him in the slightest.

Monstra was falling, slowly but surely losing her momentum, but then I cried out, "Don't give up on me, Monstra, you got that bitch on the ropes!"

Monstra roared and started to glow. Her breasts got bigger, her Mohawks got longer and spikier and her form was a vision of perfection. She was now a Feraligarter. She picked up the Boobleaf and threw her at Silver. I pulled back my girls and he pulled back his. Eusine and Morty were watching, both of them entranced by the battle, I shouted, "I'm taking you in Silver, you need to answer for your crimes!"

I took a step forward and a hole appeared beneath my feet, the floor had shattered beneath my weight. I fell for a bit and landed on soft ground. I groaned in pain, but stood up eventually. It was dark and desolate. I searched for a way out, but to no avail. In the center of the room were three statues, a statue for Sweetcunt, Rawcunt and Hentai respectively. They were beautifully carved with exquisite detail. I touched the Sweetcunt one and something happened.

The floor rumbled and the eyes of the statues each started to glow, and cracks formed until the stone layer on the outside crumbled to bits, leaving three legendary pokegirls standing there. Rawcunt and Hentai looked at me, their eyes widened, Hentai grinned playfully and Rawcunt gazed deeply into my eyes, as if judging me. Then they dashed off. Sweetcunt ran around me a couple times and then stopped right in front of me, she pulled me into a kiss and I really got into it, but then she separated from me and looked up, Eusine and Morty were standing there, she winked at me and sped off.

I looked over at the other guys and they threw me down a rope ladder. I scrambled up, and ran out of that damn tower, but the three Legendaries were long gone. Eusine was suddenly next to me, "You know, the little that we know about those Legendaries is that they weren't made by Sukube, and they are apparently searching for a worthy tamer. I want to be that tamer, at least for Sweetcunt, and I have a feeling she saw something in you, if that kiss meant anything at all… so I am going to chase after her, and maybe one day we'll bump into each other again," he turned to Morty, "I'll see you later old friend."

Morty and I locked eyes, "So, that was quite the battle there," he said, a hint of contempt in his voice, "caused a lot of damage to a historic monument. What had that guy done that was worth that?"

"He can do things that I can suddenly…" I was talking to myself, "I can feel him when he's around… I don't get it, we're obviously connected, but how?"

"Are you ignoring me?" Morty asked.

"Shut up and let me think!" I shouted, I had never seen Silver before the first day on my journey, he hadn't showed his powers off until I had, and he didn't show much, so he could have been holding back, or not as capable at copying powers. He had to have had Extremis done, but he hadn't been mentioned when Whitney had told me about it, so it must have been pretty covert. I clenched my fist, I needed to get stronger so I could beat him senseless and get some answers. And the only way to test strength was to battle stronger opponents, which meant gym battles. I jumped to my feet and said, "Morty, I'll meet you in your gym in a couple minutes, I have to heal my girls…"

I ran to the center and healed up and then I invaded the gym. Morty was waiting in the back, on solid wooden flooring, a black space between us. I looked carefully, and saw nothing, but there had to be a secret. I walked toward the back of the gym and found a black-painted bridge. I maneuvered across it, carefully testing each and every step. Morty did not look impressed, but he nodded to me and sent out his first girl, a Banshee. Dark was good against ghost and the only girl in my party who knew a dark move was Monstra, so I let her out. "Crunch!" I commanded.

Morty mumbled something and the banshee took a deep breath, but Monstra opened her mouth wide, and humongous purple teeth like structures manifested in front of her, she chomped down with her own mouth and the teeth flew and munched down on the enemy girl with a savage crunching sound. The Banshee wailed and fell over, stars flying around her head. Morty retracted his girl and let out a Haunting. Morty shouted, "Hypnosis!"

The Haunting had been a Tigress in life, and her eyes glowed bright blue, Monstra fell over. I tried to rush to her side, but the Haunting blocked it and then straddled Monstra and sat down on her belly, Morty said, "Dream Eater!"

The enemy reached down and touched Monstra's head, she rubbed it a bit and then pulled a black mist from Monstra's face. She gulped it down and I noticed Monstra was sweating bullets. "Monstra, wake up!" I cried, but she didn't move, she was out cold.

"Haha, and now for the coup de grace," Morty gloated, "Nightmare!"

Monstra stopped her dream-like movements and stayed absolutely still, then she lashed out with her hands, knocking the tigress off her. She started to snap her jaws about, and nailed the enemy girl with a powerful crunch attack. The Haunting was soon out of commission too, and was retracted, I pulled back Monstra too, she would only keep going nuts and probably destroy the gym in the process. Morty set loose a Sucubus. I laughed and sent out Kono. The succubus cracked her whip and stretched her wings, Kono smiled a sick smile.

"Poison Lash!" I cried.

The Sucubus blocked the whip by letting it wrap around her own right arm, taking the hit with ease, Morty laughed and said, "Poison isn't very effective against Ghost!"

"Fine," I sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice, you see, Kono here is only a Dominatrix, but she has all the power of a Killer Queen. That's why I won't evolve her, she would conquer the world if I did, but since you laugh, I think I'll just let her loose, Kono, have your way with the Sucubus, do whatever you need to do in order to make the enemy your personal plaything."

Kono lashed out with her other whip and grabbed onto the other arm. She crouched low and then extended her ankles, knees and hips and threw her arms up, sending a ripple through the whips which threw the enemy into the air. The Sucubus tried to extend her wings to glide down or whatever, but Kono jumped up and used both her whips again to bind the enemy girl up arms, legs and wings, immobile, then she did the exact same thing she had done earlier, but in reverse, sending the confused enemy girl into the hard wood floor. Kono looked around and noticed the decorations of the gym, they were supposed to be creepy looking, but Kono took them to be her tools. She ripped the chains off the wall and bound the struggling Sucubus into a position that encouraged movement so that balance and weight was evenly distributed, but caused a pinch of pain with every squirm.

As the poor Sucubus tried to escape her predicament, Kono started her mind games. She whispered, so I assumed part of the game was the fact that Morty and I had to not know what was going on. I grinned and Morty shouted, "Maria! You have to think clearly, this is easy to escape, just concentrate and use Shadow Ball!"

The enemy stopped moving as much as possible, and started to concentrate on something, a speck of dark energy appeared between the Sucubus' horns, and grew larger and larger. It was a lump of dark matter with a slight outline of a purplish color, black lightning raced along the outside, and when the Sucubus opened her eyes, the ball shot at Kono, who jumped to the side, and watched as the ball cause major damage to a nearby wall. "Someone's been a bad girl, I think that the…." The conversation went back to mumbles and the Sucubus looked back pleadingly at Morty and then begged, "You gotta get me outta here, I don't stand a chance!"

"You don't know that, you haven't tried!"

Kono pulled the enemy close and whispered and then yanked on something, causing extreme pain and pleasure all at once. The Sucubus had broken, and then Kono brought out something new, she had a purple super-double magic dildo which had been apparently doing its work on the enemy. Kono whispered into her ears and promised certain things because of good behavior, and threatened certain things but it was too much. Morty recalled his girl and tossed me the fog badge. I ran off with it pinned to my jacket. I needed to check on Monstra at the center, she was fine, a bit shook up, but she was over it after I held her for a bit. I read over her new dex entry and was surprised again, the physical description of a Feraligarter seemed to be pretty off. The dex I read talked about an anthropomorphic creature with a basic human form and an alligator like snout, but Monstra didn't look like that at all. As I carefully examined the entry for the third time, I realized that the entry had been made over three hundred years ago, taken from a website named Wikipedia, so the entry had clearly been tampered with. Monstra had skin that could take a beating, but it was smooth to the touch, and a slightly darker shade of blue than her Cuntinaw form. Her breasts were easily a 'DD', with a figure to match. Her tail was long and had red crests all the way down, but they weren't sharp, or very large, more like red bumps than anything deadly. Her stomach was flat and cut, but it wasn't scary defined, or unsexy defined. Her ass was bubbly and round with a bit of a bounce with every step, it was begging to get groped. Her face and head were perfectly human, just blue, she had really plush lips, but again, not too plush, just right for her, her high cheek bones were still prominent, and her pupils were constantly slits now, instead of switching into slits purely for battle. Her hair was three Mohawks, one from the center of her forehead to the center of the back of her neck, it was the tallest, and had some definite natural spikes, seemingly forming b y themselves, and two more, one to the right and left respectively, mirrors of each other, and slightly shorter than the center one. She was so sexy it almost hurt, I won't lie.

As I looked her over, she noticed, and started to display her assets, trying to tempt me into a taming no doubt, but her bikini looked much too tight for her now. "That bikini of yours looks a little, tight, I don't think it fits you anymore, why don't we go and buy you some new ones?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up and she dragged me to the quaint little shop for pokegirl clothes, they were mostly revealing, some full body stuff for certain species, but Monstra yanked me into the Water type section, commonly called the bikini section. She sat me in front of the dressing rooms and said, "Stay here, I'll grab some stuff to try on and then you can tell me which ones you like best, okay?"

I nodded, pleased I didn't have to do the shopping. Monstra darted around, grabbing things she liked and then ran into the dressing room. She closed the door behind her and changed quickly, coming out in a teeny little red number. She strutted around me and I gave her the thumbs up, she squealed and ran back in. Then she came back out in a camo print thong like bikini. "You're rocking it, but I'm not a camo guy." I replied, she nodded and ran back in. she came out in a bikini with a johto region flag print, I arched an eyebrow and she shrugged and ran back in. This time she came out in a gold 'daisy duke' bikini and my jaw dropped, it was perfect. She saw this and said, "I think it's decided which one I'm getting then."

She strutted back into the dressing rooms and I tried to hold back, but she was so damn sexy. I flung the door open, shut it behind me and looked around for holes to be heard from, but the door was a full door for once, there was a security camera, but I zapped it so it would show an empty dressing room, I tested the cracks in the door and no sound was getting out, it was like they wanted people to tame in here, I guess they could sell the footage. But that didn't matter, I looked over to Monstra, she was looking at me with a sultry look, she knew what was coming.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I pulled her close and brought her into a deep and wet kiss. She pressed her breasts into me and fought for dominance, and she was skilled, but I had something up my sleeve, I grabbed her arms and held them against a wall above her head and got really aggressive, she faltered and I explored her. Each one of her motions lit me on fire with lust, I was a man in the desert and she was an ice cold pond in an oasis. She started to grind her hips into me and she started to beg, "Master, I'm really wet, I need you inside me."

Her wetness was bleeding through the bikini she still had on, and I held her fast against the wall, and instead crept a hand down her back and started to rub her lips from behind. She broke the kiss so she could gasp and moan, so I nibbled down her chin and neck and to the real prize. She had arched her back as I penetrated her with my fingers through her new clothes, so using my other hand I undid the knots keeping the bikini on and started to lick her breasts. Her arms now free, she held my head to her tits and started to held my other hand by rubbing with fury. I licked her nipple and she gasped again and so I began to suck on her. Her head flew back and she panted, "yes, oh!"

I shook my head as I sucked and shook my head and she began to tear off her bottom/thong piece. I pulled back and discovered her nipples were hard now, I bit down on the same one I had been sucking and she hissed and then I twisted, she came from the ministrations, the pain getting her off, she had been taming with Kono a bit, apparently. I switched breasts and did the same thing, and she started to try to remove my clothing, which was an endeavor considering her position. She eventually gave up and let me have my way with her. Once she was on the edge again, I stopped and she whined in need. I licked my way down to her lower lips and yanked her thong all the way off. She spread her legs and kept rubbing her self, and now playing with her breasts, in a total frenzy. I knocked her hand away from her own crotch and started to lick there, spreading her lips and really just coating her insides with my tongue.

She tasted different this time, she tasted sweet, but also spicy, very spicy, and I like spicy, so I went into turbo charge and she came quickly. I started to suck on her clit as I undid my own pants, sending her over the edge twice, then I pulled up so I could take off my shirt. She laid there, her legs spread, a lewd look on her face, and I was loving it. I pulled out my hard cock and she gasped, and I pushed all the way into her waiting pussy. "Oh master, finally!" she moaned and rotated her hips, but I held her down, on the little bench she was sitting on and started to thrust into her and down, like a jack hammer. She tried to kiss me at first, but soon she had to focus on breathing, with her already in a frenzy and super cock hungry. I bit down on her tits and sucked and she grabbed my head with both hands as if to hang on to me.

She couldn't do much from the position she was in, so she worked her pussy, trying to send me over the edge, and it was working. I let loose, completely losing all control, no longer trying to keep myself from coming, but I didn't cum, not for a minute at least. I was a god, and Monstra's eyes were rolling into her head. When I did come, I pushed myself all the way inside, and let loose, Monstra was putty in my hands. I wasn't done yet, though, I was still hard. I rolled her over and spread her ass cheeks. She shook her ass enticingly, on instinct. I stuck a finger in her pussy and got it all lubed, then I pressed it into her ass, she gasped and moaned. I swirled my finger inside her and she gasped and pressed her ass back into me, asking for more, so I pulled my finger out and pushed my cum covered cock into her back door. It was tough to get it in, but once it was in, it was glorious. I pulled back a bit and shoved all the way in, my girl got a bit wobbly and I repeated, she lost the strength to hold herself up with her arms and she settled to rubbing her pussy.

I sped up my thrusts and the sound of my balls smacking against her pussy filled the room, and clearly audible, that is, until Monstra found her voice again. She begged and screamed and moaned as her pussy came again and again. I grabbed her tits and pulled her to me and started to lick her ear. Her tongue was hanging out and tears streaked down her face as she weakly fought for control. Then I started to play with her pussy with one hand and she came particularly hard. She fell forward again, laying flat on her stomach, I spread her legs again and started to fuck her into the ground. She was a sweaty mess and I wasn't better, but she was babbling, completely out of her mind. It was totally turning me on, and soon I lost control all inside her ass. I spanked her ass and she came again. I pulled out and rolled her over. She had a look of bliss on her face and I straddled her torso and put my dick between her tits. She was out of it, and thus didn't do anything. I pressed her tits over my cock and started to fuck her tits. Her face didn't change as I did this, leading me to believe I had truly taken her out of commission.

I played with her tits too, doing different things to them, which finally sent me over the edge, coming all over her face.

**END LEMON**

I leaned against a wall to catch my breath, Monstra was pretty much out of commission, just splayed on the floor of the dressing room. I returned her to her ball and picked up the bikini, it was, to put it mildly, just a bit past unusable. "Oh shit, I'm so going to have to pay for this," I sighed.

"Not a problem good sir," a voice said over a loud speaker, "we got that all on tape, and based on what we've seen, we expect to make bank, so much cash that we'll let you walk away with a brand new bikini for your Feraligarter, we won't sue you for destroying one of our cameras, and nobody will ever know what you did here. Now get dressed and get the hell out!"

A secret door opened, and I was pushed in by the opposite wall, I fell onto a metal slide and slid down a bit, and landed on some mattresses. A shower was there, which I used and then defiled through means are not fit to be written down and I broke everything I found on the way out. Including doors, walls, windows, merchandise, only leaving the plants and pokegirls untouched. They would pay dearly for their scheme, one way or another.

I put Monstra through a cleaning cycle and healed everyone up. I jumped on my glider and was on my way. I went west, out into a slightly less forested area, with hilly clearings and some flat spaces which were generally filled with grass and wildflowers, it was the grass type heaven. The area had a few tamers, I battled them, beat them into the dirt, took the money they gave me to stay the hell away and went on my way. I spent the latter half of the day and a bit into the night heading west and not much of the scenery changed. When I felt my eyelids begin to droop I jumped off the glider and let Tari out for company, but her warmth just made me want to curl up and sleep, so I returned her and let out Cleo, she would give me a slight shock if I started to droop. I wanted to sleep in a bed, and I was too stubborn to turn back. "This sucks…" I moaned, "How much longer could it be until we get to a place with beds?"

"We could stop in this ranch," Cleo offered.

I turned to see she was pointing to a big, lit up sign 'FREEDOM RANCH'. I nodded and we infiltrated their main building to see if we could negotiate the vending of bedspace. The pokegirl working the lobby was a Titmouse, I asked her, "Do you guys let Tamers room up here?"

"I might be able to, depends on the master's mood," she responded, I nodded and she bustled off.

She came back five minutes later with a young man beside her, he came over to me and said, "Hey, so the name's Jordan, I'm the rancher's son, or, one of his sons, I'll show you the way to a room, which you can tame your girls in for tonight."

"That's already taken care of, I just need a bed for sleeping," I said, slightly shocked that he talked about me doing my girls in his house so casually.

Jordan looked to physically relax, "Phew, what a relief, I got Tamer's disease, and I've had a fight with my girl, so the sounds of somebody having some fun might send me hunting, it's a huge relief…"

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, I was trying to be romantic about something, but some of the food I'd made for our romantic dinner had lust dust, which sent me into a frenzy, I tamed half the girls on the ranch and tamed Julie, my Milktit, so hard that she had to go to the center in the morning, she's still there, and the nurse won't let me see her."

"Wait," I said, "You haven't seen her yet, you don't know if she's pissed or not."

"Yeah, but I got this feeling in my gut…"

A new voice entered the situation, "Is that what you think?"

A bare naked Milktit was across the room, presumably Julie, Jordan ran over to her and she hugged him and said, "I like it when you're rough with me, master, by the way, your dad says that you have three days to move out, or he'll kick you out."

Jordan sighed, "I know, but I got a plan now baby, I know what I want from life!"

"What's that?" Julie asked.

"I want to have a ranch of my own, I got this blood curse, might as well put it to good use!"

"Okay, but what kinds of girls, besides Milktits?"

"Well, I like the idea of rare types of girls, like Marcus, but I think I'd rather have girls we know could be guaranteed buys, and the breed's rep can't take a sudden turn for the worse. I was thinking some Jennies, Joys, Janes… maybe some Ivettes and Bunnies."

"Those aren't particularly rare, you're right, but where would we set up our ranch?"

I was trying to get a word in, I really was, so don't think I was just sitting there listening, I wanted to sleep, this could wait, but then Julie noticed me, and said, "Wait a minute, this guy could be a blessing in disguise… he is a traveling tamer, and strong, by all indication, why don't we stick with him, he can by like a body guard as we decide where we want to settle and look around the market to start our breeding program."

"You're a genius, that's why you're the brains, honey!"

"Yep, you're just dick with an affection issue."

"This is sick…" I had finally found the right words, "You two realize that I'm here, right, been listening to you the whole time, and you haven't even asked me, why in the world should I drag you around on my journey, I've got better things to do than play body guard."

They both stared at me in shock and then Julia said, "Simple honey, we can make a camp for you to crash at, food to eat and shelter over your head every night, guaranteed. Plus as you catch pokegirls, we'll buy them off you and sell 'em, and we can alert you whenever a rare girl comes up on the market. You scratch our back, we scratch yours."

It was a good offer, and I was tempted, but I wanted to check with my harem, so I went outside for a moment, retracted Cleo and let out Monstra, I told her the deal they had laid out for us, she replied, "What did you tell them before you came to tell me?"

"That I needed to check with my alpha."

"I'm your alpha?"

"Duh… who else?"

"Kono…"

"I don't need a psychopath as my direct underling, thank you."

She smiled and said, "Let's do it, we don't stand to lose anything."

"Okay then, it's a deal."

"We were hoping you'd say that!" Julia and Jordan had been listening in apparently.

Then a boom sounded off to my right. I turned to see a burly man with a beard which covered most of his face and went down to his belt, in a near perfect square shape. "um… hi?" I asked.

He nodded and said, "Glad ta meet ya!" he turned to Jordan, "Son! I'm really happy that yoor doin' this, it'll be good foor ya! I'll give you that Yvette you wanted as a parting gift, and you, Gold-hat boy, you got a Portable Healing Unit?"

I shook my head, shocked by both the terrible accent and the simple largeness of the man. He nodded and handed me a yellow tray-like object complete with six grooves for pokeballs. I accepted the gift and then the big man practically picked me up and, very politely I might add, threw me into my room. I sat in the corner for a while until the pretty lights went away, only after I'd done that, did I crawl onto a much too hard bed and let sleep take me.

"Hey, Gold!" someone shouted, "You need to wake up, something's happened at breakfast and you really need to know!"

I blearily sat up and identified that it was Moco who had woken me up, "How'd you get outta yer ball?"

"Julia came in while you were still asleep; she wanted to discuss some stuff with us over breakfast…"

"What kinda stuff?"

"Like how she could help us dominate you so that we could control our relationship, much like she does with Jordan."

"That sounds like fun…"

"Are you listening at all master?"

"Every other word… get the idea, she wants you to be the boss. She's not a regular Milktit, is she?"

"No, no she isn't, Monstra and Kono almost started a fight, but Cleo and Tari kept them back so I could get you, could you come downstairs and sort this out."

"I gotta get outta bed… dammit," I rolled off, and stood up, I trudged downstairs, and retracted Monstra and Kono; Tari and Cleo plopped down where they stood. Namun was sitting at the table still, drinking a glass of milk, which is where I should have started to get worried. "So what's the big problem Julia?"

"Oh, nothing, Gold, was it?"

"Right, because I heard that you wanted my girls to turn the tables on me for some kind of rebellion… or something like that."

"It was just some silly talk, I assure you."

"Right, well, I'd like to point out some stuff to you… the first being that, I am the companion of my girls, not their master, they refer to me as that, but they don't need to. The second that, I get that you're a 'Blessed Milktit', and all that but I…."

"How did you know that?" she interrupted.

"You control your master's every thought, you want my girls to do the same to me, seems like pretty basic celestial behavior to me. Anyway, I don't need your influences in my team, so back off, I will work with you, cause I don't hate you, but know that if I do grow to hate you, I'll mess you up, so just be aware of that. Since I'm up, I think we should get started, get your master, we have things to do today."

She gaped and then stood up, turned around with a flourish and sped walked off in a fury. I guess she wasn't used to getting verbally man-handled that way. Jordin was ready to go in minutes, and when I pulled out my glider, he pulled out his bike and we left south, toward Olivine City. It was a bit of a trek, but the road was nearly abandoned, so there weren't any major battles. It had been a pokemaniac guild meeting, and I'd destroyed them with ease. As we pulled up to Olivine, I pulled up my dex and directed it at the city, it read: _Olivine City, The Modern San Francisco, it is the main port of the johto region, it is quite famous for its boardwalk eateries, which are always first class, the Silver League Gate Bridge (ironically not silver, but blue, because blue paint doesn't rust), and of course the Lighthouse, which can be seen all the way across the three mile stretch of water to the west in Cianwood City. The gym leader, Jasmine, is the one who raised the pokegirl who actually powers the gigantic lightbulb, a Mechdoll, is sort of the town leader, despite her shy appearance, her quiet way of doing things is respected and appreciated. _

Jasmine sounded tough, but I could at least scope her out. The Gym was near the entrance to town. It was large, with a steel theme, so I guessed that was the type of girl she used. I jumped off my board and saw a flash of Silver run by my eyes. That meant that he was nearby. The door opened and Silver walked out, he identified me, and said, "You again? What, are you stalking me? Look, I have decided to not deal with weaklings anymore, so I don't think I'll battle you again, don't come after me again!"

He ran off to the south, towards the main port. I wanted to chase after him, but gym badges were important. I walked in and a sailor was waiting for me, he said, "Look, Jasmine's Mechdoll got sick, she's taking care of her in the Lighthouse, don't bother her, just keep checking back in with us here."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the Lighthouse. I entered the Lobby and was challenged by some sailors, and I trashed them. I kept on up and still more and more tamers, but now there were all sorts of them, scientists, bird catchers, and even a Fire-breather. But one and all, I took them out. The top room was a gigantic lightbulb over a small room, with holes for a pokegirl's arms and legs. But nobody stood there. I found Jasmine, a brunette girl with a white sundress on, in a comfy penthouse-like room off to the side, which was completely blocked away from the lightbulb, so I assumed she slept there every night. I knocked on the door and saw the poor shape of the Mechdoll, she was twitching and groaning in pain. "What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not taking challengers!" Jasmine snapped, "I need to take care of my girl now, okay?"

"I understand that, I came here to see if there was anything I could do, I have a Joltina, maybe she could zap her?"

"No, that won't help, she's got a freak virus, so her systems are malfunctioning… she needs to have some anti-spyware software put in her, or she'll stay like this forever. I've heard there's a place across the sea, in Cianwood where she could get such a program, but I can't leave her here."

"Shit, my glider doesn't work on water, do you have a ferry that goes that way?"

She shook her head, "There is something else though, a cruise on a novelty pirate ship. The inside was redone with all the luxuries of a modern-day ship, but has the outward appearance of an ancient pirate ship. Look over there in that desk, there's a ticket there, I'd planned on going on a little trip today, but my girl got sick three days ago, so I can't go, but you can use the ticket to get to the programmer's house."

I found the ticket and left. The ship was easy enough to find, and I got the 'captain's cabin' for my quarters. I was smiling despite myself, today had been a good day. Jordin had bought a ticket and was sleeping in a four-man room way below deck, but it was his fault for letting Julia boss him around. As I hummed the theme for Pirates of the Caribbean, Namun burst out of her pokeball. I saw her in profile, and I asked, "um… something up?"

Her boobs looked bigger, way bigger. She turned to me, and I saw that she was lactating. "That bitch Julia gave me Moo-Moo milk for breakfast master, it hurts really bad, can you take care of me, I have no idea what to do."

I was stunned, but the idea of milking her seemed like a fun idea. I would punish Julia later, for now, I would enjoy this, I put our do-not-disturb sign outside the cabin and locked the door. Namun was trying to milk herself, to no avail. I grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

**BEGIN LEMON**

She immediately started to try to milk herself again, so I touched her linens and took over, if you will. She was bound to the bed frame by her hands and feet in seconds, and struggling, begging for me to do something about her situation. "Master, It hurts so bad, I can't stand it! Please, do whatever you have to do to get this out of me!"

I crawled on top of her, and she pushed her breasts up, so I could have easy access. I started by slowly licking all around, just barely dodging by the nipples, which sent her into a frenzy, trying to escape her restraints. Then I licked the nipple and she moaned out loud, then screamed, "For the love of god, just do it already!"

"I'll take my sweet time, thank you," I replied, and had some more bandages slither up and bind her mouth shut. Her muffled curses amused me, but I wrapped my lips around her left nipple, she quieted instantly and I sucked on it a bit, milk sloshed into my mouth, and I was surprised by how cold and sweet it was. I sucked slowly and deliberately, drawing it out as long as I could, and she was clearly trying to push her breast into my mouth. I lovingly switched nipples and she shuddered and then tried to egg me on by moaning. I sucked a lot out, and it was surprisingly filling too. Once I was sure her breasts had actually decreased in size by the amount I had sucked out of her, I took my mouth off of her and let her speak again. "You better now?"

"Much better, I love you master," she replied, but she was doing something funny, she was rubbing her legs together much in the way that she always did when she was getting wet. I spread her legs a bit and was unsurprised to find out she was soaking already. The milk had lowered her pleasure threshold considerably. Namun whispered, "Maybe we should let some of my sisters out… so they can drink too?"

"Nah, that'll make things worse, your milk will make them lactate too, I don't need that."

"Of course master…" she replied, a bit downcast.

"What's up?" I replied.

"I would think Kono would enjoy this very much."

"She would, and then she would force you all to drink, and then make it painful to lactate in some way, you sure you want that?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "I thought so," I replied, "but now, I'll keep drinking, but I'll have to take care of you too, oh!" she shivered, "I'll just have my pets take care of you." The bandages rolled themselves together and formed a snake, it tasted the air with it's tongue, and then tasted Namun's pussy, and then dove in, no questions asked. She moaned and milk squirted from her, so I attacked her nipples again, she moaned, and started to squirm. But I wasn't getting enough out, and I was getting full, so I started to squeeze her other tit as I gulped down her lactations. "Oh! Keep going master!" she cried.

I formed another snake, and it wrapped around the base of her tits and squeezed, increasing the stream. Her back arched and she squirted, the snakes and myself too much for her to handle. I pulled back and the snakes attached themselves to her nipples, stuck their tongues into her nipples and guided the milk out of her and into a nearby pitcher. I had intended on making lemonade, but this was so much better. I snuck down from her tits, tickling her all the way sending her into a moaning mess, and lightly touched her pussy, she was instantly wracked with spasms and came hard on my finger.

"Oh by Sukube!" she moaned.

"My thoughts exactly," I agreed, and stuck two of my fingers into her, she screamed out and lifted her ass off the bed, in an attempt to remove herself from the pleasure, but I knew where her G-spot was, so I spread my fingers inside her and pinched down, sending her over the edge again.

I had my snakes start to slither all over her, tickling her, and I had two tendrils, brand new idea, thank you, start to pinch and twist her hard nipples. She was fighting it, trying very hard to keep herself under control, so I stuck my tongue into her again. Namun, of course, tasted like honey, and she was on overload, so it was too sweet for me to really do much down there to her with my tongue. So I pulled my dick, at this point, rock hard, and stuck it in. she screamed and bucked, in an attempt to get me farther in. I fucked her hard and fast, keeping it under control, and I played with my little tendrils and snakes. The tendrils invaded her nipples again, sending her over the edge. I fucked through the orgasm, so she kept going and going. The snakes were the real fun though. They hissed into her ears and played with her ass, just enough to cause a bit of shock, but not enough to cause much pleasure. She moaned and screamed and begged for me to keep going.

Soon she was completely out of it, just laying there, no sound except for the skin on skin slapping of my balls. So I pulled out, and flipped her over. She was barely aware, but I would wake her up real nice. I shoved myself into her ass, which caused another orgasm and had her screaming and trying to fuck back, but she wasn't coordinated, barely staying sane, let alone having a consolidated thought. The snakes invaded her pussy again and she just kept coming. Her ass was very tight and her silent screams aroused me greatly, so much that I lost control of my thrusting, and emptied myself in her ass. She panted and fell asleep in no time at all, I washed myself off and slept on the couch, leaving her there to bask in the glory of our fuck.

**END LEMON**

TAMER: Gold

BADGES:

Zephyr

Hive

Plain

Fog

GIRLS:

Monstra, lvl 35 Feraligarter

Anck-su-namun (Namun), lvl 34 Bandame

Kono, lvl 31 Dominatrix

Moco, lvl 33 Valkyrie

Nefertari (Tari), lvl 30 Flarea

Cleopatra (Cleo, lvl 30 Joltina

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was a hard one to write, too much floating around in my head, but thank you for your reviews and please keep on reading and again, PLEASE REVIEW, it lights a fire under my writing so I can pump this out, thank you so much

That-guy-with-that-name


	5. Chapter 5

Pokegirls: Gold Version

Chapter 5

Sleep was surprisingly easy on the ship, the slight rocking was a bit of an annoyance, but not so major as to deprive me of sleep. No, what deprived me of sleep there, was Jordan. A rapid, almost alarmed knocking woke me up. I dressed slowly and opened the door, and asked, "Can you not read the do not disturb sign?"

Jordan and Julie bowled me over and shut the door behind them, Julie locking, unlocking and then locking the lock. Namun covered herself and walked into the nearby bathroom to clean up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Our ship is under attack!" Julie squealed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"This guy with red hair came aboard and forced everybody but us onto the life-boats, you were locked up here, so he didn't find you, and we hid in the bathrooms until he left. You're pretty strong right? Why don't you take him on?"

"Did he have Silver eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Figures…" I sighed. Namun walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and the khol which covered most her body up in exotic patterns was perfect once again, I told her, "Silver's up to no good again."

"Let's do it then, this time, we bring him down!"

I growled my assent, returned her to her ball and Jordan followed suit with Julie. I found a dingy in the back, painted, _Captain's raft_. Jordan jumped in it and prepared for launch. I crept to the side of the boat and started to scale the outside, I slid down and to my left, towards the front of the boat. In the main section of the deck, Silver and a man in a karate uniform were talking. I saw the customary flash of silver, and Silver himself stiffened. "Shit, is _he_ here? Why does he keep following me? Arnold, I need you to go and check out the ship, look for a guy with a black hat with a gold stripe going from the front to the back. He's a weakling himself, but his pokegirls aren't bad themselves."

"If this is the guy you told me about, I should stay and watch your back man!" the other guy replied.

"You forget, I'm stronger now, both Tia and Ocom evolved," Silver let out a girl. I thought it was his boobleaf, but now it was definitely a Juganium. I held onto the side and watched Arnold start to patrol the ship. He went to the captain's wheel, where Ocom was stationed, she was now a She-captain, fully evolved. I almost cursed in frustration, but then Arnold continued back inside the ship and into the main hull section, filled with baggage. I opened one of the circular windows and slithered in. The shadows were deep and dark, so I let them hide me. Arnold was a hulk of a man, barely fitting an outfit which was meant to be baggy. His sharp nose and black eyes were signs of a Cianwood upbringing. The pure amount of muscle on the man would make it tough to take him in a fair fight, one punch from those sledge-hammers he had for fists and I knew I would be down for the count.

So I went to my ninja weaponry. A mild sedative made from a peculiar herb in Edo that could knock out a raging Whorizard for an hour would put him out for at least 24 hours. I coated my hidden blades the elixir made from his herb and I snuck up to him. I scratched him with the blades on his back, near his spine and his shoulder near his heart. He swung around and I popped him in the face, which startled him. I jumped back to create distance between us and he fell over like a dead log, the sedative already working its magic. I dragged the body out to the deck, picked him up, and hurled him at Silver.

Silver dodged just in time, and I marveled at him again, who was he? "Who the hell are you really?" I asked him, "and what do you really want?"

"Why would I tell a weakling like you that?" he snapped.

"I'm a weakling? I've never lost to you!"

"That's because you got lucky and caught some strong pokegirls! My girls are getting too strong for even your dumb luck to get in our way! Let's show this clown how it's done!"

He let out all his girls and I let out all of mine, his Negix, Thundrix and Phoenix all concentrated their firing power at me, I dodged it barely, but the resulting explosion knocked me off my feet. I landed funny, so my bag flew off my shoulder. And out of my bag, two evolutionary stones shot out too, the dawn stone, and the angel stone. "Get them!" I cried.

Moco snatched the angel stone out of the air and then flew over to the dawn stone, and what occurred then I should have seen coming, but I hadn't. She evolved, twice, right in a row. She went from a Valkyrie to an Armsmistress, and from an Armsmistress to a Seraph. Everyone stopped and stared as she glowed and then abruptly stopped. Her armor had changed slightly. Her helm was pretty similar, but it was now a pure white instead of light blue, her torso was covered by a multiple layer cuirass, designed to completely cover her, while also ensure movement was easy and unrestricted. She wore greaves and gauntlets, and of course had her armored skirt. She touched her jewel on her chest and a blue second skin seemingly connected the pieces of armor, giving her seamless protection. Finally her visor snapped down, resulting in a holy armored warrior prepared to do battle against all comers. Then she raised her sword to the heavens and something further happened. The 'V' shaped hilt morphed into a cross-hilt design, the blade elongated and started to glow, the obsidian crystal was filled with light, turning into a diamond the likes of which I had never seen.

Ocom drew a sword and a dirk, the dirk had been modified to also have a pistol inside it. She fired a shot at Moco and the two started to fight. Tari shot a flamethrower at the Negix, who jumped behind the Phoenix who returned the flame at Namun. Cleo shot out a wave of electricity, which stunned the three bird pokegirls. Namun started to charge and then fling shadow balls at every enemy she got a clear shot at, in an attempt to break their discipline, but it would now be for long, the Juganium stepped up and used her Petal Dance attack, doing damage to Cleo, Namun and Monstra. She ended a bit tipsy and so another newly evolved girl stepped up. The Bondage Queen started in on Tari, trapping her with restraints and then leaving her for later, she started to pursue Monstra next, but Kono jumped in the way, and they started their battle of wills once again. Cleo was trying to get to Tari, shooting electricity at the other pokegirls, but the Thundrix was absorbing everything she had, and then she started to hurl it back at Monstra, so Cleo was essentially dragged into a battle for the most electricity with the enemy girl. The battle would end when all the electricity rested with one girl, a magnetic tug of war if you will.

Tia, the Juganium charged in after Monstra again, the two clashing so that Tia wanted to increase the distance between them, and Monstra constantly trying to get in close for an Ice punch. By the steering wheel, Moco and Ocom were slashing it out, neither one weakening. I unsheathed my knife and dashed in at Silver, starting it off with an uppercut, he dodged and drew a falchion. That's right, I had brought a knife to a sword fight. I rule. The thing with a knife fight was that both parties were going to get cut up, but that wasn't always true with a sword fight, and to use a knife like a sword wasn't hard, it was impossible, and stupid. But suddenly a sword flew through the air and landed in the deck in front of me, I threw the knife and yanked the sword out of the hard wood. It was the sword that Ocom had been using. So I started in on Silver.

Moco had finally disarmed her sister and was now using her holy magic from afar, in order to get away from the pistol. Wave after wave of light energy slammed into Ocom, but she wouldn't fall, so Moco flew up high and then performed a diving slash, finishing her sister. Silver retracted his girl and his three birds surrounded Moco and performed their tri attack, knocking my girl out of the air and into the sea. I returned her to her ball and shouted, "Namun, help Kono and free Tari!"

Namun aimed a shadow ball to distract the Bondage Queen and then followed it up with a Return attack, blowing a hole in the railing in one side of the ship and the Bondage Queen into the surf. Cleo was taken up by the Phoenix with the intent of using seismic toss, but she sent a couple thousand volts into the other girl, taking her out of commission. Both of them landed in the water, and the Thundrix zapped all three girls there. I called back my girl and Silver his two girls. Kono freed Tari and she was instantly back in action, roaring mad about her sister. Kono ran up to lash out against Tia, but to no avail, the Negix shot an Ice beam attack, taking her out. I called her back and shoved Silver off of me, I needed to help my girls, which meant getting a better idea of who was fighting who, the only logical option was the crow's nest. The ladder was long, and Silver was quickly aware of what I was doing.

Monsta and Tia were locked in combat again, Tari was aiming to get the Negix and the thundrix was fleeing Namun's shadow ball attacks. I shouted, "Tari! Help Monstra, forget the Negix, Namun, take the birds out, you can do it!"

The Thundrix shot a thunderbolt at Namun, but she was ground type, so it did less than nothing, and Namun used the opening of the enemy gathering more energy to send her into the cabin portion of the ship, Silver withdrew her and jumped up the ladder, ready to fight. We entered combat again, I slashed at him and then hid behind the main mast. But Silver lost his patience and diced the whole thing up. I kicked a piece at his face, but he dodged it, parried my strike and shouted, "Weakling! Fight fair you coward!"

"A thief who wants me to fight fair, the irony!" I bellowed.

The Negix flashed by us and hit Namun with an Ice-beam, freezing her, I retracted her and a flamethrower torched the enemy girl seconds later. Tia grabbed Tari and threw her overboard, I was barely able to save her by calling her back. Silver stabbed at me and I flipped out of the crow's next and onto the sail. Silver and I crossed swords on the actual wooden beam, each of us intensely aware of balance and striking at the same time and he was gradually pushing me back. In a single misstep, I lost my balance and the sword and I jumped back, but I had misjudged the distance behind me, so I landed on nothing. I spiraled down to the water, and at that distance, it would surely have killed me, but instead, Monstra jumped out and saved me. my momentum carried us down pretty far into the sea. We touched the bottom, thirty feet below. Monstra was frantic, and the wind had been knocked out of me. Something shiny caught my eye. It was a disc of some sort. I grabbed it and it read, _**HM04 SURF**_, I shoved it to Monstra's forehead and she twitched and then smiled. Using the surrounding water, she shoved us to the surface. But we didn't stop there, we went past that too, on a gigantic wave, we smashed into the ship, turning it instantly into a wreck. Silver landed on driftwood, somehow he maintained his balance. Tia landed in the water unconscious. Silver grabbed Arnold, who was now floating there, recalled Tia and reached into Arnold's pockets. Her removed a pokeball and released a Mikilia. He jumped on and they flew off.

Once they had fled from sight, Jordan brought the dingy around. We jumped in and used my dex to point us in the right direction. Cianwood was pretty small, almost New Bark Town small. There was a gym, a little neighborhood to the north, and of course, the computer store. I pointed Jordan to the computer store, I healed my girls and dodged the Joy's questions of how they got so beat up. My dex said that the gym leader here was a fighting pokegirl expert named Chuck. I walked into the gym and was impressed Chuck had a makeshift waterfall pouring on him as he meditated. I ran up to the top of the gigantic semi log and pulled the red lever, raising it the log and stopping the flow of water, so that I could talk to him. I jumped down and he looked at me in incredulity.

"I suppose you want to take me on?" he asked.

I nodded and he replied, "Shouldn't you be more scared, I was just under that water fall, and watch this!" he picked up a boulder at least as big as him and threw it across the room.

"What does any of that have to do with pokegirls?" I asked, feeling the gigantic sweat drop on the back of my head form.

"Huh? I guess it doesn't have much at all, does it?" he replied, scratching his chin, "But, I can do this, set up the rules! So it will be a one-on-one match, the one who wins keeps the Storm Badge!"

I let out Moco and Chuck let out an Amachamp. "Wing Attack!" I shouted.

Moco's wings started to glow and she flew around the room, beating the Amachamp with them. The Amachamp was down in seconds, "That was too easy…" I said.

"What do you mean easy?" Chuck asked, "That was my best pokegirl? How'd you beat her so fast?"

A new voice entered the conversation, it was a human woman, she bellowed, "That's what happens when you only sit under a waterfall all day! You and your girls are out of shape! Urgh! How embarrassing, hand that man his badge so we can start training you slob! I can't believe it, I leave on a trip for a month, and when I come back, your girls are out of shape, there isn't any money in the bank, and you're… chubby."

I flinched, that's how bad it was, I got the storm badge and ran out of there. I considered going to the computer store, but the thought of Jordan trying to figure it all out was repulsive, so I walked around town a bit. It was quiet, but nice and there was something nice and pure about the air. The wind blew from the north, giving a nice chilled breeze on a warm day, the perfect day to spend at the beach. So I walked down and was about to start playing when I heard a shout of pain, a dull thud and then a groan.

Around the large cliff face was a battered Eusine facing me, and Sweetcunt with her back turned. She said, "Look, this little crush thing you got for me is cute and all… but you're not strong enough to be my master. I'll just keep searching, and don't plan on following me, I'm way out of your league."

She turned her head to see me and smiled. "I think I want to try this little test of yours out." I said.

"Oh, yesss, I can smell the power emanating from you, you've got the possibility to be good enough. Oh, and the potential, I can taste it…" she moaned out loud, and then said, "But, I don't think you're quite ready for me, you wouldn't know what to do with this," she smacked her own firm ass, "so I'll watch and wait for you, get some more gym badges and a ton more battles and I'll reveal myself again, until later then!" she ran off, sprinting on the water, flipping over waves and out of sight.

"I have been deemed unworthy…" Eusine said dejectedly, "But you have not… I must get power like yours then, and gym badges…" he stood up on wobbly legs and declared, "I will capture her. One day."

He snapped his fingers and he teleported away. So, with nothing else to do, I went to the computer store, Jordan was barely in the store, staring at everything in awe of the technology. I passed him up and went to the main counter. "I need some anti-spyware programming for a mechdoll. You got anything like that?" I asked.

The guy behind the counter was my age, "You got a Mechdoll?" he asked.

"No, it's for Jasmine's Mechdoll, the one who lights up Glitter Lighthouse."

"Oh, then I'll just bill Jasmine, and here," he handed me a plain looking CD, "Tell Jasmine it has to be administered in the usual way."

I nodded and then turned around. "Whoa!" the young guy exclaimed, "Is that a Hover Glider?"

I nodded and he said, "How'd you get one of those, we don't make 'em anymore and we got a list of all the people who have one."

"An old man made me one in Goldenrod City," I replied.

"No way! Gramps finally set up shop?" the guy asked.

"He was an older man, yes," I replied, "What of it?"

But they guy was already calling someone over, a man in his forties came over, and the guy pointed at the glider. They took it from me and said, "We just want to tinker with it for a while, if you would, the old man never lets us see his stuff and… well, it's just so easy to upgrade!"

"What do you plan to do with it?" I asked.

"Look, if it ends up unusable, we'll just make you a new one, so why don't you go tame your girls or something and come back tomorrow."

I gaped at the stupidity of it all, but walked out, it wasn't worth the fight. I rented a room at the center and released Moco.

**BEGIN LEMON**

"You did good today," I said.

Moco was in her full armor, so I touched the jewel on her chest. The second skin armor retreated back under the main plates of armor, when that was done, the plates seemed to liquefy, and then seep into the jewel. She was wearing a rather plain looking shift which was on the snug side, and the jewel was revealed to be a pendant for a choker. I reached up and touched her cheek, her skin was so soft, I was thinking of what was the most perverted thing I could do to her, but then she took over. She grabbed my hands and planted them on her ass, this brought her closer and she kissed me deeply. I squeezed on her ass and she gasped and our battle of the tongues picked up a notch. I noticed that I was falling behind, her tongue was literally stronger than mine. So I started to walk forward, pushing her against a wall, she gasped and wrapped her right leg around my hips. She smiled into the kiss and through our delta bond whispered, _I can play dirty too master._

She pressed her breasts into me and moaned into the kiss, and the sensuality of it caused me to shiver with want. She had momentum again. I was running out of air, so I decided to go for the kill. My right hand slipped away from her ass and crawled to her snatch. Her eyes widened and I started to rub her down there. She let go of my lips and moaned. "Cheater," she reprimanded.

"Mmmmhmmm…" I hummed. I nibbled along her chin line and continued to rub her and she gasped and moaned. I made my way down to her neck and decided to give her a fat hickey. She was aroused, I could feel her getting wet. So I stepped it up a notch, I stepped back and ripped her clothes off. She was beautiful and she had a gleam in her eye which I casually appreciated as something Kono usually had. She was going to do something nasty and I was going to love it. She pushed me with a bit of force backwards and I fell over a bed. She ripped my pants off of me and had my boxers off in short order. I was already hard and she slowly licked around the head, it felt spectacular.

She maintained eye contact as she sucked in the head and covered it with her tongue. I shivered and groaned. So she took a little bit more in every second until she had all of me in her mouth/throat. I hissed and she worked her throat, causing intense pleasure. Then she came up for air and started to jack me off. Once she was ready again she started to bob her head up and down on me. I was getting close, so I encouraged her to go faster by intertwining my fingers with her hair and pulling her down faster. She got the hint and started to deep throat me as fast as she could. I even started to thrust into her face. Eventually she needed air, so she pulled off of me and gulped air. But I wasn't satisfied, I switched our positions and grabbed her tits.

She caught on quickly and grabbed her breasts away from me and pulled my dick in between her melons. She started by stroking me with it, her breasts both moving in the same direction, but eventually she started to change their directions individually. I groaned at her ministrations and she smiled and took the head of my cock into her mouth and slurped on it long and hard. I was finally pushed over the edge by the needy look in her eyes. I came in her mouth and a little bit on her face. She gulped it down and wiped off all she could. "My turn," I growled and it was her turn to shiver.

She was still wet from my rubbing and her snatch quivered slightly in her anticipation. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her to my face. I pushed my tongue inside her and she gasped. I explored her thoroughly, I rolled my tongue around, invaded as deep as I could and licked around her wet pussy, getting her to roll her hips. She wanted more, so she wrapped her legs around my head and moaned her desire. But I held back from her pussy and just breathed on her clit. She went rigid and then moaned. So I licked it and she squealed and grabbed my head, forcing me farther on it. So I sucked on it, really hard and she shuddered and squirted all over me. She rode it out and I started to nibble on her clit.

She screamed and came again. I pulled back and stood up. She was laying on the bed, face up and her legs spread, her pussy sopping wet. So I grabbed my cock and shoved myself all the way into her cunt. She grabbed onto my back and screamed. I pulled back and then slammed in, she let out super feminine moans, and started to beg. "Faster… please, fuck me hard and fast!"

So I picked up the pace and enjoyed the sight before me, her tits were bouncing all over the place, she was pleading for more, her pussy made squelching noises and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room. I was going as hard and fast as I could and she started to gush out her cum. She was plainly trying to hold something in, but I didn't let her, I tweaked her nipples and she came hard again and screamed out. Every thrust caused a scream and another wave of cum. After a bit of that she wasn't even fucking back, she was just taking it. Her eyes were pleading, to cum inside her. "Work for it," I demanded.

She nodded her assent and then made her pussy squeezed down almost painfully tight and I went over the edge, with wild thrusting and then I came inside her completely filling her up. Cum oozed out of her and I fell next to her, spent.

**END LEMON**

The next day I walked into the electronics store and the young guy jumped over the counter and handed me what looked like a longboard, but without wheels. It was all metal, about three inches thick, six inches wide, and two and a half feet long. Two circles were one the top side of the board, obviously signifying, 'put feet here', and the entire bottom side was a cool blue-green color, which pushed stuff away from it so, it was the hover side. The guy exclaimed, "The old man doesn't even realize how smart he is, this new and improved hoverboard is gonna put us on the map, and it'll finally go over water, so you don't need to take a ship back. We'll even made a bike variant of this technology for your buddy, who incidentally, isn't too smart, he got his for free too, for acting as our lab-rat. He's great, see ya around bud, and make sure Jasmine gets that disc!"

I waved and left, skeptical it would work, but it did, and it was at least three times faster than the glider. Jordan caught up to me even faster though, he smiled and said, "This is fun, but make sure not to hit rocks, these things'll be fine, but darn it hurts your head!"

He was too stupid to live, that guy, but I had the feeling if I left he'd just keep following me and then there was the fact that he could cook something fierce. So I let him keep following. Olivine was still a real sight to behold in the morning, the sea and the glimmering white houses and of course Glitter Lighthouse towering above it all. Jasmine was waiting in the top floor again, and I handed her the disc. "Excuse us, but the er-hem, usual way can be pretty intimate, I'll meet you at the gym in an hour."

I left without another word, but Jasmine wasn't at the gym for two hours and she frankly looked like she had been ridden hard and put away wet. "So," she started off, "the rules for my gym are the tamer is allowed to pick three pokegirls to fight all at once, but is not allowed to commune with them at all, so they have to figure it out on their own. I'll explain it to your girls myself, you may no longer speak until after the challenge."

She let out an Empresslove, Skarmoress and of course, the Mechdoll. I let out Tari, Monstra and Cleo. Jasmine explained to them and they gulped and looked back at me, I flicked my wrist forward, urging them on into battle and Monstra smiled and roared in her adrenaline. She created a wave of water which she used to smash into the Skarmoress, knocking her out of the sky, and then she charged forward and delivered an Ice Punch. The Skarmoress spazed out and cut Monstra with her razor sharp tail. Tari charged a flame thrower and shot it at the Empresslove, who dodged and then ran away from the flames. Cleo tried to zap the girl, but she was bowled out of the way. The enemy Mechdoll was watching from above, and decided to act, she zapped Monstra's left over water, putting Monstra, Cleo and the Skarmoress out of commission. Tari caught up to the Empresslove and torched her, resulting in a one on one struggle.

Tari shot a flamethrower at the enemy girl, but a quick Thunder Shield blocked that. Tari noticed the enemy's satellites and jumped up and missed them by a mile, so she jumped up, and then off a wall, and killed two satellites with two fire punches. Because the Mechdoll needed three satellites to do the thundershield , the enemy was open to long range attacks, so Tari send another flamethrower to the enemy, resulting in a KO.

"Okay," Jasmine replied, "You've trained your girls well, they can take care of themselves, you are worthy of the Mineral Badge."

I grabbed it, wrapped my arm around Tari's waist and whispered, "I am gonna tame you so hard when we get to the center."

She shivered and then practically dragged me all the way there. We got a room and she threw me on the bed. Now, I should just come on out and say it, I have written down some of my taming experiences but I will not write them all down, because some of them are not fit to be written down, for one or more of several different reasons. That reason could be that it's just that disturbingly perverted, something lit on fire in the middle of our session, I did not actually have to penetrate in order to tame, or of course, when somebody involved did something that could potentially put me or that person in prison (Kono, I'm thinking of you as I write this).

**BEGIN LIME**

I noticed it first when I looked up at her then, she was fidgeting, rubbing her legs together and she had a pleading look in her eyes. I pulled her close and kissed her. She melted, all the fire she seemed to have had gone, completely snuffed out, "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

She moaned and guided my hand to her pussy, there was a vibe didlo stuck in her, "How long has that been in there?" I asked.

"Kono tamed me last night after you fell asleep… take it out please… I can't, she did something to it," she gasped.

I nodded and switched positions so she was on her back. Kono had really jammed that thing in, and it took a lot of coaxing, but I was able to get it out. I examined it, the thing had obviously been tampered with, but I set it aside, after noticing something was stuck in her ass too. I gradually got a good grip on the object and pulled it out, and I realized very quickly that they were anal beads. Tari was writhing as I pulled it out and once I had, she came so hard she fainted, I shit you not.

Now, there is a very good explanation for this, you see, Kono had covered both the dildo and anal beads in a lust dust, a poison which induced hyper sensitivity, a different poison which induced amnesia and the classic aphrodisiac. This Atomic-molotov cocktail of orgasm would probably turn every single neuron in the body into a pleasure center, the pure overflow of feeling would override anybody's brain.

I could have tamed Tari anyway, but that would have likely accomplished something akin to a Level 5 Taming Cycle. So I picked up one of the two toys and sniffed it, trying to discern what they did at the time, and I blacked out.

**END LIME**

Water splashed rhythmically in between my toes. It felt relaxing and all was definitely right with the world. It was a bit sandy, but it could have been worse. That was when I remembered being in the room at the center, examining the dildo. The super aphrodisiac must have been so strong that when I inhaled it, it completely took over. My eyes shot open and I leaned up into a sitting position. Monstra was draped over me, as well as Namun. I was at the beach, that much I knew, but as to how I got there… well, I have no idea. Kono was bound by seaweed farther away from the water, up by the berm. Tari, Cleo and Moco were laying on top of each other, looking like they'd been ridden hard and put away wet. My clothes were draped on a lifeguard tower, neatly folded, on it was a note, which read,

_thanks for the good night, I needed that,  
Signed,_

_Belle _

I decided I didn't need to know, in fact, I didn't want to know, I just needed to pick up the pieces. In half an hour I had salvaged what I could, and thrown away what I couldn't. As I dusted off my hands, Jordan came running over the dunes, screaming, "Something's up again boss! Team Rocket was moving through here, we gotta get outta here."

I ran to the nearest center and made sure all my girls were healed. Outside the center, a gigantic machine was walking around on two bird-like legs. It sped off to the north, and it had the unmistakable Red 'R' pasted all over it. I hopped on my board and flew after it, no telling what they were up to, but it was always bad. They headed north and I kept close. Once it had stopped, I checked the cockpit of the mechanical monster, two guys were in there, and they didn't have the grunt uniform on, meaning they were possibly admins. They unloaded a purple crystal from the machine and looked up. It was cloudy, I hadn't even noticed. "This should be perfect," one said.

They pressed a button and the crystal glowed with an evil purple light. And suddenly, electric pokegirls came scampering out of the tree line. Several Peekabuu, a Ria, some Maggiemites, and several others. "Perfect, Attila," the other Rocket said, "Look at this, they are attracted, just like we planned, it was worth it baiting these guys, it's only a matter of time before she shows up."

Cleo burst out of her ball and started to walk towards the crystal too, unthinking. I tried to grab her, but she zapped me off. She ran up and touched it, braver than the other pokegirls. She drooped and then fell over. I couldn't retract her or I would lose my position, but then the one called Attila shouted, "Look Hun, that bitch was stupid enough to touch it. But now we know it'll work on our target... Rawcunt."

Attila was a large man, with blonde hair and goggles, he was working the machines, and Hun the female with blue hair was obviously the battler. Then the clouds above started to really go black and thunder struck the ground, even though there were trees all around. When the smoke cleared, the legendary girl Rawcunt was standing there, in her full glory. Attila pressed a button and the crystal shot out purple lightning, taking the energy of all the surrounding electric pokegirls, including Rawcunt. How did Rawcunt answer you ask? She tried to zap it with a thunderbolt. Yep, which made the entire situation worse. Then she zapped the big machine the Rockets had been riding in, making it explode. Hun shook her head, "We can build another one of those, but you're the real prize here, Rawcunt, your limitless power will belong to Team Rocket!"

I let out Namun and said, "I'll channel some of your powers so we don't get affected by the crystal, we need to destroy that dark crystal, so we'll use Shadow Ball up close and personal, okay?"

She nodded and we jumped to action. We ran in, surrounded the crystal and destroyed it. The black lightning stopped flying around and I called back Cleo and then tossed a plethora of pokeballs to capture the injured ferals. Then my dex beeped, I pulled it out and it read, _Anck-su-Namun has learned a new attack, Magnitude_. I shouted, "Use Magnitude!"

The ground shook terribly, and the Rockets dropped their pokeballs instead of throwing them, meaning their girls stayed in their balls. "Bind them up!" I shouted.

Two Gigantic snakes made of wrappings enveloped the Rockets and turned them into mummy props. I turned around and Rawcunt was watching me warily. "You are the one, there is no doubt about that…" she said, "But are you strong enough yet?"

Namun used Magnitude this time, but it was stronger than the last time, my dex beeped and explained, _Magnitude's power can vary, from one to ten, to check where your latest magnitude rests on this scale, check me…. Last Magnitude: 7.0_ "Use it again!" I cried.

That time it was a ten, and Rawcunt jumped to action, the battle was on. I shot a Shadow Ball at her, which displaced her in mid air. I grabbed one of Kurt's Fastballs and I threw it at her, it got her on the arm and it didn't even open. Then I remembered Kurt's lesson, hit them in their special catching spot. But her legs were closed, I had to do something to get her to spread her legs. "Get her into the air and then spread her legs with your bandages!" I cried.

Rawcunt flipped away from the tendrils Namun had made, but when she landed, her legs opened slightly with the bend of her knees, and that was all Namun needed. Linen shot out of the ground and put Rawcunt's legs in a cast-like structure, so she couldn't close her legs and I pegged her right in the cunt, resulting in the ball opening, a red flash of light and the ball rocking back and forth a couple times and then flashing red, with a confirmed capture. I ran up and picked up the ball.

I released her and she looked amused, "An interesting strategy, master, I'll give you that much. I'd have never thought of that. I am looking forward to our partnership."

I nodded and started to really look at her. She had billowing purple hair, which seemed to be in constant motion. She wore a black crown which was mostly hidden behind her hair. It had a crest on the front which went down to her nose, it had one major point, but also went to the side, it's main function as to keep her hair back. She had one lightning-bolt shaped ear-ring in each ear, a bright baby-blue color. Her form was appealing, everything from her flat stomach, high full breasts, supple curves and a bubbly ass. Her skin was a yellow color, with black tiger stripes down her arms, sides, thighs and back. She was luscious. "You're name is… Elene."

"I don't hate it…" she remarked. I scoffed and said, "It's a beautiful name."

"Well, it's perfect in that aspect, but don't you think I should have a name with a bit more… spark?"

"I think that would be over-doing it."

She shrugged and I recalled her into her ball. I was nearly beside myself with adrenaline, I proven myself worthy of being the tamer of one of the three Legendary Dogs. I could feel the pure power pulsing from the pokeball. It seemed like too much for even one of Kurt's master pieces to contain. I marveled at it and inspected the ball, there was a bit of paint coming off of the top portion, and it slowly peeled back of its own volition. Soon all the paint was gone, and soon it had totally transformed from a Fast Ball to a pokeball made of translucent yellow crystal. It would shrink and expand when I pressed the activation button, everything worked, it was just a work of art in itself now.

I pocketed the ball just as Jordan ran up. "Finally found you boss!" he exclaimed, "Where'd you run off too?" he looked around and saw the captured pokegirls scattered around on the ground, "Did you capture all of these just now?"

"Yeah," I replied, carefully choosing my words, "I had to save them from Team Rocket, it seemed like the fastest way. We can probably sell them off."

Jordan was running about checking which pokegirls were caught where, when he stopped at one and gaped, "Oh… Boss, you got a really rare one here… a LawFoxx."

Incidentally, LawFoxxes are the evolutionary state of Officer Jennies. "It's yours, then" I said, "I know how much you want Jennies, plus, she won't be a bad body guard."

"Oh wow really?" he looked like a child on Christmas morning, "Oh boss, I don't think I'll ever be able to make this up to you!"

"You can make sure these girls are sold to reputable tamers who'll treat them well."

He nodded enthusiastically and started to gather them up. "I can't get them all to camp on my own, Julie'll have to help me," he said to himself, and let out Julie, but I made eye contact with her, and so did Namun.

I snapped, "Oh no, I've got a different job for Julie… come over here now."

She gave me a once over with her eyes and said, "And if I refuse?"

I smiled as I said, "I'd hoped you'd say that. Kono, come on out."

Kono appeared in a flash of light and looked around, "What's up chickenbutt?"

"Julie's been bad to Namun, make her understand what happens when she messes with your harem-sister, okay?" I whispered to her, and she nodded and cracked both her whips.

Julie's eyes widened and she tried to run, but Kono gagged her and carried her off into the forest, where they would be for an hour, doing god knows what. Jordan asked, "What just happened?"

"Julie and Kono went to gather fire wood," I answered.

"Okay, gotcha, hope they bring back some pine, I love the smell of that stuff."

I marveled for the second time that day over how stupid this man was. And even if it turned out he wasn't useful, I liked the shmuck. He had camp for the night set up in half an hour, and dinner in another half hour. So he was useful, and I was full, it was a good deal. I let out my girls when he had more food ready and I ate with them, but I brought Elene her food in secret after everyone else was done. It had been Sloppy Joes, perfect for on the road bachelor chow. I went into a spacious tent Jordan had assembled for me (I don't know where be packed his stuff, but I was pretty sure he had more) and let her out, she stretched and then dug into the food. "You full?" I asked.

She nodded and finished a mouthful, "This is the best food I've ever had! It's delicious, I mean, maybe it's just way better than the usual wild deer, but I have to say, this is hands down the best I've eaten in a while."

"Wild deer have been extinct for over three hundred years…" I replied.

"Or have they?" she responded mysteriously.

"Whatever…" I replied, but I really wanted to ask her about her sisters, Hentai and Sweetcunt, so I plucked up my courage and asked, "So… are your sisters doing the same thing you were, looking for a master?"

She nodded after another mouthful of food and said, "Yep, I think you've got a shot, if you want, I wouldn't mind having them in the same harem, they're nice enough."

"How do you think we could go about that?" I asked.

"They'll come to you, especially after they learn you caught me. It's just a matter of time, and I'd like to tame, but I'm tired… so I'll let you rest up too, okay?"

I was going to protest, but she fell to her side and was instantly asleep, and I was too tired to do much else, so I fell asleep myself too.

The next morning, I woke to the smell of eggs and, yes… as I sniffed harder, bacon. Praise God. I dressed as fast as possible and then debated letting Elene come with me, the shock might be bad, but then again, getting the news spread to the other Legendaries was the goal, so showing her off might not be a bad idea. I beckoned for her to follow me and we left the tent and let out all my girls. As we followed the intoxicating scent of bacon, there was some shock to the new arrival's species, but none of them asked questions, so I didn't answer any. Jordan had a breakfast feast prepared, we sat down in the surrounding grass and waited for him to dole out the food. But the real surprise was just as he was going to serve the food, he called out, "Hey guys! The food's ready for you!"

"I know…" I said, "I'm right here, I can smell it. Hungry… Gimmie Bacon!"

"Gold, we have guests, don't be so rude!" Jordan loud whispered.

"Who?" I asked, alarmed.

"Friends of yours, he called himself Ryuujin, and he brought three members of his extensive guild. He said their names were Marcus, Alex and Amen. That's actually the guy's name, Amen… funny guy, was playing with some of my equipment, he made it work better than usual, so I like him well enough."

As if on cue, Ryuujin and his pals walked in, they looked dog tired. One waved at me and said, "Heya, the name's Marcus, not sure if we've met before… nope, definitely haven't. Do I smell eggs?"

Marcus had crazy hair, like anime crazy, and made it look like it hadn't been glued in place. "What's up with your hair?" I asked.

He looked affronted and said, "What do you mean?"

"Did you glue it like that?"

"No, it's all natural, what's up with that stupid antennae thing of yours?"

I nodded, he had passed the Douchebag test, we fist bumped in acknowledgement. I turned to the next guy and looked him up and down, "What's cracken?"

"We got a mission that we think we could use some help in, I don't know why Ryuujin thinks you'll be any help at all but maybe it's _that guy_ pulling the strings again," he replied.

"We don't talk about that Alex," Ryuujin snapped, "Remember the mission parameters."

"Speaking of which, don't you think we should brief the young man now?" the one who must have been Amen said. He did look… eccentric, just as Jordan had hinted to.

Ryuujin nodded and was about to speak when Marcus interrupted, "Look, you're obviously a beginner, I mean, you have what, two badges? So we'll explain a bit what it's like to be in the big leagues for you… When you're a tough, nationally respected tamer like me, every now and then, you have the opportunity to meet, or even battle a Legendary pokegirl. That's what this whole mission is about, to deal with some Legendary pokegirls who are raging out of control… so you bring whatever you can to the table, but let us professionals handle the battling, okay? I mean, the first time I saw a Legendary pokegirl, I chocked, and I was a ton stronger than you, and even I haven't caught one, Ryuujin'll handle that little part, so, what is it that you bring to the table?"

I tilted my head to the right and shoved my badge case in Marcus' face. His jaw dropped and then I pointed behind me, Elene made a funny face and Marcus turned white and then crumbled like a broken statue in shock. This guy had an anime pokeboy gene apparently. I took my focus off the debris that was the comic-relief of the guild and asked, "So what's the deal?"

"Have you ever heard of a Researcher named Spencer Hale?" Amen asked.

"No," I responded.

"Yes you have," Namun interrupted, "He's the guy who gave you me in the Ruins of Alph."

"Okay, I have, he found some Legendary pokegirls down there?"

"Affirmative, Those Who Are Unknown, Twau," Amen responded.

"So what's the big deal? I heard those chicks are pretty mysterious, but not malevolent."

"Well, they threw Proffessor Hale into another dimension, and then took his daughter hostage, we have to go and capture them," Ryuujin replied, "Let's get going, we can be at the professor's mansion before nightfall."

Jordan had camp ready to go in half an hour and we set off at a leisurely pace, not able to use our hover vehicles because we would leave Dragonblade behind. Ryuujin would pull me aside an hour into our walk to hand me something. It was a letter, addressed to me, from my father. I ripped it open and began to read.

_Dear Gold,_

_ I hope you don't find this task Ryuujin sets in front of you daunting, I'm sure you can handle it, especially with Elene with you. I'm sending you this so you can better understand your heritage, and the legacy that has been left to you. As you know, Sukube was the only man who was ever able to control Legendary pokegirls for an infinite amount of time, that is what they teach you in school, and they say he could do this because he created the Legendary pokegirls, and because he was totally fucking insane. That is not totally true. The man was a genius, and he made it so that all pokegirls would obey him because their genes would recognize certain hormones/pheromones his body put out after much experimentation. Pokegirls are helpless but to obey a person with these pheromones. The history books also say that Sukube had no children and died alone in one of his labs, that is not quite true, he had conceived a child days before he died with a favorite pokewoman of his. That pokegirl ran off and had kits, who would be bonded with tamers and then eventually have children of their own, now, through many unfortunate circumstances and some bad luck, only one of that pokewoman's kit's line is still alive… us. We are the last link in the line. Using these pheromones is going to come natural to you, you'll first use it when you really, truly need to, and then once you recognize what you're doing, as you're doing it, I know you'll be able to use them any time you want._

_ But be careful, sometimes trying to cage an animal so it doesn't hurt itself makes it more angry, you have to really think about what you're doing, cause things can blow up in your face when you have that kind of power and people realize it. Including you, maybe ten people total know about this gene existing, and even Ryuujin doesn't know, keep it secret, keep it safe, and when you're done, burn this letter. You'll do fine, and remember, the TWAU are not girls who like to battle, something must have really ticked them off, that, or they've been planning this all along… this is just another test I'm afraid._

_I do love you, believe it or not,_

_Your father_

I burned the letter and Ryuujin raised his eyebrows in surprise, "It must have been more important than I thought," he mused.

I waved it off and started to walk faster, if what my father had said was true then I finally understood why professors were so interested in my genes, they couldn't understand what the pheromones had done. I was so entrenched in my own thoughts that I tripped over something on the ground. I landed on hard crystal. I jumped back, and looked around, the grass in front of me was covered in a purple crystalline substance. It covered fields and about a mile in, what looked like a mansion was now a crystal castle. Then it started to glow, so I jumped back and just in time, it expanded five inches towards me. I kept going backwards, almost backpedaling. Then a dark form came into sight, leaping across the crystal. It was definitely a pokegirl, but the question was what kind. As she came closer, I began to recognize certain traits, she had long, smoky black hair, with iron bands around her wrists and ankles, a gigantic mask on, it was golden and black, the gold part went from her nose to above her forehead, keeping her hair back, it had three points, one in the middle and two to the sides, the grey part of her mask covered her cheeks and looked conspicuously like fangs. She had red skin, and figure to rival Elene… It was Hentai. She flipped and landed in front of us, standing on the crystal. I let Elene out of her ball and said, "Looks like you were right."

"No," she replied, "Something's not right, her eyes are normally red, she's being controlled by the Twau."

I cursed under my breath and asked, "So what's up?"

It sounded like she had thirty voices, all speaking at once, "We do not wish to be disturbed, the ritual must be completed, leave now."

"We can't do that," Ryuujin replied.

"The Black Dragon…" Hentai remarked, "We were wondering when _he_ would send you."

She extended her hand and Ryuujin was covered by a black energy, and then the energy collapsed upon itself, Ryuujin was gone. Amen ran forward, and Hentai raised her hand, crystal latched onto him, and started to crawl up his body. Electricity zapped it off, but then it built up again, faster this time. Alex cried out, "I'll help you out, this'll pay you back for that time on Five Island!"

He smashed the crystal with his own hand, but the crystal built up faster again, holding Amen fast, and when Alex pulled back, he realized that he too was being covered by crystal, but his started on his fist. He backed up in shock, tripped and landed on the floor, where he was enveloped in seconds, Amen looked down at himself, "It doesn't hurt, which is interesting… meaning I'm just being put in storage. Such a fascinating phenomenon. You guys go save Ryuujin, I'll figure out how this works from the inside, see you later."

He was covered completely, a statue of blue crystal. Marcus shouted, "Oh yeah, well you haven't fought Manteon! I'll take you out like nothing, I don't care who's controlling you, I've fought Legendaries before, I'll do it again!"

"You three aren't worth my time," Hentai declared, and ran back to her castle. I grabbed my hoverboard and gave chase, Hentai would be mine. Jordan and Marcus followed on the hover bike. It would only be after I'd started to really speed up that I noticed the helicopters and news cameras, I was probably on live TV. Great. Elene bounded by next to me, totally unaware of the repercussions of her presence.

Hentai doubled her speed and zoomed away. I barely made out the area which was a door, and I aimed for that place, but as I got there, it started to close, Jordan stopped, sending Marcus flying through the hole and Elene and I barely skated through on time. Marcus dusted himself off, and looked around, it was a gigantic room, made to look like a battle arena. In the center stood a single tamer. He shouted, "How dare you try to invade upon the ritual! You will pay!"

He let out a Blastits and she roared. Marcus eyed his opponent and said, "I got this, look, I know I talk a lot, but I can battle this guy into the ground. I know your special, like your dad, you're the one who can handle the TWAU, keep going up, if it was my guess, they're at the tallest point in the main tower."

I nodded and located the stair case. My hoverboard sped me along up to the next room, the sounds of battle breaking out behind me. in the next room, a single pokegirl stood there, she was a Ria, and familiar. My mother looked up at me, with dead eyes and said, "They took control of me honey, it's not personal, but we have to battle. And don't hold back."

I let out Namun and shouted, "Magnitude!"

It was a 5.0, nothing to write home about. But mom was no push over, she jumped into the air and punched down, barely missing Namun, but shattering the floor below, she clearly was still in shape. "How in the world did they get you?" I asked.

"They came after me because they thought your father wouldn't attack if they had me, but as you know, your dad hates my guts for what I did to him. He didn't come because he wants you to fight this out. Bastard could've fixed this in seconds, but instead he endangers you… bastard." She replied.

She let out a bolt of lightning, which actually hurt Namun. "What the hell?" I asked.

"Say what you will, but your dad is one hell of a tamer, my electricity is so strong I can effect Ground types, its not as effective as I would like, but I'm out of shape."

"Shadow Ball!" I bellowed. Namun shot a ball of black energy at mom, it knocked her out of the air and as she hit the ground I shouted, "Magnitude!"

It was a 10.0, and my mother was KO'd. Namun panted and then something weird happened. A black robed figure floated through the ceiling and landed in the middle of the battleground, she snapped and both Namun and my mother turned to crystal. Then they were teleported somewhere else. I threw a senbon needle at the robed figure, but it was reflected back at me. I caught the needle and put it back, this bitch was good. She went back to where she had come from. I continued up the stairs. Ryuujin was waiting for me.

"Oh shit, they got to you too?" I marveled.

"No… they made a clone of me which appears every ten minutes to battle for a minute… he's better than me, but just barely so. Here he comes…." Darkness pulsed and an inverted Ryuujin walked into the light. He laughed and drew his revolvers and started shooting. The real Ryuujin yelled, "the TWAU can alter reality itself, so you need to get them by surprise, I can't last much longer, hurry!"

I nodded and kept going up the stairs. I was three quarters up the tower at this point, I barely see through the crystal windows. There was one more room max between me and the TWAU. In the next room, I saw that they had a phantom version of me waiting there. I looked him in the eyes and he said, "I got to chose one pokegirl from your arsenal, and I made the obvious choice, Dark Elene, come forth."

A photo negative of Elene came into existence so I let out my Elene. I activated my sight and saw that nothing was there, "These guys are illusions," I told Elene, so she relaxed, and let out a wave of electicity, which made the images flicker out of existence. They kept on talking and I almost started to listen, but I heard a crash and explosion upstairs. I ran up another flight of nearly endless stairs and ended up in an even bigger room than the ones before. 26 women floated around the room in some sort of ordered chaos, all chanting under their breath. I bellowed, "What are you doing?"

The whole room stopped and they all turned to look at me at the exact same second, to chilling effect I might add. In total unison they said, "_The Rocket Menace is gaining power, no tamer in johto had the power to stop them, we need Whore-oh. We shall summon her using the three dogs._"

I saw Hentai was floating in mid air to my right and Sweetcunt was floating to my left. Elene roared her defiance, then she shouted, "You know we can't set her loose, she is not to be trusted! She is too powerful and she doesn't care what happens to anybody, not really, she lies to make you think she does."

"_What other option do we have?_"

"You-know-who has trusted the task of the Rockets to someone already."

"_We do not trust _him."

"Who are you talking about?" I bellowed.

Elene flinched and then said, "Your father."

I was not surprised at this point, I was way in over my head and was looking for a way to stop it and get the hell out. "_We shall summon the Time-Traveler next. But now that you're right here Rawcunt, we'll add you to the pool._"

Elene went spread eagle suddenly and was snatched into the air, I let out Tari, Cleo and Monstra and shouted, "Get Elene, Sweetcunt and Hentai out of that trance and then report back to me for your next set of orders."

They literally jumped to action. Monstra leaping for Sweetcunt, Cleo to Elene and Tari to Hentai. The TWAU started moving again, and they opened a portal. "_It has started Gold one, you cannot be allowed to interfere,_" they said.

My girls were quickly grabbed by crystal and frozen in place. I cursed and let out Moco and Kono. "Get ready to take these bitches out!"

"_You want to play with the big girls? Fine, let us play," _they said.

A new crystalline form rose out of the floor. I instantly recognized her, but she seemed different, it was probably the golden armor. Namun had evolved into a Pawhore. She had an eerie look in her eyes, she was under the TWAU's spell. I had to admire her form though, while she had been smoking hot before, now she was another step up. Her tits were bigger, her hips had a bit more strut to their walk, her waist was just the right kind of slender with legs that went for miles. Her khol was there still, but in new patterns. Her armor was much like Moco's with the one exception that hers was made from pure gold. It protected everything with a second skin and then had much bigger and more decorated sections that weren't skin tight on her torso, hands and feet, although she didn't have a skirt like Moco, she just had a bikini-like layer of armor there, she was drop dead gorgeous. But now was not the time to tame, I had to get her back. I gathered my aura and shot it throughout the room. Namun shook herself free of the influence in moments, and Monstra, Tari and Cleo freed themselves.

"You can't beat me!" I roared, but then a new light flashed. Another new arrival, Sexebii, the Time-Traveler. She flew around and remarked, "Hm… this isn't how the future looked the last time I was here…"

"Help us!" I cried out.

Sexebii saw me, and teleported next to me and gave me a super-hug, squealing, "Ohmygosh! Gold! How're you? Have we met yet?"

"First time," I said and Sexebii jumped back and offered me her hand and said, "Oh, well, in that case, let me introduce myself, I'm Sexebii, the Time-Traveler. Nice ta meetcha!"

"Great." I said, "Now, how do we beat these guys?"

"Oh," Sexebii said, looking around, "I dunno, I've never met the TWAU, we've seen each other only in passing, Shouldn't your dad be taking care of this?"

"He left it to me," I said.

"Oh… well, Kono should be able to handle it, Hyper Venom kills anybody."

"What?" I cried.

"Oh… right, first time meeting me, well then," she looked around, found Kono and flew up to her, "I'll just give you a push up to the next level then, okay sweetie?"

Kono was startled and a bit scared, but then Sexebii started working, she ripped off the everstone necklace and put her hand to Kono's head. She flashed six times and then evolved. I pulled out my dex and saw that she had evolved into a Venom Mistress. "Damn!" I shouted.

"_You're too late, we've come into contact with our mistress._"

The portal flickered and a shape was seen flying towards it from the other side. Whore-oh was beautiful beyond words, so I won't bother trying to explain. She flew up to the portal, but was unable to pass through it, in her rage she bellowed, "_**DO YOU HAVE THE RAINBOW WING? IT IS THE FINAL KEY, I CANNOT BE SUMMONED WITHOUT IT.**_"

I hadn't heard that part of the legend. But I liked it at that moment. "_We thought you could push through without it,_" the TWAU said.

"_**OF COURSE I CAN'T PUSH THROUGH WITHOUT IT, IT'S THE FINAL KEY! HOW COULD YOU NOT MAKE SURE TO HAVE THE RAINBOW WING?**_"

"_But we could go through easy, we can tell. It should be a two way portal._"

"Then I'll just shut it!" I yelled.

Whore-oh turned to me and her eyes darkened, "You… You're his son!"

"Oh shit," I gasped, it felt like she saw through me.

"_**WAIT, IF WE HAVE THE BOY, HIS FATHER WILL HAVE TO LET ME OUT TO SAVE HIM, SEND THE BOY AND HIS GIRLS THROUGH, I NEED TO TAME ANYWAY!**_"

The TWAU picked up Monstra, Cleo and Tari and hurled them through the portal, Whore-oh dodged them and smiled at me. They had Monstra! I was filled with rage, then they reached for Namun and I shouted, **"Stop this, right now!"**

Everybody stopped what they were doing, and I reached out with my aura, and I copied the powers of the TWAU. I ripped a new portal open, and tried to reach to Monstra, but I couldn't reach. She waved me away and shouted, "Save us later, we'll outlast this bitch!"

So I let the portal close. I looked at the TWAU, they were practically shaking. "**Drop the Legendary Dogs, now,**" I commanded.

They hit the floor with a thud and I winced, I would have to be more careful with this pheromone. "You bastards play around with the lives of others, you sent my girls to another dimension, and I will never forgive you. The lives of pokegirls and humans matter, and you Legendaries play around like we're just toys, it stops today. I've read the stories, you don't understand your own powers, so you fuck with the lives of others, I understand your powers. And I can use your powers, the TWAU will no longer have a place in this world, **I banish you to another dimension, do not ever interfere with this world again.**"

One by one, they winked out of existence to somewhere else. Then it was just me and Whore-oh. I walked up to her and I reached through the portal, her eyes lit up and I said, "Take care of my girls, one day, I'll be back for them, and for you, when I'm ready, but your power is beyond me right now. You have a rainbow soul, I can see it, it's beautiful, you just need to be shown the right way, I know that time moves slowly over there, but believe me, I'll be there sooner than you think, I promise."

"_**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL EVER BOW TO YOU?**_"

"Because, I can see your soul, I can hear your thoughts, taste your being, and I can feel your desires. You're like Elene, you want a powerful master, you are just testing the tamers around you, whether you realize it or not is a different thing entirely, but gods… I can already tell that when I give you what you want, you'll hand me the world, which is an attractive prospect. Until the day we meet again, oh, and if you touch my girls, I'll kill you."

I closed the portal. Sweetcunt and Hentai were still out of it, so I captured them quickly and discreetly. Then I slowly made the crystal retract, bit by bit, inch by inch, until it all was floating above my hand in a sphere the size of a pearl. Ryuujin and gang ran into the room and I waved and then I fell onto my backside, totally exhausted. They took me to a pokecenter, where they gave me an energy drink and we talked it all out. They nodded and left, deciding to go report to my father. I felt a lot better once I had recovered my energy, and I was ready to see my new girls. I released Elene, Hentai and Sweetcunt. "Hentai, I'll call you Yuma from this point on, and Sweetcunt, I'll call you Kei, short for Keikouku."

They nodded, no grumbling, Yuma walked up to me and said, "So, you gonna tame us?"

"Oh, yes, I'll tame you… just one at a time please, you know you'd totally overwhelm me all together, but I digress, let's get started, eh Elene?" I responded

**BEGIN LEMON**

"You think you can handle one of us at a time, eh?" she replied, her eyebrow arched in surprise, "We'll see about that, won't we?"

She moved up to me and kissed me full on the lips.

"You tryin' to turn the tables on me?" I asked and backed up half a step, but that was all she needed, and she pushed me over the bed behind me. As I struggled to get back up, she held me fast and purred, "Pinned you again!"

She walked over to me and, for the second time, planted her lips upon me. She kissed different than any other girl I'd kissed, she did this thing where she pushed her lips past me teeth and entered that way instead of with just her tongue, it was sloppy and wet, but kind of a turn on. After playing with my tongue a while, she withdrew. "I'm gonna ride you dry, but first things first I suppose," she whispered huskily into my ear. I was reeling, she had this scent that was driving me nuts, I couldn't put my finger on it, it wasn't lemon, but I felt in my gut that there was nothing closer to it than lemon, I still can't describe it. She extended one claw from her right index finger and using a slight static charge, literally cut my pants off. She reached down and cupped my balls with one hand and stroked my increasingly hardening member with the other. She kissed me one last time before working her way down to my cock.

I groaned as her hot breath hit my throbbing member, sending a tingling sensation down my spine, and causing a spasm of movement throughout my body. I gasped as she began to lick my lower head in a circular motion, and up and down the shaft. She gave my balls a light squeeze and then she engulfed my penis with her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down my length licking it both ways. It wasn't long before I felt the need to release.

"Elene!" he groaned as a warning and I released a stream of cum into her mouth. She pulled away, and the white substance dripped onto her face and chest.

She looked over to me, "Your turn," she purred as she got all the cum she could into her mouth by licking, and spreading it into her skin. I nodded, and she let me up. She was going to do something dirty, but I stopped her cold by groping her tits.

I slowly dragged my moist tongue over her perfect round breasts. I was intoxicated, beyond human emotion, a mere animal, reacting to primal instincts. I licked her chest until I was quite sure I hadn't left an inch uncovered and moved on to her right nipple. I licked the erect tip and began suck on it, milking the legendary pokegirl. She groaned in pleasure, as my other hand came up and began to knead her left breast. I decided I wanted to do an even job, so I switched for a while. She pouted I did stop and got up, but her face brightened as I removed my shirt. The gleam in her eyes told me that she liked what she saw, but it was when she licked her lips that I decided to make a move. I moved into a sixty-nine position. As she took my member into her mouth, I lightly rubbed her inner thighs, running my nails down her legs, and mulled over my options. I decided to go with the classic possibility, and spread her legs, and pulled her thighs to my face and licked up and down the clit, finding her special nub. I suckled it, causing her to moan around my penis. I rested his hands on her ass and decided to invade, I plunged my tongue into her moist cavern, and she moaned again. But while I had been considering my options, Elene had been working my cock for all it was worth, and I was ready to cum again. A growl slipped out as I pumped my cum into her mouth. She raised her head, and took a few, panting breaths. I decided to play dirty, and pressed a finger into her anus, and she yelped. I pushed in another and I could feel her breaths quicken, before she came all over my mouth and face.

I moved on top of her and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around me and begged, "Enough foreplay, let's get it on baby!"

I raised her hips until my cock was lined up to her pussy and I slowly worked my way in the first time. I started to pull out of her but I thrust back inside suddenly, and began to set a pace. Moaning, Elene bucked her hips. "Faster, Gold, master, please!" I obliged. We were going at it, just hot taming, the kind where afterwords, your left side goes numb. I made it my mission to pound her like a piece of meat.

Yuna had started to fidget around where she was standing. Elene's moans were driving her up the wall. Just the thought of me doing to her what I was doing to Elene was getting her wet. So I figured I could try to save my energy for her and give her my best effort when her turn came, or, I could get louder, and drive her so far up the wall a simple touch would send her over the edge. You should know me enough that I picked the latter. My groans and grunts got deeper and more animalistic, and Yuna crawled up to where we were fucking on the bed. Her hand crept down her stomach to her pussy and she started to slowly rub herself.

"Master! I'm gonna cum!" Elene screamed.

"Me too!" I grunt/screamed back. I felt her walls clamp down on me, causing me to cum. I fell on top of Elene, needing oxygen. Elene pushed me off of her and said, "Okay, he beat me, so who's up next, Yuna, you look ready for him, he's all yours."

"I'm gonna show you the time of your life master," Yuna whispered huskily to me.

I turned around and went on the offensive immediately, she was standing up of the bed now, but I scrambled over to her and leaned down and drew one of her bountiful breasts into my mouth. I swiped my tongue over her hardening nipple and she vocalized her pleasure with a long, drawn out moan.

Her fingers grasped for and then locked onto my messy hair, lightly tugging them as I bit, licked and nibbled her breast, first the right one, then the left. She squirmed in my arms and I found myself in a tight grip, forcing me into her beautiful breasts. I was pretty messy about it, I wont' lie, but Yuma was totally into it too, I could see a bit of drool dripping out of the side of her mouth. Her skin was hot to the touch and it was intoxicating.

I kept inching forward until we reached the wall. When she finally did bump into the wall I released her breast and skimmed my hands down her sides until they rested on her buttocks. In one swift movement, I hoisted her up and pressed her body against the wall. My mouth reclaimed her breasts, and she quickly wrapped her legs around my waist, and lightly began to grind against my crotch, which felt amazing, her core felt like fire.

But Yuna had decided she wanted to really get going so she found a way to turn us around and then used the way I was standing to make me almost run forwards in order to maintain my balance. We landed on the plush bed, limbs tangled and I shivered due to the goosebumps her body heat was giving me. I found myself looking down at her, she was lying provocatively beneath me, biting her thumbnail as I skimmed my fingers lightly over her body. "And I'd heard you could be pretty rough in the sack, I love how gentle you're being right now," she panted.

I purred as I licked a particularly tender portion of skin to the right of her belly button. She squirmed and squealed as I did it, so I kissed and laved it with attention. I was going to work her over completely, so that I could recover a bit from my romp with Elene, and it made her moan and cry out whenever I found a new spot to zone in on.

Yuna balled her hands in my hair again, and panted, "Oh this is nice, but I think you can do better master," she purred and then pushed my head lower.

I smirked into her belly and her breathing hitched. I kissed her there one more time and then worked my way down until I was kissing her pelvic bone and licking at the juncture between her leg and groin.

I raised my head up a little and looked her straight in the eyes as I ran a single finger gently atop the soft folds of her womanhood. I didn't break eye contact at all as my finger swept back across them, and this time dipped down and in-between. Her hips bucked slightly as I grazed her clit. Her breath hitched as I circled her entrance before pushing my finger knuckle deep in her and I rotated my hand slightly. She let out a long and breathy sigh as I pulled the folds of skin apart and lowered my mouth onto her, giving her clit a teasing lick before sucking it between my lips and swirling and flicking my tongue over it.

"Oh, by Sukube!" she cried out as she threw her head back. Her hands grabbed absently for the blankets beneath her. I used a bit of my aura to see her own was fluctuating madly, which meant she could keep her thoughts straight. So I kept licking and sucking and dipping my tongue into her hidden places.

She pushed herself against my mouth, wanting control over my movements. I understood and flattened my tongue against her skin. I licked upward, and she shimmied back down. Then she gyrated her hips and moved so that my tongue rubbed in one long stroke from her pussy to her clit. She groaned in satisfaction and grabbed her breasts. She let me take over again as she pinched and teased herself while I licked and sucked.

I closed my eyes and flicked the tip of my tongue quickly over the small, hardened nub of flesh. I breathed in her aroused scent and felt my cock go rock hard again. With my tongue tracing small circles around her clit, and one hand still working in and out of her, I groaned in need.

She bucked her hips again as I lapped in long, wet strokes against her. She cried out when I nipped her very gently and sucked softly on her until the sharp pain subsided. She was focusing on breathing, and her aura began to shudder so I let my movements become frantic, short thrusting motions. Her body was rigid, and as I gave one last, firm lick, she felt herself loose herself in the pleasure I was giving her. She rode it out and then just laid there.

"Good girl," I said as I kissed her sensitive flesh. I rose to my knees and she watched as my fingers ghosted over my rock hard cock. She quivered at the knowledge of what was coming next.

She sighed and let her legs spread wide for me. I lifted her hips and rubbed the tip of my cock between her folds, she moaned.

"So wet," I murmured as I pressed the flared head of my dick into her. I absently hummed and rubbed my thumb over her sensitive clit as I penetrated her pussy. My cock sunk deeper and deeper; each inch of it slipping slowly inside her body, making her wriggle and mewl beneath me.

When I was fully sheathed inside her, I leaned down and kissed her softly as I started languidly moving myself in and out. I knew the right speed and direction, my pace perfect as I thrust into her again and again. I had complete control, and knowing that made Yuna ache with pleasure.

The part that I knew was driving her insane was how it wasn't just my cock—it was my hands and lips, I was going to drive her up the wall. I felt the pressure of her aura building up again, it was steadily growing, meaning she was coming close to cumming again. So I sped up, my hips slapping rhythmically against her.

She moaned as I pushed all the way inside in a single, fluid stroke. It caused a spike in her aura, and I grinned, knowing I was getting her off. The pleasure took precedence, and with another similar thrust, I had her careening against me. She squeezed me tightly as I held myself deep inside her.

I ground my hips into her and then started feeding her short, hard strokes. They were quick and each thrust made her gasp. She started moaning my name, and soon I wasn't sure what she was saying, or screaming. She bit down on her lip in an attempt to keep in under control, and soon she could taste her own blood.

I was panting hard, and I decided to really mess with her, so I ordered her, "**Cum for me, Yuna. Now**."

She couldn't have denied me that if she tried. I could feel my hips jerk as my cock spasmed deep inside her. I was undoubtedly filling her. For a moment it all slipped away, and we formed a delta bond, I could feel nothing but the intense shock of pleasure as it ran its course throughout our bodies, wracking us both with shaking. From the tips of her curled toes to the sting of my own teeth on her shoulder, everything was raw and explosive and it was awesome.

So we laid there for a minute or two before I stood up and identified Kei was sitting in a corner, working her already wet pussy with her hands. "I'm all sticky, let me shower off, okay?" I asked and she smirked and nodded.

"I'd like you to be fresh..." she said breathlessly.

I made my way to the shower and turned the water to searing hot and let it burn the sticky off of me. After about ten seconds of this pure bliss, I felt something mingle with my aura, it was definitely Kei. I turned around and she was right there, a single eyebrow arched and amusement glittering in her eyes. It was as if a warm liquid flowed through my body, lighting every cell ablaze with passion. I closed my eyes, kissed her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Although we were just kissing, I could feel real passion growing downstairs. When the kiss finally broke, they were waist-to-waist, and my throbbing member that was positioned in between Kei's legs.

"This will be fun, won't it?" she asked as she bucked her hips back, she squeezed her thighs down on my member, forcing a moan out of my mouth.

I growled and stumbled back as my member grew harder. She was so close, and the steam was so thick that it seemed to be just me and her. I pulled her back into a deep kiss. She smiled into the kiss as my cock throbbed between her legs and she fidgeted, causing a nice feeling to fill me up.

She was already wet, so I decided to use that to my advantage, and started to stroke her core. She turned them so that the water fell on our faces as we kissed.

The kiss broke and I noticed the mad lust in her eyes. She smiled and moved back, moving into position for me to fuck her. She slowly pulled me into her and I grabbed her ass, slipping my hands to her thighs and lifting her up off her toes.

Kei moaned softly as I slowly entered her. I held her legs on either side of me and she wrapped them around my back as I began pulling out and thrusting back in. She stared into my eyes as they landed on hers. Her eyes were a beautiful sea green and she smelled lightly of sea salt. I held her steady and in a perfect motion, hitting her sweet spot with every push. She was on edge already, hadn't she asked if I'd be able to handle her?

She whined, letting me know something I already knew, and I nodded, showing I too was ready. I sped up my repetition. In and out; she cried my name; we came together, our moans mixing together as our cum did.

**END LEMON**

I really showered off after that, and I cleaned the bed, recalled my girls to their balls and collapsed into a deep sleep, and I dreamed another theme song. I would later look up this song to find it was a famous Pre-sukube anime theme song for the hit show Rurouni Kenshin, it was called Freckles.

Guitar starts to play, the music picking up and down  
**I am walking toward the screen, I look horror struck, the TWAU are teleporting around me, and then suddenly the sun comes out. **

_I brush against the freckles that I hate it so  
_**I'm skating along a city street, passing cars with ease.  
**_  
but life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you  
_**the sun is bright and beating down on me as I go along**__

It's heavy, the love that I would share with you**  
Ryuujin, Marcus, Alex and Amen wave as I pass by, I smile at them.**__

then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube**  
I skate across some water, in the reflection Monstra is swimming right next to me. **__

Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
**Moco activates her armor, and draws her sword.**__

has shrunk in a bit, but it really doesn't hurt me now  
**She starts to go through her forms**__

Those silly horoscope signs  
**Kono and Namun are eating and wave Moco over to their mini-feast**__

Guess I can't trust them after all  
**Moco smiles and sits down next to them.**__

If we could get further away (Ooooh...)  
**Elene runs down from the sky on a thunderbolt. **__

I wonder what it would be like...  
**Yuna flies out of a volcano.**__

Yeah!  
**She lands and looks to her left.**__

I'd be so happy  
**Kei**** is looking to her right.**__

inside my heart  
**The camera zooms out, and Kei is standing on a lake. **__

All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind  
**I stand alone surrounded by Rocket Grunts**__

But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul  
**They charge at me, with fist, weapons and pokegirls, I activate my hidden blades and bring the fight to them, I am a spinning and flipping bringer of death**__

and tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow  
**I stand alone, the Rockets at my feet, it is not clear if they are dead or merely unconscious **__

and now I must wonder why  
**I'm walking on a sunny day**__

What did it really mean to you  
**the camera turns 180 degrees, Ryuujin, Marcus, Alex, Amen and Red are standing there. **__

I just can't see it anymore  
**I walk towards them, Marcus puts his arm around my shoulder with a smile and we walk into a Pokecenter**__

I just can't see it anymore...  
**the camera leaves us to look at the shining sun in a clear sky.**__

O-O-o-o-o-o-o...!  
**The words, Pokegirls: Gold Version fly up to cover the sun. **

TAMER: Gold

BADGES:  
Zephyr  
Hive  
Plain  
Fog  
Storm  
Mineral

GIRLS

Moco – Seraph lvl 45  
Anck-su-namun – Pawhore lvl 43  
Kono – Venom Mistress lvl 42  
Elene – Rawcunt lvl 45  
Yuna – Hentai lvl 45  
Keikouku – Sweetcunt lvl 45

GIRLS TRAPPED IN LIMBO WITH WHORE-OH

Monstra – Feraligarter lvl 50  
Nefertari – Flarea lvl 46  
Cleopatra – Joltina lvl 46

AUTHOR'S NOTES

PLEASE READ!  
So Hell Week is right around the corner, and i'm not sure how long it'll take me to write another chapter, it could be a while, so I gave you three lemons and an extra long chapter, I am not abandoning this, I am not stopping this, but I am going away to college, so finding a private place to write this will be hard, to say the least. Other than that, I hope you like the story, keep reviewing, and stay gold

that-guy-with-that-name


	6. Chapter 6

Pokegirls: Gold Version

Chapter 6

The next day, I woke, up and got our party going, but I was still pretty worn out, so we found a way for me to attach my hoverboard as a side-car to Jordan's hoverbike. I just didn't feel comfortable riding it as tired as I was. So I laid out on it, my feet pointing forward and I dozed off. It would be a troubled nap for more than one reason. The first was Jordan was not a good driver, and he zigzagged trying to merely go in a straight line, the second was, I had one of those dreams.

**Light bumps of bass fill the air**  
Monstra, Tari and Cleo are sitting in the other dimension on a rather desolate rock, staring at the starkly contrasting starry sky around them.

**A heartbeat seems to fill in behind the bumping**  
Jordan and I along with our girls are sitting by a lake, admiring a very similar sky.

**The bumping and the heartbeat speed up**  
Light flashes and Silver and I are glaring at each other, I smirk

**Oh!**  
He dashes toward me and I make a platform of earth come up and bring him way into the sky.

**Ye-ah!**  
Namun and I are in an office-building filled with cubicles, she is concerned about something

**Techno-music fills my head**  
Moco and another girl clash swords, the other girl looks like Moco, but has long, straight silver/grey hair.

**You're giving me**  
A man with spiky, red hair and a black cape turns around, he is waiting for me at the end of a long hallway

**Too many things, lately…**  
Suddenly the man in the cape and I are side by side, by a large door, it opens and Rocket executives fill the room

**You're all I need**  
Kei offers me her hand, she is standing on water

**You smiled at me, and said…**  
A rainbow feather rests in my hands, I hold it aloft, and a portal opens

**Don't get me wrong I love you**  
the camera zooms out, Elene, Kei and Yuna are standing around me, they are glowing yellow, blue and red respectively

**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**  
The dark Moco stands in front of me, her one black wing spread as a warning to all comers

**When you're older, you will understand**  
My father watches me from a far away mountain top, his face is in shadows

**What I meant when I said, "No, I don't think things are quite that simple."**  
The Rainbow Wing is charged with blue, yellow and red energy, and the Silver Wing drops into my hands

**When you walk away**  
Silver shoots a blast of pure force at me, blowing me off my feet and into water, I tumble backwards and under helplessly

**You don't hear me say, **  
Kono rushes at Silver

**Please, oh baby, don't go!**  
Silver does some sort of judo move, leaving him holding Kono by the neck, held aloft in the air, he looks into my eyes and squeezes down on her wind pipe

**Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight**  
Moco's blonde, wavy hair goes straight and turns silver-grey, she is shocked and then her left wing turns to golden dust and her right wing's feathers go black

**It's hard to let it go**_**  
a pulse of bass, and then another**_  
Silver holds Kono higher and runs electricity through her, and then drops her into the water

**Hold me**  
I am running away from an explosion through a hallway

**Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on  
**Blonde Moco is running away from a cloud of darkness, looking to swallow her up

**Regardless of warning, the future doesn't scare me at all**  
I keep running from the fire, but it swallows me up

**Nothing's like before**  
Namun holds a terrified dark-Moco close

**Hold me,**  
the Rainbow Wing dances with color

**Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on**  
A portal is torn open above the Tin Tower, Whore-oh starts to emerge

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all**  
I am on my stomach, I struggle to my feet, my golden eyes defiant, I blink and they are red with pure rage

**Nothing's like before**  
Whore-oh is at my feet, I grab her head

_**Techno music once again fills my head, drowning out all sound**_  
I wipe her memory completely, and she falls over to her side

_**The techno fades, the heartbeat is all that remains**_  
I fall over too, the last one standing

_**The heartbeat dies, and one last pulse of base**_  
The words Pokegirls: Gold Version form up from golden light in the middle of a starry sky.

I jolted awake, Jordan was shouting into my ear, he said, "HEY BOSS! WAKE UP, WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

I clubbed him upside the head and bellowed, "THERE ARE ANY NUMBER OF WAYS THAT THIS COULD HAVE BEEN HANDLED DIFFERENTLY!"

I sat up and surely enough, we were in Mahogany Town. It was easy to tell why the town had the name, each and every structure, from the houses, to the pokecenter, to the mart, to the well, were all made of Mahogany wood. I hopped off our vehicles and Jordan started to bustle about, doing check-ups and putting them away. So I went into the center, and was surprised to find that it was packed to bursting with tamers. I whispered to one, "Is there some sort of tournament going on that I don't know about?"

He looked at me with incredulity and looked like he was going to say something loaded with venom, but then recognition flared in his eyes and he stopped, and said, "Hey, you're Gold from New Bark Town, huh?"

People heard the question and all the whispered conversation stopped and everyone turned to look at me. I responded, "Yes…?"

"Thank God, a strong tamer!" someone shouted, "We're saved!"

Uh-oh, I started to hope that some stupidly dangerous task was not about to be pushed on me.

My hope… was in vain.

"He can stop the raging Red Gynados!" someone else shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Some thugs in black did something weird to a golden Magicunt and it turned into a Red Gynados, the league called all the nearby tamers to stop or capture it, we're so screwed!" some chick in the back yelled.

If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Team Rocket was going to pay for this one, and a Red Gynados was unusual to say the least, I'd never heard of it. So I left the center and headed North, where the beast was rumored to be rampaging. She was a monster alright, humongous and mean, she was eating trees. Trees! I gulped and let out Kei, she stretched luxuriously once she was out and yawned, "Come back for more?" she asked.

She had picked a one-piece as her clothing, now I call it a one piece because it was technically one piece of fabric, but it was more like a bikini/thong with some strips of cloth connecting them. I shook myself and said, "later, now we need to take care of that girl over there." I pointed at the Gynados.

She turned around and whistled, "I didn't know they came in red."

I thought about it, and let out Elene and Moco as back up. Kei stepped out onto the water and smirking, I did the same. "Elene, get her attention! Moco, get airborne and look for an opening to carve her up, Kei, let's try to tire her water attacks out so she'll change into her humanoid form to use her draconian arsenal."

We jumped to it, but what we didn't expect was a third party. A flash of silver raced past my eyes and I shouted, "Oh come on! Really?"

A boat that was bigger than a dingy but not quite a yacht was out on the lake, Ocom was at the captain's seat up top, and Silver was standing next to her, giving orders. "Moco! Put a hole in that craft!" I shouted to her.

She got the message, but was repelled by Ocom, she was holding a black blade aloft, but the weird thing was, it had an aura. I looked closer and saw an eye near the hilt and Ocom shouted, "You have great reason to fear me now sister, I have found the legendary blade Soul Edge! It's a living blade from another dimension, and it is a match for that shining blade of yours."

_How the fuck did they get their hands on that?_ I thought to myself, _That's from a video game!_

Kei leapt into action, running and using her gust attacks to confuse the Gynados. Elene sent thunderbolts in from shore. "This is too easy…" I muttered to myself, and then I noticed the shadows. Three birds were flying high in the air in a circle, like vultures they were Silver's Thundrix, Negix and Phoenix. They dove down and attacked they Gynados, Silver's goal was now clear, get the rare pokegirl. I recalled Kei and Elene, the last thing I needed was for him to try and steal them from me, so I put all my legendaries in a secret pocket inside my shirt lining. I let Namun and Kono out and I cried, "Take out the Gynadose through whatever means necessary, I'll handle Silver. They stood by the shore and Namun lured it over with shadow balls and Kono poisoned the girl. The Gynados was wracked with pain, and morphed out of her battle mode.

After that, it was easy pickings, I pulled out one of Kurt's lure balls and tossed it at the girl's snatch, securing her almost instantaneously. I went to grab the ball, but Silver's ship beat me there, he held the ball aloft and said, "This one's mine now, and she'll be the girl who finally leads me to victory against you!"

Then it became just like that dream. I charged at Silver and he blasted me back into the waves and I watched helplessly as Kono tried to defend me. I crawled out of the water and formed a rose-whip in my hand, I used it to pull me towards the ship and I lashed it around Silver's neck, Namun pulled Kono out of the water and suddenly the ball with the Gynados in it pulsed wildly, and electricity shot out in all directions, knocking everyone present out cold.

"Master? Master! Wake up!" It was Moco, but why was she shouting? I opened my eyes, I was in a prison cell, oh, that explained the shouting. She was looking at me through some metal bars serving as a way for inmates to talk to each other. I crawled over to her and asked, "What happened?"

"The Rockets caused the electricity, they captured us all here!" she said, "I wasn't able to hold them off, I failed to protect you." By the end of her short story she was in tears, completely sobbing, almost hysterically. I touched her cheek and she stopped.

"It's gonna be okay," I said, "We'll figure his out."

She jerked away from me and back into her cell, she fell to her knees and said, "I am not worthy of you, master."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, concerned, and then it happened, she evolved. Or, you could say she fell, whichever way you looked at it, she would never be the same. Her wavy hair fell straight and elongated from her neckline to behind her knees, and the golden blonde turned a hard silvery grey. "Oh, God, no…" I said, helpless to stop it. It continued. Her armor melted off of her, and evaporated, like water in a frying pan. "Don't do this!" I cried. Her left wing turned to golden dust and floated away and the feathers on the right one turned black. Then a black pair of panties and a bra seemingly floated out of her skin to cover her up. They were followed by very tight pants and a sort of trench-coat like thing, all black leather. Then two silver pauldrons formed over her shoulders. She was no longer a Seraph, now she was a Fallen Angel. She collapsed from the evolutionary stress and I screamed my rage and shook the bars that separated us. Then I remembered, I checked the lining of my shirt, they hadn't taken away the dogs.

Yuna flared out of her pokeball and destroyed the wall separating me and Moco. Moco looked strained, the same look most girls got when they were going feral. Just my effin luck! I held her close, and recalling the feeling of the TWAU, I ripped open the fabric between dimensions. Just to a different dimension than Whore-oh's of course. I recalled Yuna and looked around. I was in some sort of stone structure, there was a big bed, and lots of almost medieval decorations. I looked outside a window and realized I was in a castle.

The castle was just north of a beautiful town. In the center of that town was a fountain with Three Golden Triangles stacked as the centerpiece. I locked the doors into this chamber and then I looked over to Moco, she was sitting up on the bed, blearily. I ran over to her and looked at her, she diverted her eyes. I made her meet my eyes and she teared up. I sat next to her and held her close. She cried for a long time. I slowly rubbed her back and touched her aura with my own, at first, she recoiled, but then she greedily sucked some of my aura into her own. Once she stopped crying, I made our eyes meet and I whispered, "It's going to be okay, I promise."

She moved close to me and kissed me lightly for about a second, and then went into a deep, hot kiss.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I was surprised in a pleasant way. She discarded her clothes like, well, magic. She pushed me back with surprising strength so my back was against the headboard and she straddled me with her thighs pressing in on my waist. She began to stroke my bare chest and she put her head by neck and inhaled deeply, her perfect breasts skimming my own chest. I looked down, my clothes were gone too. I really hoped she hadn't destroyed them. "Can you do something for me master?" she asked.

"Anything," I responded readily.

"Help me forget, just for now, anyway…"

I winced and said, "Baby, everything is fine, sure, let's tame, but you haven't failed me, shit happens. It was a trap, we fell for it, we're gonna be okay."

She then started to kiss and suck on my neck, her hard nipples pressing into my chest, and I couldn't control it anymore; I forgot what I was saying, there was only me and her, in this room, in some person's bed, and with one hand grabbed her firm sweet ass, and with the other grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to mine. Her lips were still soft and sweet, her tongue driving me up the wall.

I fondled her full breasts and ran my hands all over her silky-smooth legs. I felt my arousement grow with every subtle movement that Moco's hips made. Moco stepped up her game and started to grind her body against me. There was something new about her, she was not as reserved, she was totally giving into the passion she felt, whereas before she had always tried to keep control. She smiled into our kiss, as if she could read my very thoughts and started in on me with a new ferocity. She scooted back away from me, dragging her nails down my chest and legs with an infuriating sensuality. My cock sprang free and her smile broadened and a hungry look shimmered in her dark eyes, it was like she was another person.

She grabbed my cock around the base and dragged her long hot tongue up my shaft and licked circles around the head. Shivers went up and down my spine as she sucked on my balls and stroked me, she was going all out, and she was dominating this session. She gorged her mouth on my cock, taking it deeper than she ever had, struggled a bit and then went all the way down on me. And while she was doing this, and working her throat, she slipped her tongue out to lick my sack some more. She carried on like that; licking and sucking and stroking and moaning onto me, I was getting anxious, this session would determine the way our relationship would work from here on out, I needed to turn this around quick, but she left no openings.

She grasped my throbbing hard-on with her free hand and positioned it upright, our eyes locked, I began to feel something very strange as she moaned and gyrated her hips over me. She was feeding on my aura, she was losing herself too, soon I would be run dry. Panic would only mean losing control, so I fought to think of a way to turn the tables.

I ran my hands over her body again. I found my chance, she wanted me badly, but something was holding her back, she was savoring me rapidly thinking, and my brain went silent, her eyes widened and I grasped her shoulders and pulled her down so my cock pushed at last into her soaking wet snatch. She let out a moan of pleasure when I penetrated her and I knew I had a shot.

She rode me with a passion that was totally throwing me off, I fought hard for control. It would be an uphill struggle. Though I wanted to lose myself to her passions, I couldn't afford to lose any amount of sway over my harem, especially with Legendary girls in my party. So I held my body under complete control and kept making her go closer to the edge, because she didn't care about holding back, she just wanted it, bad. Moreover, she seemed to have extraordinary control over the muscles of her snatch; squeezing me with the purposeful intent of driving me crazy and extracting every last drop of energy (and cum) from my aura (and my balls).

She grunted and moaned as she bounced on top of me. I needed to get her off as fast as possible, so I grabbed her waist and guided her hips on me and latched my mouth onto her left nipple. I sucked and nibbled as hard as I dared and she stopped bouncing and started to half-heartedly grind on me, now I had control, and all the momentum. I put one hand on her bubbly ass and the other on her right breast, groping and cupping it with care.

The back and forth movements of her hips became quicker and her breath was coming in short gasps, she began letting out lusty groans and whimpers. She had a look of glee and fulfillment. I knew she was approaching orgasm. As I began to feel her pussy tighten I made my move; I stopped playing with her tits and I pushed her shoulders away from me and pulled her hips toward me. She climaxed and fell backwards. I was in total control and she was riding the orgasm train, her body contorted beneath me and screamed her pleasure. Then I remembered where I was and I covered her mouth with one of my hands. She was too far gone into the throws of an enormous orgasm to care and just kept screaming, and as she finally finished, she wrapped her legs around me and sighed in contentment.

She thought I was done, I nearly laughed out loud. I finally gave into every want and desire I had. I wasted no time in fucking her as deep and hard as I could. Soon she was bucking under me again and again. Orgasm after orgasm she pulled me deeper into her and I kissed me, sucking in my aura. My eyes started to roll back into my head because I could feel a delta bond forming, and her every pleasure became mine. And through it all, she still had that infuriating smirk, she drove me off the edge.

At last, the chain of her orgasms seemed to subside and she lay there docile, eyes unfocused and staring off into space, she was in la-la land. I guess that was what she had wanted, but I was still panting with want, growling my lust. I had her in the bag, she would still be mine. I wanted release with an intensity that I had never had. So I grabbed her hips and fucked her as hard as I could, using all the power in my hips to pound into her. I was pushing with a need I hadn't experienced before, she had never gotten me like this and it was _hot._ I finally found my release and let myself go into her, and she arched like I had never seen before, and came again, squirting all over my crotch. I collapsed right next to her.

**END LEMON**

"That _was_ fun," someone said.

I pulled some of the covers over me and scanned the room. A tall woman with long, pointed ears and a very fancy dress was standing there. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I should ask you that, I mean, here you are, doing… things… in my chambers," she calmly stated, "Why don't we start with introductions? My name is Zelda. I am the ruler of these lands."

"The name's Gold," I said carefully.

"You're _his_ son, aren't you?" she asked.

"How does everybody know him but me?" I asked in exasperation.

"He asked me to give you something," she said. She brought out a six feet long two feet wide oaken box. She opened it and a shattered Katana rested in a velvet pillow. "This was your father's, once, it got broken like this during a fight with a Widow, I will use a bit of magic to reforge it, and then, you can leave this place and _never_ come back."

The silver shards flew together and melded perfectly together. Then the red leather which was wrapped around the hilt for grip was crisscrossed with golden wire, and the sheathe for the weapon was covered in golden scrollwork. I took it from out of the air in it felt like nothing was in my hands it was so light, it was hard to imagine it was steel. I turned to Moco and said, "Alright, let's get out of here, you have your sword?"

She nodded and pulled it out from underneath her peacoat-like jacket. She had nothing on underneath, I nearly suffered a catastrophic nose-bleed. I noticed both of us were fully clothed and she put her hand on the grip of the blade. She dropped it with a hiss of pain. Her hand was burned where it had touched the blade, I picked it up and nothing happened. "It's because I Fell, isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded, "Probably. You can use mine for now then."

I handed her the katana and the color leached out of the magnificent weapon. It was midnight black and the sheathe disappeared. The blade elongated until it was at least nine feet long. I watched in wonder as it morphed and once it was done, Moco whispered, "you're name… is Masume, isn't it?"

I shook myself, and returned Moco to her ball, I ripped a portal open and jumped through, leaving Zelda to clean up the mess. I landed on the shore of the Lake of Rage, so my aim wasn't perfect, I was close. There was nobody there except the man with the cape I had seen in my dream, so I walked up to him and said, "What is your name?"

He turned around and his eyes widened. He eyes with slits for pupils and raging red irises and hair. He wore mostly black with a flowing black cape on his back. Next to him was super advanced motorcycle, but he was totally focused on my eyes, "You're Gold right? The one who subdued the red Gynados, correct?"

I nodded and something was tugging at me in the back of my head, I knew who this guy was, it was on the tip of my tongue, and then it clicked. "Holy crap! You're Lance! The Champion of the Johto League!"

He smiled and nodded, "And you're _that man's_ son."

"You're kidding me right?" I asked, "You know who my father is?"

"Yeah, he sent me to tell you that he's proud of the decision you made, to be the one who subdues the Legendaries of this world. He sent me here to tell you who he is but now I'm hearing all this Team Rocket stuff and I'm worried. I think I know where their hideout is, could you help me out with that first, then I'll let you know his name and face."

"Point me in the right direction and get the fuck out of the way," I said with a rush of adrenaline.

"The souvenir shop back in town. There's a secret basement."

I knew the one, and I was off to the races. I busted down the door and let out Yuna, "There's a basement here, it's where they're holding everyone, get me in there." I commanded.

She smashed the floor out from under us with a quick, but devastatingly powerful Fire Punch. I landed like a cat… right in the middle of the grunt's mess hall. Yuna dropped down next to me and I said, "I want them alive…"

She torched the doors so they couldn't escape and took them out one by one, and I followed behind, paralyzing them for the next 48 hours with a potent poison. On the north door, we heard a loud knocking, then someone burst through. He was an admin, he saw me, then Yuna, and he looked around in incredulity. "Okay," he said, "You took out my grunts, but I'm in a totally different league then you!"

"I was about to say the same thing," Yuna growled.

The battle was short and pointless, Yuna walked all up and down the admin's girls, and then beat him to a pulp. I checked his ID, his code name was Petrel. I recalled Yuna and began to walk toward where Petrel had come from, but then I heard him laugh and say, "Okay, you got me good, I'll give you that, but let's see you fight your own girl!"

Namun flashed into existence, a collar with a red R around her slender neck. I growled and walked over to her, she backed up and said, "This is a slave collar, I have to do what he says or I'll die!"

Slave collars were illegal, and ancient technology. It made a magical blood pact which bound one person to another, the slightest displeasure the master felt caused agony for the slave. I grabbed Petrel and held him up and said, "Open it, or I cause you to feel agony the likes of which you have never dreamed of…"

"And, imagine what it will do to her?" he cackled madly. Rage bubbled in my gut and I reached into his aura and I yanked his aura away from him, permanently binding him to me. his blood to unlock the collar. Then I bound Petrel to myself. He stopped laughing and I made him stand up and feel pure glee as he smashed his head into a wall. Once he was totally insane, I used some of his blood to unlock Namun. I took the collar and smashed it against a metal wall.

Namun jumped into my arms and I held her close, and said, "It'll be okay, do you know where Kono is?"

"That bitch Ariana stole her from you after you blacked out." She said, as she gained her composure.

I picked a door and broke through it, Yuna keeping pace with me easily. I saw labs and I destroyed them, I ran into guards and I humiliated them, but I couldn't find this second admin. As I stalked through the hallways, I kept my hand on the wall, looking for anything peculiar. I hit the jackpot, there was a secret door, I blasted it open, and behind it stood a grunt and a woman with a white Rocket admin uniform and flaming red hair. "Ariana?" I asked.

She jumped back and cursed, "How'd you even get out of your cell? And who is… is that Hentai?"

"Yes, he is quite remarkable, isn't he?" Lance was suddenly right next to me, "Like his father."

"Are you a ninja?" I asked.

He ignored me and said, "So, this is Giovanni's lab huh? The one where he made that clone?"

Ariana smirked and said, "You know a lot about our operations, I'll have to stop you from leaving I'm afraid."

"Giovanni?" I asked, "The last leader of Team Rocket was killed by Red wasn't he?"

"No, he ran into hiding," Lance explained.

"And now we have Silver, Giovanni will return to us if we have captured his precious 'son'," Ariana gloated.

"Son?" I asked, "That's who Silver is? Giovanni's son? Then why in the name of the nine hells does he hate Team Rocket so much?"

"Because he's a failed experiment!" Ariana snapped, "And now we can rectify the mistake for Giovanni!"

"What are you people talking about?" I shouted.

"Look," Lance said, "Silver is a clone of two people's DNA combined, supposedly to make the ultimate tamer. Giovanni put two people's DNA into Silver, his own, and Red, your father's."

My knees got woozy, it was too much all at once, Silver was a clone of Giovanni and my father, so he was like a half-brother, or maybe an uncle… and my father was Red, the most powerful tamer in the world. I had to lean against Yuna, because my knees were knocking that hard. She held me up and Ariana arched an eyebrow and in a mocking, baby-like tone said, "Too much for itty bitty Gold to handle?"

I snapped, and threw a ball of plasma right at the bitch's forehead, sending her head over heels. She was out cold and I found Kono's ball and put it back on my belt, the Grunt was being interrogated by Lance, and he revealed they were holding Silver in next secret room over, Lance went to go get him and I started to poke around the room, and quite suddenly, there was a stab of pain in my back. Ariana had gotten up and stabbed me in the back. It was poisoned, and I was hurting in seconds, which meant I was probably going to die. The lights flashed and she was gone, Lance ran in and asked, "What's up with the scream?"

He saw me and he let out a pokegirl and we teleported. Wherever we were, it was cold, and snowing like crazy, Lance was bellowing something into the wind and the snow parted, and stopped abruptly. There was a small cave in the side of the mountain, and Lance rushed me in. My father stood at the door, smiling at Lance, and then, seeing me, his eyes widened and he grabbed me and teleported.

I don't remember much of what came next, but I do remember a city in the clouds, seen from the inside of one of those buildings. Then there was only pain. When I woke up, I was in my room, back in New Bark Town. My Mom was by my bedside, and my girls were lounging around. I sat up and heard metal clinking, something must have been on my bed. There was a general commotion, which stopped almost before it got started by someone opening the door. It was Red, my father.

"Is it true?" I asked him, "Am I you're son?"

He nodded tersely, I could tell he was just barely holding tears back. I jumped out of my bed and fiercely hugged him. He gagged and said, "Careful, you'll crush me with that arm of yours."

I stepped back and noticed something about my right arm, it was shiny, not like oily skin shiny, like polished metal shiny. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted.

"That's what I said when I first got my automail too," my father said with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He showed me his right arm, it was like a mirror copy of my own.

"Somebody had better start talking fast," I said.

"You got stabbed in the shoulder with a knife covered in your Venom Mistress's Hyper Venom. You're shoulder was too far gone when we got you to the…uh… hospital, so they had to take the arm off. Like father, like son," my mother responded.

I looked at my father and said, "You got stabbed by a Hyper Venom knife?"

"Actually," he said, matter-of-factly, "mine was eaten by a Widow. Close though. But anyway, to business, now that you've recovered, I'll update you on the situation, Team Rocket slunk away into the shadows again, don't worry, they'll pop up again. If I was you, I would just pick up on your gym quest and wait for any signs of them. It's good that you've found your purpose Gold, I'm proud of you, but I have a world to run, and I need to get back to Mt. Silver, and I'm sorry your birthday present wasn't as much use to you as it was to your angel over there."

Oh, wow, had it been my birthday when Zelda had given me the Masume? But as Red started out the door, I shouted, "Wait! Can't you stay for a bit longer, I don't know anything about you other than the things they teach in History class. When am I going to be able to get to know my father?"

"When you're strong enough, come to Mt. Silver and then we'll talk all you want. But that place is a very special place, I can keep track of all the Legendaries in this world there, it's my sort of headquarters, and I can't let them move about too much. Oh, and uh, at the top of Mt. Mortar, is a shrine, built by the first Fallen Angel to ever ascend to Archangel. Maybe you can find something there to help this one," he said, looking sadly at Moco, then speaking to her, "You'll be okay, Gold will always take care of you."

I nodded and Moco made eye contact with me, and then she ducked her head, slipping back into her emotionless shell. I walked over to her and I connected our auras, she was shocked. Her aura was a misty black, but I dug into it, peeling layer after layer off it, and at the very center, there was a golden core, filled with blinding light. She saw this and a tear escaped her eye. I wiped it away and said, "See, you are still you, you just need to break this curse, we'll do it together."

She nodded and I recalled my girls back into their balls. I grabbed my hoverboard and I started off and then my father came up beside me, riding the motorcycle Lance had been with, and he formed a portal, we rode through it, and we ended up in Mahogany Town, he sped off in a different direction and into another portal. I felt something brush against my face. I activated my sight, and another Kimono girl stood before me, water and seafoam forming her elaborate dress. She led me to the lake of rage, and out onto the water. "I see what has happened to your angel, and I feel sorry for you, she cannot bear her shining blade again until she is redeemed, if you want, I can hold it for you, here, in this lake."

The sword weighed a ton in my pack, and I figured I could trust this woman, I was pretty sure she worked for my father, so I handed her the blade, and she sank into the water. She disappeared quickly into the depths.

I felt unusually full of energy, and one thing was nagging at me, I hadn't tamed Kono or Namun in a while, so I was going to have some really raunchy fun. The pokecenter had a big room filled with Kono's favorites, so I let Kono and Namun out and dropped a smoke bomb, climbing up the authentic dungeon walls and into the rafters. I looked down, Namun had her back to the wall, and was searching the rafters for any sight of me, but I was directly above her, and she couldn't see me. Kono, was taking a different approach, she was cracking her whips out into the shadows, checking for me in the last place I'd hidden in when I'd tamed her like this. Finally, Namun got a bit jumpy, and started to use her bandages to pull her up to the rafters, she was too smart for her own good, I lightly touched one of her bandages and gained complete control. I pulled her up super fast and bound her mouth closed.

She looked at me with an eyebrow arched as if to ask me if I was really doing this. I smirked and caused her linens to slither off her body and into the shadows below, where Kono was looking for me. She lashed out and the linens pulled the whip out of her hands, she ran into the darkness, thinking she'd found me. She was soon bound tight too. I jumped out of the rafters, Namun was hanging from the rafters, bound and swaying slightly in the air.

**BEGIN LEMON**

"You two are too easy, you know that?" I teased and Kono squirmed in defiance and Namun tried to fight control away from me, but I tightened my grip on Kono and held my dominance fast. I giggled with glee and Kono stopped moving, an eyebrow arched, and I cracked my knuckles. I made the linens multiply and then form tentacles. Namun started to squirm and squeal, begging to get out. She knew what was coming, Kono did not, but upon seeing Namun's reaction, I could see her drool seep into the bandages. "Wow, that is slutty," I said, looking at Kono salivate, so I set my tentacles to work.

Their clothes/armor was gone in seconds, not breaking anything, I had, after all, bought all of it out of my own pocket. I slowly made the smaller tendril versions to accompany the larger tentacles as my new limbs started to poke, prod and tease every pleasure point on my two girl's body. Namun gave into it quickly as two tentacles began to suck on her nipples and tease her clit. She groaned through her gag and I pulled the linens away, the room was filled with her moans. I focused on Kono, and my tendrils complete, I put them to work. The multitude squeezed her tits tight and began to spread her lips and even yank on them occasionally.

She was like a dog in heat, begging for more, she twisted and begged with her eyes. I smiled and undid her gag, she begged, "Oh, master, please, I need you to push your hot cock deep inside me, this is driving me up the wall!"

I could feel my eyes twinkle as I used a tentacle to plug her mouth. She didn't even fight it, but rather tried to make herself seem more in heat, pushing into our delta bond her need and her willingness to do stuff to me. Some of that stuff was nice, some of it… was not. And as she pressed harder some of the not-nice things kept frequenting my mind, so I decided to do some not-nice things to her. I had two of my tentacles invade her pussy and ass respectively, and the tendrils shoved themselves into her nipples and put her clit into a vice-grip. She screamed through the linen monster in her mouth and the not-nice things she wanted to do to me dropped from her head and were quickly replaced with not-nice things for me to do to her. Some of those ideas did not sound physically possible.

Once Kono's will was drowned out by her special treatment, I noticed a whimpering in the background. Namun was grinding back on the tentacle, wanting a bit of penetration. I flicked my wrist and made it so, but I didn't pull it back, no, instead, I made it start to vibrate, a slight quiver evolving into a trembling shaking which had her screaming for more. My tendrils snaked over her, touching her, caressing her gently, giving a kind of pleasure with a stark difference in texture. She looked at me and said, "Master, I need your cock in me right now!"

I dropped my pants and boxers and walked over to her. Her face was level with mine, so I kissed her and she kissed back with a ferocity I had come to love and want from her. As she slowly got used to the vibrations, she began to fight out of her restraints, so I tightened down on her and then lowered her to my waist line. She got the picture quick, and started to lick the head of my cock. Her tongue was smooth and I lightly touched her shoulders, her skin was covered in dark swirling designs of Khol, and she was sweating in her heat, so it smeared slightly, and it turned me on even more. She started to suck on the head, slowly, agonizingly so, so I thrusted into her mouth. She widened her eyes in surprise and then started to work her throat, so I pulled back and pushed in again, this time faster. Her hair was in total disarray and some of it was going into her mouth, so I pulled it out and brushed it behind her ears, and then, grabbing her head, began to skull-fuck her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head in about thirty seconds of my desperate, fast thrusts, and soon she stopped working her throat, so I pulled out, let her breathe, and then resumed. She started to get used to her vibrator, I could tell because she was moving her head more as she sucked me off, so I made her personal tentacle start to swirl around inside her too, and she tensed up and then screamed as she came, her juices squirting out of her pussy.

My cock was hard and wet from her sucking, so I pulled out the tentacle and shoved my cock into her. She screamed in pleasure and started to buck on me. The many tendrils roving her body were soon a hindrance to me, so I made them focus on two areas, her clit, and her ass. She squealed and bucked back onto me, "Oh… I'm gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna….CUM!"

She squirted on me and I kept fucking her, so she kept coming, her pussy sore and sensitive. Soon I felt her ass had been warmed up enough, so I stuck a tentacle into it. She cried out and came harder, her entire body contorting, and then going limp. So I kept fucking, I was an animal, and she was in bliss. But her total lack of movement was a major turn-off, so I pulled out of her completely and then reversed the holes for my cock and the tentacle. That revived her real quick. She tried to hold it in, but it was too much, she came again, this time, she was totally spent, but I was so close that the lack or reaction didn't matter, so I came hard inside her.

I laid her carefully on a bed in the corner and turned around, Kono was still fighting for her free thoughts to enter my mind. I walked over to her and she shivered. I withdrew all the tentacles and tendrils, she tried to stand up, but her legs were jelly. I smiled and she shivered, very hard this time. "I didn't really care for some of those ideas of yours…" I said, slowly caressing her cheek, "you've been punished enough for now I think."

She nodded slipped forward, her ass sticking in the air. I walked around behind her and poked her sopping wet pussy. Juices poured out of her and I whistled, "Damn, you a sexy bitch, you know that?"

She made a sound somewhere between an effeminate moan and a grunt of approval. I prodded deeper into her and she let out a muffled moan into the floor below her. So I stuck in two fingers and swirled them around a bit, resulting in a hitched breath and then she came again. I was hard again, so I stuck my dick in her pussy. She felt great, she was still super tight and every slight motion of my hips resulted in a hitched cry of pleasure. I started with a slow rhythmic pattern and I asked, "Do you like that?"

She didn't respond, so I spanked her and asked, "Do you like that?"

She nodded wearily and gasped, "Yes, you're good to me!"

I picked up the pace and she let out a cry of lust and I said, "Someone has to keep you in line. You just like me best huh?"

She nodded as I pounded into her and came hard on me again, trying to ride it out, so I started to push faster with the same strength from my hips being poured into each thrust. She arched so hard she actually pulled herself off the ground and pushed her back into my chest. I grabbed her tits and she hissed, they were still sore, so I tweaked the nipples and she came again.

Now, I'd like to think, I'm not a pushover when it comes to the bedroom, but my god, her squeezing down on me like that and the primal movements of her hips drove me nuts. In seconds I was thrusting with lusty abandon. Her fingernails scratched into my thighs and she screamed her pleasure to the world. That was the final straw, and with that scream, I let myself go into her, filling her with my sperm.

**END LEMON**

I sent Namun and Kono in for a cleaning cycle, picked them up from the Nurse, who blushed through the entire encounter and then she gave me a key, saying, "This room should be sound proofed sir…"

I gaped at her, and then looked around, the center was empty, so only the nurse had heard me. I must have thought loudly, because the nurse went on to say, "Actually, all the tamers and girls got so horny hearing you go with your girls they all got rooms. You really got a certain Dominatrix hot and bothered, she's the one who broke down doors to a room. Her tamer was horrified, and has made it clear that he dislikes what you inspired in his girl."

"I'm beginning to think it might pay to lie low for a bit…" I said.

The nurse nodded and I left the center. To the west, towering above the small town, stood Mt. Mortar, I left a message for Jordan with the Nurse telling him to lie low for a bit, while I checked out the mountain.

I walked up to mountain and realized there was no way to the top on the outside, so I sat down near some tall grass to think, and some hikers walked by. They were innocently chatting and then one said, "Alright, this is the cave that leads to the Legendary Shrine, we got all the supplies we need, and the guide written by the last hiker to navigate it's inky blackness."

I tuned out what the other hiker had to say, instead, I saw the book and where the man put it, and I dashed by them, snagged the book and dove into the tall grass, they hadn't seen or felt my offense, but I waited a good five minutes before I walked into the cave's inky blackness…

TAMER: Gold

BADGES:  
Zephyr  
Hive  
Plain  
Fog  
Storm  
Mineral

GIRLS:  
Kei – Sweetcunt, lvl 47  
Yuna – Hentai, lvl 50  
Elene – Rawcunt, lvl 46  
Anck-su-namun – Pawhore, lvl 45  
Moco – Fallen Angel, lvl 50  
Kono – Venom Mistress, lvl 45

GIRLS TRAPPED IN LIMBO WITH WHORE-OH:  
Cleopatra – Joltina, lvl 46  
Monstra – Feraligarter, lvl 50  
Nefertari – Flarea, lvl 46

GOALS NEEDED TO MEET RED AT MT. SILVER:  
All Eight Johto Gym Badges: not met  
Become Master Tamer: not met  
All Eight Kanto Gym Badges: not met

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Hey, I know this one is kinda short compared to other chapters, but I was rushed, and I didn't have much time to write it. Hope you still enjoy it, and again, don't expect much more for a long time, college is hard stuff and I'm already scattered with football!

That-guy-with-that-name


	7. Chapter 7

Pokegirls: Gold Version

Chapter 7

My lips were chapping a bit, the cave was musky, but after a difficult navigation of the first couple chambers, I found myself in front of a pool of water, in a gigantic chamber. A waterfall cascaded down far away across a sizable expanse of water. I drank deeply of the sweet water and wiped off the excess with my shirt sleeve. Near the top of the waterfall, light poured in, so that was obviously the goal of my little journey. From there I would be better able to plan my move. I closed my eyes and breathed in air, and in the process, heard something. Fists pumping in the air. It was fast, obviously a master. They were coming from another opening, leading farther into the mountain. I referenced the map I had stolen from the hikers and traced the path of the second opening. It led to a wide circular room with a fist icon drawn carefully in the center.

A detour couldn't hurt. I carefully crept along a beaten path into the circular chamber. A man in a Karate uniform and what looked like four different black belts, each of a different make around his waist. "Who are you?" he called out to me.

I walked out of the shadow and asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"I could feel your chi… it is strong and totally unmasked… I ask again, who are you?"

"My name is Gold of New Bark Town."

"Ah, I've heard of you, if I'm right, you're quite formidable, correct?"

"I've had my share of tough battles."

"And never lost…?"

"I've lost one match, to a man in a crystal mask, but that was a long time ago."

His sharp gaze met mine, and he narrowed his eyes, and said, "Are you looking for a rematch?"

"Are you the man who wore that strange mask?" I asked, surprised.

"No, but I look for him. He stole someone precious from me," I looked at the man again, and realized his hair was grey with age and wrinkles wound all around his face.

"A pokegirl?"

"Yes, and he meditates on the mountain-peak by the shrine on the weekends, I train here to meet him in combat once again."

"You think you can beat him?" I asked.

"No, but maybe together…"

"I battle solo, and today's Saturday, so if you don't think you can win, then I'm going to beat him this time," I said, and turned to leave, a fire in my gut.

He ran and blocked the exit, and then said, "Fine, but if you beat him, please, give me back my Amachamp, okay, I… am nothing without her."

I nodded, and ran up the path and then let out Kia near the water. We ran along the surface of the pool and then up the face of the waterfall. I barreled out of the opening and found myself with a winding path up to the peak of the mountain, and the shrine. I recalled Kei and let out Moco. She looked at me in great curiosity, and I started up the path, with her at my heels. At the top was the shrine, with a crystal throne on top, the man in black robes and the devilish mask sitting on that. He looked at me, his white eyes registering my presence and mist suddenly rolling in. I felt his aura calling in the mist, so I repelled it.

With the mist, I ripped off some of his aura, and he cried out in pain. "I want a rematch, phantom," I demanded.

"You have grown strong, punk, I'll give you that," he rasped, without his magic altering his voice, he sounded old, really old.

I growled and said, "and once I'm done with you, you can help me discover the secret of the shrine, my angel here needs healing."

The phantom cackled and rasped, "the handiwork of the Rockets, no doubt, well, here's the secret, in order to have your 'angel' ascend, she'll have to have a major part in the destruction of the evil which caused her to fall, and then come in contact with a dawn stone, a curious evolution. As for the battle, well, that suits me fine, I want nothing more. A battle with you will surely prove to the Legendary pokegirls that I am in fact a worthy master."

It was my turn to cackle, so I let our Yuna, and watched his shocked silence unfold. But he did something unexpected, "Ah, I now understand, you are the son of that bastard Red, aren't you? He had a bastard with that Ria of his didn't he?"

I snarled and beckoned him to begin. He let out a FrostDrake and a Laplass. I bellowed, "Yuna, torch the drake, and…" I flashed a look to my dex to check Moco's moves, they were Symphony, Flash Reaction, Revenge, and Heartless Angel, "… Moco, use Flash Reaction!"

Yuna breathed in and sent four or five Fire Blasts at the Drake, three connected, sending it plummeting down to earth. Moco held Masumune over her left shoulder with the point pointing at the ground to her right. Light flashed around her and she suddenly appeared behind the Laplass, her blade off to the left, held in one hand, and Moco's wing fully extended. At first I thought nothing had happened, but then, red sprayed out of her from a hundred deep cuts, and the other girl collapsed, unconscious and surely about to die.

The man in the mask retracted both girls and sent out a FrostWrym and the Amachamp I had heard about. "Yuna, Fire fang! Uh… Symphony?"

Light blasted around in a circle from Moco, and quickly turned black. The music of a symphony screeched into existence, beautiful and intense. As the music picked up, chanting in Latin picked up in the background. I did not speak Latin, nor do I now, so I have no idea what was being said, I could only pick up one world which was said again and again, _Sephiroth….Sephiroth!_

I was in awe, so much that I stopped watching the battle and just heard the music race across the mountain top, and when I realized I had stopped, I shook myself and realized everyone else had too. "Yuna, finish the Wrym!"

Yuna eyed me and then sent a volley of fireballs at her opponent. The Wrym's ice armor was soon shattered and she fell off the mountain. This shook the man out of his daze, the Amachamp had fainted from pure fear and Moco couldn't move because of the nature of her move. So the man sent out another girl, an Ice Empress. The Ice Empress was encased in at least three levels of ice in multiple colors, from red, to green and then blue. Yuna ran up and fire punched the Empress, which caused one plate of Ice armor to fall off. Yuna got backhanded sending her flying. I dove behind her to keep her from falling. And just then Moco's song ended, so I shouted, "Heartless Angel!"

Moco swung her mighty blade and dust flew straight at the Ice Empress. The Dust destroyed the ice and cause huge sores to manifest on open skin. The Empress fell over onto her backside, her albino flesh tormented by fermenting sores and open to the world, so Yuna nailed her right in the solar plexus, knocking her unconscious.

The man in the mask tried to run, but I was faster, and ripped off his mask. He was indeed an old man, but he was familiar. "Where do I know you from?" I demanded.

"Are you serious, you haven't heard of me, the Winter Tamer?" he rasped.

Things clicked into place, he was the gym leader of Mahogany Town, none other than Pryce. I relieved him of his pokeballs and balled his girls that were laying there unconscious. I noticed a gym badge pinned to his shirt, I tore it off of him and looked over to Moco and asked, "Can you carry him down the mountain?"

"What about you?" she asked.

"Oh…" I thought about it, and realized an obvious solution, I could probably sprout a wing and fly there myself, but I had to return the Amachamp, "I got to return the Amachamp to the Karate Master. I'll catch up with you and Jordan in the pokecenter!"

She nodded and flew off, carrying Pryce in a rather undignified manner. Down in his secret chamber, the Karate Master meditated, and I brought him out of his trance by lightly tapping him. I placed the ball in his hands and tears appeared by his eyes. "Oh, thank you, Gold of New Bark Town. I will never be able to thank you enough, but maybe, I can give you something precious to me. A long time ago, I was good friends with a man named Green, a Champion of the Kanto league, and he took me with him on a journey through dimensions. He took me to a world filled with Magic and Angels. I met a man named Cloud Strife, he fought a great battle with an evil being named Sephiroth…" recognition flashed in my mind, "and after, he entrusted me with his legendary sword, The Buster Sword. I bequeath it to you."

He tapped on a rock with his foot and the floor opened up and a new bit of floor rose up to replace it, and in it a sword stuck out. It was a slab of metal with an edge on one side, and two holes that went through near the hilt of the blade. Red grip covered a two and a half foot long hilt. I grabbed it and swung it over my shoulder. It stuck there as if by magic and I turned around, the Master held two Golden Vambraces with Pokeball prints embellished on them, "the Vambraces of Heracles, so you can wield the sword properly."

I took them, but in order to put them on, I had to take off my hidden blades, which made me hesitate, but I put them in my pack anyway. I 'drew' the blade, and it felt like a toothpick. I chuckled and concentrated. A black wing sprouted from my right shoulder, it spread out, and I began to fly. I flew out of there and into Mahogany Town. Jordan and Moco were waiting there for me, I withdrew my wing, recalled Moco and jumped on my hoverboard, I was ready to head east, to Blackthorne City.

In the year where my father had been hiding in the Sevii Islands, two tamer's guilds were formed trying to emulate his revolutionary style. They were known as the Ace guild and the Cooltamer Guild. The area between Blackthorne and Mahogany was a designated 'battle zone', in other words, no battle could be turned down there, so it was a natural area for the guilds to compete for recruitment of the best and brightest new tamers. Many tamers set out on the first day of their journey simply aiming to become a member of one of these two guilds. The Aces had a camp set up in the north, on top of a hill which was above a lake, giving them a great strategic position to retreat to and recover. I studied it closely, it actually had battlements and all that jazz, no doubt to keep weaklings away. The Cool tamers had a cave to the south that they occupied. It would be harder to cause chaos in there, because it had one entrance and exit and a cavernous interior filled with tamers itching for battles.

The guilds would launch assaults on each other's bases in an attempt to gain control of the best recruitment ground in Johto. The Aces were marked by green clothes and green hair as a uniform, and the cool-tamers all had red sweat-suits and crimson hair. They wouldn't let me through without much trouble no doubt. So I would demolish their structures to keep them from thinking about me, and focus on each other. So I let out my girls and formulated a battle plan. My hidden blades had the ability to shoot poison darts with poison from my Venom Mistress, Kono. So Kono and Namun would use those to slowly and stealthily poison the Aces' sentries. Not kill them, just knock em out for about a week. Yuna, Kei and Elene would run rampant throughout the valley, sowing fear and confusion to any and all scouts, making sure all of the tamers were in their bases. Moco and I would go to the Cool tamer's cave, and beat them to a pulp, turn around, and decimate the remains of the Aces. It was all settled.

We broke our little huddle and ran to our spot. We would start on my signal. I shot a bit of my aura in the form of a firework into the air. The attack had begun. Moco used a nonlethal version of Flash Reaction on the CT sentries letting me dash in with my sword swinging. As I would find out, each and every one of the tamers was quite good at fighting, and I soon realized their sheer numbers would soon overcome me, if it were not for one thing… their disorganization, two would fight over who would attack, leaving me to take out tamer number 3. On a larger scale, you understand, there were about twenty five of them.

Then Moco used Symphony, and they all fell to the ground driven almost insane with fear. She looked at me with one eyebrow arched and I sighed and then admitted, "okay, we could have just started with that, yes, but: A) my idea was more fun, and B) we don't know if they're gonna be okay when they wake up now, do we?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and we dashed out to the main field. Elene was dashing around on lightning bolts, sowing mass panic amongst the recruits. Kei was laughing as the scouts of the Ace guild fell prostate before her, begging mercy. And finally Yuna had created a volcano and was causing it to erupt spasmodically. I got them to calm down and they meekly began to run about again, just causing a bit of awe and dissention instead of pure panic.

And then there was Kono and Namun who stood at the front gate to the Ace camp, triumphant grins on their faces. I walked in and saw all of the aces either on the ground moaning in pain, silently lying in an uncomfortable position where they fell down or running around in a gigantic circle like a group of chickens with their heads cut off, hallucinating from the poison, occasionally, one would fall over and then slowly lose consciousness from there. "Nice," Moco complimented.

I saw that I had accomplished what I had set out to do; little did I know that this battle would go down in history as one of my first great feats. I left the field of battle feeling pretty relieved about not having to deal with any annoying pestering. But in the east of the valley was not the city I had been expecting, but another obstacle in my way, Ice Cavern. Jordan walked in, and I pulled him out, sprouted my wing, and took off with him in tow. The flight was uneventful and greeted without much fuss in Blackthorne, they all saw me, and remarked, but then went back to business as usual. I guess they were used to tamers having strong and strange pokegirls, so it wasn't really unusual.

I touched ground and headed to the pokecenter for healing and taming. I got a room and let out Kei.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I immediately decided to go on the offensive. I was in the mood, what can I say? I kissed her hard, attacking her lips and then shamelessly going for her breasts. She arched her back, her hips were grinding against me, and I couldn't tell if she was wet cause she was a water type, or just cause she was horny, but she had me hard fast. I let myself be consumed by my lust, so I grabbed one of her ass cheeks, and began giving it a sensual rub, Keigave a long, drawn out moan, knowing she was lighting my fire. She undid my belt and my pants fell to the floor, soon to be followed by my boxers.

"Oh, you know me pretty well, huh?" I said, grinning my ass off, as my hand on her ass crept down to her pussy, and let my fingers do a little probing around making the legendary moan some more, and louder.

"I've been wanted to have you all to myself, and first up for a long time. I can't wait any longer. Make me feel good master. I want to go wild on your cock," Kei whispered close to my ear. She pushed me over onto the bed and positioned herself just above my ready and willing member.

"Careful," I admonished, "If you ask for a beast, you just might get it." I grabbed both sides of her hips and brought her down hard onto my member before I thrusted in quickly shock her.

Shion couldn't help, but let out a weird noise between a scream and a surprised squeak. "I want a beast I think," she responded, her eyes glowing, our auras freely mixing. Hers, a rainbow of colors dancing around, and mine a solid gold.

"I'm not sure if you can handle this," I growled, before thrusting into her again using my hands on her hips to help create a rhythm while also pushing in as deep as I could. Kei moaned and made small noises of pleasure with each thrust.

"This is just what I've been aching for! Oh yes! I can feel you, what you're feeling, to be one like this, it's intoxicating," she said, while I was busy loving the beautiful tightness of her pussy and the deep emotional connection developing.

I started thrusting even faster and buried my face in her breasts, nipping and licking her nipples.

"Oh yes! Right there… just like that!" Kei moaned, she was glorifying in her filled pussy and now began using its muscles to squeeze me as hard as she could.

"Can you keep up like this? If you can, I can go faster," I said thrusting into her faster. She stopped all over her movement for a second before matching my pace again. She gasped in air, her breathing was obviously labored. I felt like a god. So I started to suck on one of her nipples, and she grabbed my head, pushing me into it.

Kei tightened down even more, and orgasmed. She screamed as she did, her back arching almost impossibly back. Her pussy tightened to a vice-grip and I came inside her. While I waited a bit to get hard again, I kissed her neckline and whispered in her ear, driving her wild with lust. She was positively fidgeting.

"I think I'll take a break," she got off my lap and onto her knees, and stroked by dick, getting me hard again. Once I was distinctly hard again, she began to lick my member, slowly cleaning our cum off me.

"You're good at this," I groaned as she sucked on my balls, and then running her tongue up my shaft.

"I'm just getting warmed up," she bragged. Then she positioned my cock inbetween her breasts and gave it a massage while still licking the head.

"I didn't know you were a psychic type!" I joked as she pleasured me with her mouth and her tits.

She winked at me and then she started to hum deeply while my cock was in her mouth. "Oh, Sukube, I'm cumming," I groaned as I released my cum into her mouth. She let some of it slide down her face and onto her breasts, grinning sexily up at me.

"You ready to go to sleep?" she asked while licking her lips.

"Not nearly," I smirked. I grabbed her, and threw her onto the bed and spun her so her ass was in the air and I pushed deep into her pussy. She let out a scream of pleasure. I smacked her left cheek and she shrieked, so I carefully massaged it after that, I had to remember that she hadn't spent much time with Kono.

"Ohh, you still feel a bit sensitive since our last round, huh?" I asked, and started to go full throttle into her, she screaming into the sheets, gripping them for dear life itself. Her pussy was flexing and unflexing like mad, coming over and over again.

"Yes!" she screamed, and I kept pounding into her, as my own orgasm approached.

"I'm cumming," I groaned and I emptied myself into her, "I'm gonna shower, then check out the gym, you do your thing, okay?"

**END LEMON**

I bathed and left the center, heading out into the cool night. There something tugged once again at my senses. I activated my sight to be greeted by another kimono girl. She had a black kimono and the moon seemed to sit behind her like a halo. She turned to me and said, "You take good care of your girls, it's a good thing, for that is what every pokegirl wants, from the lowliest Titmouse to Moan herself. You pass yet another test."

And just like that, she left; she appeared to melt into the night breeze. I needed only one more badge to be allowed into the Indigo Plateau to battle the Elite Four, the Rising Badge. So I moseyed on over to the gym and snuck in through the back door. Luckily for me, a battle was in progress already. Clair was fighting none other than Crystal. Clair had a menacing Dracona, and the screen nearby revealed she also had a Medra (defeated), a Bramage (withdrawn) and a Flarebra (defeated). Crystal's last girl fell over, her starter, now a Magmammary. Clair haughtily said, "There, see, there is no flair to pokegirls, just power, and you have little of that, little girl. Nobody from some little Podunk town like New Bark Town is gonna ever beat me!"

I twitched in anger, both at the humiliation of my friend, and then at the arrogance of this shrew of a gym leader. I stepped into the arena and shouted, "Let's see you prove it, go heal your girls, and I'll take you out!"

Clair was shocked, and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Gold, of New Bark Town, and I'm the guy from some Podunk town that is going to destroy you, Clair!"

She snapped her fingers and gym trainees ran out with a healing machine which healed Clair's girls and she took her place at one end of the arena. She shouted, "Gym rules, you pick your girl first!"

I grunted acknowledgement and sent out Moco. "A Fallen Angel?" Clair asked, "So either you wanted an infernal but had an Angel, or that Angel you had wasn't very strong. You don't look evil, so it must be the latter, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you. Come on out Rosie!"

A Bramage flashed into existence and haughtily huffed in my direction. "Let's show them just how scared of you they should be, eh Moco? Symphony!" I commanded and she immediately took off into the air and her song began, but this time, she was used to controlling her attack, so she was able to move, so I shouted, "Flash Reaction!"

The Bramage fell over, blood spraying in all directions, and Moco landed calmly behind her. Clair shouted, "That's nothing, Recover! And then show her a song of our own, Perish Song!"

I'd heard of that attack, but only in rumor, I would have about a minute until both the Bramage and Moco both went out cold, so I shouted, "Revenge!"

Moco's blade turned red and purple and she slashed the Bramage, making her faint early. Moco stayed up, but she looked like she was weighed down by something heavy. Clair cursed, retracted her girl and sent out her Dracona. "Heartless Angel!" I shouted.

The deadly, glittering dust swarmed on the other girl, bringing her to her knees instantly, but Moco fell over, completely out of it. I retracted her and let out Kei. Clair's jaw dropped. "Is that…? There's no way, I must be hallucinating… or, that's a very well trained Titto isn't it! Nothing but a sham! Take her out Claws!"

Kei narrowed her eyes and shot a full powered aurora beam right at the enemy girl, knocking the already near-crippled girl unconscious. Clair let out her Medra and said, "Metal claw, reveal its true form, then we can take it out for real!"

"One more time babe!" I shouted, and the Medra was shot with a beam of thousands of colors, and she fell instantly.

Clair chuckled and said, "That kind of thing won't work against, my last girl." She sent out her Flarebra and I laughed.

Incredulity spread over Clair's face and I shouted, "Hydro Pump!"

A bowling ball sized sphere of water formed in Kei's hands and then she shot a concentrated stream of water into this sphere, sending a torrent of water right at the fire/dragon girl. The battle was over. I beckoned the worm of a gym tamer who had the healing machine to come forth and I healed Moco and replaced her ball at my belt, I gave Kei a steamy kiss, and said, "We'll tame tonight…" and retracted her to her ball.

Clair's eyes were wide, and she said, "That was really Sweetcunt? A Legendary Pokegirl? That's, that's, impossible. I didn't stand a chance, this match was unfair, if I had a legendary pokegirl, I would have annihilated you," her gaze hardened, "I do not recognize this match, there is no way a weakling like you caught a legendary pokegirl fair and square, it is inconceivable. If you want to challenge me again, use only regular pokegirls and return. Go and train your angel and whatever other non-legends you have in the cave behind this gym, the Dragons' den, once you have the approval of the master there, I'll let you leave and challenge me again, now, get out of my sight."

It was my turn to feel incredulous. "Excuse me?" I asked.

Clair snapped her fingers and several of the gym tamers ran up, grabbed my hands and began to bodily drag me somewhere. Eventually we came up to a small room with a hole in the floor. "Oh, no. I am gonna beat the snot out of that bitch, I will have my badge!"

I broke free and started walking back, but then they picked me off the floor and dumped me in the hole. I sprouted my wing and flew up and then they shut the door. I was about to smash it to bits, but then I heard gears clicking into place. I looked around, the ceiling was moving down, it would crush me if I didn't move. "I'll get you fools for this, I swear it!" I bellowed.

I jumped down the hole and fell for what felt like an age, and then I hit the water. I think the only reason I didn't die was that at the last second I tried to reverse my acceleration, so I only got the wind knocked out of me. I wrestled my way on top of the water, standing up while channeling Kei and then I shot a fireball into the air to try to light the cavern. There was just a plain cavern, so I looked into the water, there was a tunnel leading somewhere just under the surface. I dove down and headed through. In no time I was through and into a lighted cavern.

I poked my head out of the water and identified several battling tamers. They all used Dragon types, these were the true students of the Blackthorne Gym. Amid the grid of battle areas, an old man walked around correcting form and giving advice. He cried out, "Devotees of the Dragon Den, we shall call it a day now. Go about your assigned duties, sentries keep a special eye out tonight, I feel unusual."

I almost laughed, they didn't know what was about to hit 'em. Once everyone was dispersed, I crawled up into the earthy cavern. Almost immediately the four sentries surrounded me and demanded, "Who are you and what is your business trespassing in this sacred place?"

"I have come to wreak my revenge for not getting my badge after victory with Clair. Whom should I speak with first?"

They each brought out a pokeball and three lengths of wood which snapped together to reveal a spear. They pointed their weapons at me and I responded by releasing Moco and drawing the Buster Sword. The first two idiots came at me at once, I parried one to the side and smashed the weapon of the second. Moco quickly and efficiently lashed out at their Dracos. I turned to face the other two and one cast his spear to get me off balance and the second one stabbed at my right arm, a blow to wound me. The blade ripped through my clothes and shattered against my metallic arm. I ripped off the sleeve of my shirt and they stared. I ran up to them and kicked their legs out from under them and then laid the edge of my buster sword across their necks. "How do I get out of here?" I demanded.

One sputtered, "the master has the key to the outside. In order to get him to use it, you have to convince him of your virtue as a tamer."

I nodded and let them go. They got up and ran, right for the complex, raising the alarm. I didn't realize their little plan until right after it had been put into effect, when tamers swarmed out by the dozens. They surrounded me, sent out their girls and then drew all manner of weaponry, and all of the pointy edges were pointing right at me. I brought my blade up to begin the fight and a single voice rung out above all the din, "STOP THIS SENSLESSNESS RIGHT NOW!"

All the adepts grounded their weapons and turned to see the old man walking out of the complex. I did a brief headcount, there were at least fifty of them, and one of me. Great odds, as usual. "You're the master of this 'Dragon Den'?" I asked.

He nodded solemnly, and said "Claire sent your right? I just got the message, you are apparently some sort of cheater?"

"Bullshit, she lost and she couldn't handle it! She said I was cheating because I have access to pokegirls she doesn't!"

"What type would that be?"

"Who said type, try frequency."

"Fine," he said, amused, "What frequency?"

"Legendary," I gloated and let out Kei, Yuna and Elene.

Jaws dropped and Kei glorified in it, Elene snarled to scare and Yuna remained mysteriously aloof. "You, you are… Gold, the son of Red?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I want the badge she denied me."

"I had heard you were more even-tempered than this, I'm surprised."

"Claire insulted my friend who had just lost and then made fun of my hometown, your leader is arrogant scum, why should you be any different?"

"Claire is NOT our leader!" The old man snapped, "she is taking care of the gym our leader gave her, his name is Lance, you two have met. And lately Claire has been under a lot of pressure, so I beseech you not to judge her too quickly. There are some in our clan who would wish her to try to join the Elite four so we will have greater influence in league policy. Lance denied her the chance to enter, so she feels restricted to her gym, so she lords over it. I'll get her to give you the badge for you presently, but before you go, please, stay a bit here and teach us a bit of your style. As you know, our families are very closely tied."

I nodded and hung my sword on my back and said, "What can I do for you guys?"

"We'll have your battle footage from the gym, but could we examine all of your girls?"

"For what purpose?"

"To see how they are different from others of the same type we have encountered."

"Not these three, their secrets are mine alone," I said and switched the dogs out for Namun, Kono, and Moco. The Elder examined Moco's sword and her wing, Kono's bracers with the poison darts and her rose-whip, and finally, Namun's golden armor and her bandages. "It is interesting what I can gather about a tamer from looking at his girls, you… are a good man, I can tell that much, you have given them as many advantages as you can, and tame them regularly, they are powerful and more than that, disciplined. Normally if a tamer is allowed into the Den, I look over his girls, and judge if he is worthy of being invited to join our guild, one in fifty are allowed in, you could easily handle a dragon pokegirl, but that isn't surprising. If you would like, we could give you a Draco and let you train here with us."

"I'll pass, there are some things I still have to do before I can challenge the Elite Four. Whore-oh and Lugiass need to be brought back into human influence. That is my mission."

"Well, in order to do that, you'll need the Rainbow and Silver Wings, which we do not have, but… Lance instructed me to give you these…" he pulled out two unusual pokeballs, "They are Masterballs, pokeballs which will guarantee the capture of a pokegirl. In order for them to work on Legendaries though…you'll have to beat them into submission. Take them, and then, we can arrange for a room for you to wait while I speak to Claire… Someone show our guest to the master-suite."

One young tamer walked up to me, bowed and started walking towards the complex, I followed him and eventually he took me to a room. Moco had changed a lot from her evolution, and I felt a need to comfort her, and that whole stripper trench coat thing was really hot. In the room I let her out and she looked around and then looked deeply into my eyes.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I couldn't control myself anymore. I swept her up into my arms, forcing my lips to hers. They were so soft, and as my tongue fought past them, her own tongue found mine. She fought for some semblance of control, but then gave into me, reveling in my interest. Her hands found my hair and gripped it just tight enough to be hot and not painful. I separated from the kiss and she looked at me questioningly.

"Come here," I said, I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

"My, you are being forward today," she remarked, her eyebrow arched, "Got a thing for black and silv-" I shut her up with another kiss and tore off her pauldrons and the trenchcoat. In response, she stuck one of her hands down my pants. I was put off balance, and she quickly gained dominance in our kiss. She undid my pants with her other hand and started to stroke me slowly. That wasn't what I wanted though, I was the boss, after all. Just to establish my dominance, I pulled back from the kiss and gestured to my cock. She winked and got on her knees. She eagerly started to suck on me, teasing me with her tongue, swirling it around as she gave me head. Her mouth was hot and I groaned as I wove my fingers into her hair. Her tongue ran all the way up and down my dick, swirling deliciously on the head of my cock. I had trained her well. "The Force is strong with this one," I purred.

She rolled her eyes and began to bob her head. I arched an eyebrow and pushed my cock farther into her mouth. She gagged a little, but adjusted herself and then pulled my even farther in. She started to work her throat, tightening and loosening. She tried to drive me insane. I let myself come in her mouth and she swallowed deeply, not giving up a single drop.

"You came a lot," she whispered, rubbing my shaft.

"There's more where that came from," I said with a grin.

I started to grope her ass and she smirked and shimmied her skin tight pants off. She was soaking, I literally saw a wet spot on the lacy white panties. I grinned and started to trace her lips and she cooed. She got impatient and urged me on by sliding those down her legs and kicking them off to somewhere in the area. I chuckled and began to lightly finger her.

"I need this so bad," She moaned, and she ground herself down on my fingers.

"How bad?" I teased.

"Sooo bad," she groaned.

I cackled with glee and started to suck on her neck. She ripped off my shirt and raked her nails down my back.

She moaned and I started to suck and lightly kiss her neck. She was grinding her bare crotch against my knee trying to do anything to move me into real action. I grabbed onto her and fell back onto the bed so that her lovely tits were right in my face and I proceeded to lick and nibble them.

I flipped over, so I was on top and spreading her legs, I drove into her. She moaned in delight, wrapping her legs around me and pressing forward, trying to get all over my cock in. With every stroke, she moaned louder. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we became perfectly intertwined. She was soft and wet and as we fucked, a wet slapping noise filled the air. I had started pretty strong, but I got faster. With almost no warning she literally shot my penis out of her as she squirted her orgasm and rode the effects out.

Moco was moaning and writhing underneath me. She held on tight to me, but every time she came, she squirted and I waited for her to recover. Eventually I got tired of fuck fast and then wait, so I just kept thrusting as she came, causing her eyes to roll back into her head and a scream to burst from her lips**. **

She screamed louder and louder, and I gripped her full and bubbly ass cheeks as I drilled into her.

"Fuck me, fuck me," she demanded between screams. "Oh god! Master, fuck me!" She dug her nails into my back. This time she drew blood, I could feel it. That drew out some sort of animal instinct in me, and I slammed into her as hard as I could, and then came with abandon inside her.

**END LEMON**

I showered off, got my stuff together, found a new shirt and hoodie in similar styles to the ones that had been ruined. I put them on and went into the living area, and Claire was waiting there for me. She walked up to me, pulled out my hand and put the Rising Badge in my hand, turned around and said, "you better not lose, ever, or I'll never live it down, understand?"

I laughed and then she said, "follow me, I'll lead you out."

She showed me a secret ladder leading up a hole similar to the one I had fallen down. It was a refreshing day outside. I sat down and planned out my next moves, did I want to go to the Prof. to learn about the Rainbow and Silver wings, or maybe Mr. Pokegirl… but a phone call from the prof. answered that.

"Hey, uh, Gold," he said.

"Whatsup? I had been planning on calling you…"

"yeah, well, have you tuned in to the radio lately? Some pranksters are pretending to have taken over the Goldenrod Radio Tower, posing as Team Rocket. But Team Rocket was taken down years ago, wasn't it? Oh well, I have work to do, talk to you later!"

He hung up, and I jumped into action. Jordan was waiting for me by the center, I picked him up and we flew off to Goldenrod with the greatest speed I could muster. As soon as we came up on the city, it became clear that it was swarming with Rockets. I dropped Jordan off with Crystal's grandparents and headed into town.

The streets were being patrolled by Rockets, so I went for the underground, thinking to avoid security. It was totally abandoned, until I got the northern end. There was a line of people being handed Rocket uniforms, and an idea occurred to me. I got in line. The recruiter looked at me and said, "a bit young, but you wouldn't have known where to come if you weren't good. Here, it should fit you!"

I put on the black pants, the long sleeved black shirt complete with the big 'R' and of course, the black beret, which I put on backwards so my antennae could stick out right. I ran out and to the Radio Tower. I went directly past the sentries; all I had to do was look like I was supposed to be there. I smiled to myself, it was too easy, I'd go right to the top admin and take whoever it was with only one battle. Some banging erupted downstairs, but I didn't really pay attention. Big mistake.

I got to the staircase to the third floor when a flash of silver shot past my eyes. "Fuck me sideways!" I bellowed. The grunts all around me stared. I turned around and there was Silver. We made eye contact and he ran up to me and shouted, "You joined Team Rocket? That makes no sense, oh… wait, you were sneaking around in a disguise weren't you. I should've expected that of a weak guy like you. You're more than a match for these pussies, so I'll leave em to you while I find that guy Lance, I want payback for him 'saving me' at the hideout."

He turned around and then said, "Oh yeah, take off that dumb disguise…" and her threw a fireball at me, and my clothes caught fire. I stopped, dropped and rolled, but my disguise was burnt off me. I took of the beret and put on my cap. The Grunts pointed at me gaping, and then one said, "GET THE INTRUDER!"

That Fuckin' guy was messin' with me too much, I was really gonna kill that sonovabitch one day. I snarled and shot out a ring of fire from my person, lighting them all on fire. One by one I stomped them out, and then gagged them and tied 'em up to various immovable objects in the general area. I dusted my hands off, and because my stealth operation was pretty much toast, I might as well carve my way up, responding to all adversity with extreme prejudice.

The next floor was filled with scientist tinkering with the radio equipment. They were going to try to mess with signals again, just like at their hideout. I let out Yuna and we noticed all their antennas were all gathered in one spot, so we torched them, sending the scientists scurrying around in a panic. Then one let out a Smokey, Yuna torched everything they sent at her. She was amazing, and I sort of sat back and admired her curves and her love of the fight. I realized she was turning me on and I stopped myself, business before pleasure after all. I looked around for the next flight of stairs, found them, but also found a blocked hallway, I would need some sort of card key to get past it.

We made sure the scientists wouldn't get away and then we went up another floor. There two of the DJs were bound in a corner while Rockets screamed into the mics, "Hello, this is Team Rocket, we got shut down a long time ago, but now we're back. Giovanni, can you hear us? We are worthy of your leadership once again, please come out of training!"

I snarled and chopped the backs of their necks knocking them out. I turned all the mics toward me and I said, "This is Gold, of New Bark Town, Team Rocket, I'm coming for you, and you can run, but you can't hide, and this time, I will destroy you for good."

I untied the DJ's and told them to run, they did. I went up to the next floor. There sat a man in a suit and a top hat. He looked at me with incredulity, then jumped up and shouted, "Oh, thank heavens! I'm saved! These Rocket hooligans have taken me hostage."

I watched him move wildly in excitement, but something wasn't right, something smelled like a rat. "Who are you really?" I demanded.

He stopped moving and looked over to me, "Oh, you must have met the real director, no worries though, I'll just smash you in a battle. I owe you for the hideout after all, it is I, Petrel, Administrator of Team Rocket!"

He smiled and let out three Smokeys. They shot a smokescreen into the room, I was soon blinded and coughing, so Yuna blew a hole in one of the walls, releasing the smoke. The smokeys got caught in the explosion. Then the that scum sent out a Pot-cunt and a Smoggy. I retracted Yuna and let out Kei and Elene. Elene zapped the Smoggy and Kei froze the Pot-cunt in a block of ice.

Pertel fell over due to the combined blasts and grabbed his throat in a vice-grip. "You're not the top boss right, now, how do I get to him?" I demanded.

He gagged so I loosened my grip by a fraction. He chocked out two words, "Card….Key…"

I slammed his head against the floor and tied him to the desk he had been sitting in, and noticed to my great pleasure that it was bolted down. I went back downstairs and ungagged a Grunt and demanded, "Where is the Card Key?"

"Hey man," he begged, "I got a family to feed, you gotta let me outta here, I'll tell you everything."

"Tell me now and I'll think about it," I said.

"In… in the underground is a locked door in the farthest eastern corridor, open that door and more grunts are stationed there, the admin… isn't there to supervise it anymore. The real director's down there."

I untied him, tore off the R from his shirt and said, "Never harm pokegirls again, understand?"

He nodded and ran away at full speed, tears streaking down his cheeks. I journeyed into the underground and found the door. I busted it down and walked down the unlit stairs and into a lit room with all sorts of gambling images, no doubt some failed project of one of the casinos. As I touched one of the dusty craps tables, a flash of silver raced past my eyes. "What are you still doing here?" I called out.

"So, you see something when I come into your presence too. Might explain the dumb look I always see on your face at first in every single one of our encounters." Silver walked down the stairs I just had at a brisk pace, "I thought you would lead me to Lance, I was wrong, oh well, you know too much about me anyway, this time, I'm going to eliminate you."

"You've been trying to do that since literally Day one, what is going to make today any different?"

"I'm in a whole new league now…"

He let out his She-captain, who was obviously being twisted by Soul Edge, and the Red Gynados. I let out Elene and Moco. He shouted, "Dragon Rage, Power of the Soul!"

The She-captain started to gather in demonic energy from her blade and the Gynados sent a torrent of blue fire out at Moco, but I shouted, "Flash Reaction! Thunderbolt!"

Elene met the dragon rage with her own attack, the two beams met and formed a ball in the middle, each trying to force the ball of energy on the other. Moco went into her stance, and the She-captain noticed, she raised her blade and Moco flashed by, instead of the slick sound of sword against flesh, metal on metal rang out, and sparks flew in all directions, but both fighters were unscathed. Moco panted, recovering from a bit of backlash, and her rival, her sister, the She-captain plunged a blade into her back. Moco's blade turned red and purple and she turned and slashed down on her sister, with a swift and powered-up Revenge attack, leaving a gash from her right shoulder to left him, and bones sticking out near the ribs. I yanked the blade out of Moco and retracted her. She would be put in stasis in her ball.

Elene was slowly pushing the Gynados back, her overwhelming power was stronger than even the rage of a mutated Gynados. Silver let out his Juganium and I let out Yuna. "Sunny Day!" Silver cried out.

"Fire Punch!" I commanded.

An artificial sun began to glow by the ceiling and just before Yuna reached the enemy girl, the Juganium shot a powerful Solar Beam, with no charge time right into Elene, breaking her focus and so the Dragon Rage and solarbeam combined knocked her unconscious. However, Yuna's fire punch took the Juganium out. I expected no less of Silver. I let Namun out, and Silver released a Thundercunt. "Shadow ball and Dark Pulse at the Gynados!" I yelled.

Yuna gathered darkness and sent it out in a wave attack, hitting the Gynados off her feet. Then Namun followed with a shadow ball, causing an explosion of ghost matter. The Gynados flew into the air, smashed the ceiling and then fell to the floor, swirls for eyes. Silver cursed and let out his Fireburst and Frosttits. I released Kono. "Get em with Toxic one by one, Namun focus your power on the Fireburst, and Yuna, take out that dammed Thundercunt."

Fire blasts galore filled the area, and poison darts silently sought out their targets. Soon the Frosttits was so disoriented, she started to spray ice everywhere, including on her sister Thundercunt, causing massive damage. Shadowball after shadowball seemed to just miss the Fireburst, so then Namun switched tactics. She shot around Silver, so in a knee jerk reaction, the Fireburst put herself in between the other girl and her master. And so his three birds were taken out of commission. Then Silver gritted his teeth and let out his last girl, a new one too, a Sayjin. "Kaioken! Kamehameha Wave!"

"Oh, shit," I slipped in surprise, the blast had emerged from the Sayjin's hands, and had knocked Kono out cold. Yuna stood back from the battle, not out of cowardice, but to take on one opponent with two girls was rude and unfair. Silver's Sayjin was glowing red, and her strange hair was standing up on end. Namun shot shadowballs like crazy but each one was met by a 'ki' blast, causing them to stop and explode in midair. Kono had her wrappings sneak along on the floor all the while, and bound the other girl into a mummy like state. Kono squeezed the bandages hard, and sent the other girl underground and performed three Magnitude attacks, each of them checking in at 7 or higher. The battle should have been over, but it wasn't. The Sayjin went up to the next level, she evolved.

Energy exploded out from the ground, forming a crater, and in the center stood the Sayjin, but her hair was yellow, and her eyes turned into pupil-less emerald green. A single 'ki' blast KO'd Namun so Yuna stepped in and shot three Fireblasts down. The Super Sayjin fell to knee, but still looked determined, and Yuna, running out of ideas, looked to me, I said, "Overheat."

Yuna nodded and put all her flames into one gigantic fire-ball which she held aloft over her head. She threw her arms down towards the enemy and the ball struck the other girl, ending the battle, once and for all. Silver retracted his last girl, and fell to his knees. "Love… is that really what I lack. Lance said that it was the only thing that kept me back. Can being soft like that to your pokegirls really make them…stronger? Maybe I've been looking at things all long. It's time for me to be my own man, not what my father wanted me to be, and maybe I can't grow as fast as Red did….. It's time to just be me… Silver."

"That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" I asked.

"Why do you show compassion to me, a failed clone, a bastard of your father and his greatest enemy."

"I prefer to think of you as my errant half-brother."

A tear shone on his cheek. He wiped it away, "I… don't know where to start…."

"Make it right with your girls first, and then… just do what you want to do."

"Is it really that simple?"

"I think so, for us anyway, we've got abilities and troubles that other people don't have. That just has to make us better in the end though, right?"

"I should make it right with that Professor too, shouldn't I?"

I nodded, and helped him up. He limped up the stairs without another word. I leaned up against a wall. I was running on fumes, I hadn't eating in over a day, and my girls were in varying state of injury. Yuna was completely wiped too. She was sitting down next to me. I retracted her and let out Kei. "We need to find…the director," I said.

She looked around, alarmed and then nodded. She walked in front of me, dealing with the grunts without a word for me. Eventually after many wrong turns and dead ends, we found a man tied to a chair with a gag. Kei took care of him and I carefully explained our situation to the old man. "We need to get you and your girls to a center right now," he insisted.

"Not sure if we have time."

"If we don't, and you go in like you are now, you don't stand a chance. It's a risk we'll have to take the chance."

He helped me get out of the underground and into a center. My girls were whisked away by the nurse and some of the scared tamers trapped there had their girls work on me. Soon I felt like I could get up and keep going. My girls were ready. The Director handed me his card-key and I said, "Thanks, I'll get the tower back as soon as I can."

I made my way up to the locked door and slid the card key. It shot open and I trashed the grunts there by myself, no girls needed, the Buster Sword was enough to terrify them all, let alone that with the bracers of Heracles I swung it around like it was a toothpick. Soon Ariana and Proton stood in my way, an elevator was behind them, and no doubt the top guy was up there, waiting. Proton let out his Killer Queen and Ariana let out her Arbust. I let out Kono and said, "Show'em what a real domination specialist fights like."

The Arbust sent a glob of poison at Kono, but she caught it, altered it and sent it back. She then sent her delirium poison right into the Killer Queen. She started spinning in circles flinging her whips in all directions. She took Proton's legs and flung the Arbust across the room. I gave the snake girl a powerful right hook, shattering bones. Ariana reached for another pokeball, but Kono snatched it away. I ran up and knocked her out cold, looked over to Proton, my aura alight, and he fainted. I entered the elevator. It took me up to the observation deck, which was based on the pre-sukube Space Needle in Seattle.

A man in a white suit stood there. His shirt pocket was black with an 'R' emblazoned in red. "You're the big boss?" I asked.

"No, Giovanni is the big boss, I'm just filling in."

"I'm going to destroy you."

"Unlikely."

He sent out a Seduca, Mistress, and a Golbutt. I let out Yuna, Elene, and Kei.

"So, it was you who stopped our capturing expeditions for those three… interesting."

Yuna used flamethrower, Kei used Aurora Beam and Elene shot a thunderbolt at one of the boss' pokegirls, and they fell over unconscious.

"You don't stand a chance against me," I growled.

He cackled like a mad man and said, "O, really? Come one out, Sierra…"

A vampiric pokegirl appeared, and my dex screamed the Widow warning… she was a Lucarda. I recalled all my girls and then let out Moco. I had a feeling symphony wouldn't do much to scare this girl, so I shouted out, "Heartless Angel, show her the meaning of pain!"

Dust flew from Moco's blade and it collided with the enemy girl. And as the dust attacked her, as fast as it cause pain, she healed. "Again, and then Flash Reaction!"

Moco obeyed, and the other girl fell apart, literally chopped into slowly fizzing pieces, and then… she shot back together, her regeneration was even more uncanny than the dex entry stated. "This is the girl who stands between you and redemption Moco! Hold nothing back!" my dex bleeped, Moco learned a new move, Supernova. "Supernova!" I cried.

Moco raised one hand, and a small sun formed in the palm of her hand. She flicked her wrist and it flew and nailed her opponent right in the solar plexus. It expanded, and destroyed the observation tower. I remember falling, and then being caught. When I woke up, Moco was waiting, and she had changed. Four beautiful white wings had sprouted from her back, a laser rifle sat on her back and the sword she had used as a Seraph was once again resting at her hip. Her hair was a shiny and reflective silver, slightly wavy and looked almost metallic. I reached out and touched her, her skin was so soft. And knowing that she was okay, I fell back into my slumber.

I slept for three whole days. When I awoke, Yuna was right there next to me. Moco must have left to go do some errand. I sat up slowly and Yuna shook herself out of a daze and said, "Oh no master, you shouldn't move so fast, you've been down for a long while. Let me get some food and water."

When she said that I realized that my throat was dry and I was ravenous. Yuna ran in with a tall glass of cold water, which I gulped down greedily and a tray with what appeared to be a slab of bar-b-que glazed tri-tip with mac and cheese. I devoured it, and it was possibly the best meal I have ever had. It put Mom's cooking to shame. Once I set my fork down, I looked over to Yuna, who was looking at me hungrily. I brought her close for a searing kiss.

**BEGIN LEMON**

"You were rocking it earlier, you know that?" I asked, while sliding a hand down to give her ass a nice squeeze. Her breathing hitched and I could literally feel the heat rolling off her, she was in taming mode now.

"You really light my _fire_," she whispered in my ear.

I let my senses drop into a hazy lust. I used my other hand to give her ass a light smack. She yelped so I did it again, it was a great noise.

"You like that babe?" I asked, while teasing her with licks along her jaw line. Meanwhile one of my hands slid up to one of her tits and gave her full bosom a squeeze.

"I like it rough," she purred, and she started to grind her hips against mine. It was lighting my fire, cause I was definitely hard.

"I been known to be rough on occasion," I whispered and started to nibble at her ear. I discarded my own shirt and yanked off her tank top revealing a red piece of lingerie.

"What are you waiting for?" Yuna asked. I smacked her ass again and this time I dropped my pants and tore off her sports shorts.

"I'm waiting for you to beg…" I whispered with a smile and kissed her again, while I undid her bra and she slid her thong to the ground.

"Fuck me, give me everything you got and I'll take it! Please, master," she keened, and she lifted one of her legs to wrap it around me.

With my usual slight smirk I turned her around and dropped my boxers. She pressed her hot body back into mine, begging for more. I waited for her to fidget and keen for it before I did anything.

"I am going to drive you absolutely wild…" I said in a husky voice, and with no warning, I pushed my cock all the way into her waiting pussy. Yuna let out a deep moan.

Yuna started t push back into me as I pounded into her. I fucked her without mercy, no buildup like usual, I was balls deep from thrust one. I loved the way her pussy felt and the way she moaned my name as I fucked with abandon.

"You like what you master does to you, don't you?" I asked, and I smacked her ass hard, leaving a hand mark on her round and full buttocks. She moaned and nodded. She started to work her pussy, the contractions were driving me up the wall.

"OHH! YES! JUST LIKE THAT! RIGHT THERE!" she yelled. I was going out of my mind with desire. I wanted her to cum so bad. So I pinched and twisted her nipples and she hissed and squeezed me tight.

"Cum for me, right now, do it," I demanded, whispering it, putting my aura into the command. She gasped and stiffened and then came hard, she went nearly limp so I pulled her onto the bed and started fucking her doggy-style.

"Oh, don't stop master!" she yelled and she kept on cumming. I was close to my own climax so my hands tightened down on her tits.

"gonna…cum," I grunted and lost all control and released my cum into her.

We both collapsed and cuddled for a bit, recovering from a really great session**. **

**END LEMON**

I went through my regular routine, grabbed a shower, oiled my arm, checked supplies, and left the room that I'd woke up in. I was in a hotel suite, I looked around very carefully, it was quite luxurious. A penthouse, for sure upon further inspection. I found my way to the hotel lobby and asked a receptionist how I'd gotten there. The nervous Doggirl said, "The Director of the Radio Tower brought you here for rest and some serious medical treatment. He'll be at the pokecenter, planning to rebuild the tower."

I winced, that was probably my fault. I triple checked my belt for all my girls, and I went to the center. The Director saw me, ran up to me and threw his arms around me. I was shocked, and lightly tapped him on his back. It was awkward. "So, did you enjoy your penthouse?" he asked.

"My penthouse?"

"yes, oh, right, you've been unconscious. For the destruction of Team Rocket, the City of Goldenrod gave you that entire hotel/casino for your own running. There are some responsibilities that go along with that, but we thought the revenue would sell you on accepting the gift."

"What happened to the previous owner?" I asked, a bit scared.

"He was that final Rocket admin you encountered, his name was Archer. You're Archangel saved you two after the battle."

I reasoned that there was no way he knew that it was in fact me who blew up his building in a desperate bid to end the Rocket threat, and I didn't see any reason to tell him. Besides, I wasn't lying by not telling him. "How the hell am I going to run a Casino/hotel while going on my journey?"

"Your mother has taken up the management position," the Director replied easily.

"So I'll just get paid massive amounts of money and I get to use the penthouse whenever I want…?"

"That's the idea, yes. And I know you have things to do and all that, but I feel the need to give you this, it's a family heirloom, given to my father when he first became mayor of Goldenrod from a powerful tamer, I'm not sure if it's valuable, but it's my very special lucky charm…"

The man up-ended his top hat, and pulled out a single, silver feather. I touched it and it began to glow blue, and then it faded. This was the Silver Wing. The key to Lugiass. I hugged the Director tight and then I ran out of the room. Jordan was waiting for me outside, I tossed him the keys to the penthouse and said, "Wait there, I'll be back in a while."

I sprouted four wings and took off into the sky. The Whirl Islands are a group of four islands between Cianwood City and Olivine City. I touched down on the north eastern island. I didn't know where to start, so I activated my Sight. Red footsteps led into one of the cave entrances, so I followed them. They went really far down and past all manner of feral pokegirls and odd treasures down there. To the deepest level of these ancient caves. I found myself in a cavern with a waterfall that made a semi-circle wall directly across from me. Something was moving behind it. I saw a great, glowing blue eye focus on me.

I held up the Silver Wing and the figure excitedly began to swim in circles and then abruptly, burst through the surface of the water. She stood at about six feet, with wings folded behind her for fast swimming. Her fingers were at first webbed, but they seemed to retract once her wings spread for flight. Her skin was white with some blue marking around her eyes and on her belly. She had generous curves and of course, huge boobs. "I've come to capture you!" I shouted.

"Like hell!" she shouted, "I'm gonna get out of here and disappear. No way I'm going to be caught like my sisters did. But now that they have, I'm going to have a great opportunity to beat them senseless. That man has doubtlessly weakened them."

I laughed straight at her face. She made eye contact with me and I said, "You couldn't escape me if you tried. I was taught your story as a child. I understand that you resent your sisters, but I offer you a second chance. You will never be one of their group. Not possible now, I offer you a different position. One at my side. My father rules the world right now. But I'm his heir, and when he and his girls go into retirement, then I will rule. I offer you a spot by my side when that happens."

"I met your father, he increased his longevity a thousand fold, I could feel it when I was with him. Why would I wait a ten thousand years for him to retire?"

"My dad doesn't want to rule the world for a thousand years, let alone ten thousand. He can't take it. He's been testing me, getting me ready to take over, and you know what the final test is?"

She arched an eyebrow, so I continued, "I have to beat him in a battle. My girls against his. Don't you see, tamers make pokegirls stronger, whether you like to admit it or not. I'm going to make you so strong that you can beat your sisters. I already have the Legendary Dogs, with them, you and your sister, nobody stands a chance."

"I refuse!" she bellowed, air flew at me, and knocked me over. I jumped up and said, "Fine, if you won't forgive the past, then I'll make you forget it! I believe in second chances, but your power is too great for you to understand without guidance! I'm going to capture you, and Level 5 you. You are better than this. I'm disappointed."

I let out Moco and Elene. I checked the new moves they both now knew and shouted, "Thunder fang! Buster Blast!"

Moco drew her lazer rifle, flew up into the sky and sent a gigantic pillar of yellow energy right at Lugiass, who was just barely too slow to dodge, resulting in a singed tail. Elene jumped up into the air and bit down on Lugiass' neck. Electricity flowed into the enemy's neck, and she fell into the water. Elene shocked her again, and the entire pool lit up with arcs of lightning. Then the water parted suddenly and Elene was flung out, a deep gash on her right arm. She landed on her feet, but her arm hung limp next to her. "Heartless Angel!" I cried out.

Lugiass appeared over the waves wielding a psyblade, but the dust brought her down. Moco picked her up and dropped her before my feet. I tossed the masterball and it rocked back and forth three times, and a spark indicated a successful capture. I made my way to Cianwood and healed myself and my girls. Then I came up to the residing NurseJoy. "Hey, I need a favor… this is kind of awkward though, could we speak somewhere private?"

She nodded and lead me to an examination room and I held the masterball with Lugiass inside in my hand. "This is a very, very important girl to my goals and dreams, but her last tamer was insane, creating a rather unfortunate situation. Will a Level 5 taming cycle work on a Legendary Pokegirl?"

"Legendary?" the nurse joy asked, "Like, it won a lot of battles legendary?"

She touched the pokeball and instantly knew who was inside. "Oh, my oh my… you mean Legendary with a capital 'L'. If she was weak enough to capture, she shouldn't be able to fight it. It'll turn her into a completely blank slate though, are you sure you want the job of teaching a legendary how to use her powers?"

I nodded tersely. The Nurse took the ball and held it at an arm's length, and inserted it into a machine. She came back and said, "She'll be ready in half an hour."

I nodded and went to wait in the lobby. Outside, a Dragoness beckoned to me. I walked outside and she said, "Hi, I'm Jaina, one of your father's girls. He asked me to drop this off with you."

She offered me a brown paper package. I ripped the packaging open to find Taming a Legendary Pokegirl, FOR DUMMIES inside. I laughed and thanked the Dragoness and she took off into the sky. Inside, it gave a detailed eight step process description.

Give them a name

Develop a bond (tame them silly)

See what she can do

Introduce your harem (tame them silly again but with other girls)

Training teamwork

Increase personal bond (tame them silly often)

Increase her move-pool

Win a big battle using only that girl

It seemed simple when one put it that way, I thought to myself, and then face-palmed, FOR DUMMIES flashed before my eyes. Soon the Nursejoy came back out with my newest pokegirl, and I grabbed a room, cause I knew I still had to get Whore-oh, but starting the process early was probably a good move. So I went into the room and I released my new girl. She was stunning, but looked confused. "Where am I? For that matter, who am I?"

"You are my pokegirl, you are from here on out to be known as…Dathne," I responded.

"Why do I belong to you?" she asked.

"I caught you," I responded.

"I don't remember you catching me."

"Look, you know who Sukube is?"

"The creator…duh."

"Well, he twisted you from something beautiful into something evil, and as Sukube's heir, it my job to fix his mistakes, in order to undo the damage, I had to make you forget. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't. What do you mean?"

"You've done some terrible things, I'm giving you a second chance."

"What makes you think that this time is going to be any different? What if I'm just twisted, and the creator had nothing to do with it?"

"Look," I said, "sit here, next to me, I can see people for what they are, see their auras. Auras don't lie, I can show you yours."

She did and I held her hand. I opened her Sight and she looked at herself. She was pure Silver. Beautiful and strong. Then she looked at me and her eyes widened. Then I pulled something out, her old aura, a bit of her old aura, tarnished by Sukube's touch. I destroyed it and she gasped. "I will stay with you always, Dathne," I promised.

"I… feel relieved, and kind of funny, like something is missing inside me still though," she said.

"You probably need to tame," I said with a chuckle.

"Taming? I think I need to have sex, what's taming?"

"Taming, is hot, steamy sex."

**BEGIN LEMON**

"Steamy?" she asked, and I pushed her lightly onto the nearby bed. I pulled her into a deep kiss and she reciprocated with passion. I kissed and licked my way down her body until I was between her legs.

"I'm feeling a bit…hungry, think I'll eat you out," I said with a smirk and shed all my clothes with practiced ease. I rubbed her with my right metallic hand and she shivered and said, "I didn't do that, did I?"

"Nah, that's a long story," I whispered and began to lick her pussy. She moaned and I spread her lips. I started to probe with my tongue and she groaned and bucked against my face. "oh… Sukube!" she moaned and I went deeper and deeper. She was writhing beneath me. I decided to tease, so I pulled her to my body, facing the same direction as me, I used my cold metal fingers to finger her pussy. I pushed in and up and then pulled a bit back and then hard in again. She gasped and bucked into it.

Soon she was quivering and she squirted hard, sending my hand out of her pussy. I nibbled on her neck and she laid back onto me and whispered, "that was good, I needed that."

"The way you're talking you'd think we're done. I'm not even warmed up yet," I said and I pinched her clit, sending her over the edge again. "Now I'm warmed up," I chuckled and she moaned.

"You talk a big game," she gasped, "Let's see if you got the goods." She crawled forward so that her ass was right in front of me, her dripping pussy begging to be, as the book said, 'tamed silly'.

"You can't handle my goodies," I said with an evil smirk. I aimed and pushed my hard cock into her waiting snatch, her back arched and she let out a sound between a squeak and a scream.

"Talk is cheap master, satisfy me now!" she demanded. I loved the feeling of my cock stretching her, and I could tell I was hitting her G-spot cause she was moaning with every thrust.

"I don't pleasure you, you earn my cum," I corrected, "So buck back if you want some." She obeyed and started to fuck back. I picked up speed until I was going full throttle again. Her ass jiggled in a most enticing faction as I fucked her. I could feel her juices coat my hard-on and I was just getting more and more turned on as I took in the different weak spots my new girl had. She was big on her tits getting a massage.

"MASTER, OH KEEP IT UP, I'M GONNA CUM!" She yelled and she squirted again, I kept pushing into her throughout her rocky orgasm, making it continue.

I grunted and in her vice-grip like pussy, I couldn't keep it up, it was too good, too much at once. I gave up on holding back and pushed myself all the way in and came. I pulled out and she slumped, worn out.

"I've come I-don't-know-how-many times and you only came once, let me give you head," she insisted, and so she turned around, pushed me on my back and started to suck my cum-covered cock clean.

"Not about to turn that down," I remarked, loving the sucking sensation. She had mad skills though, I got to say, she sucked used her tongue in ways I hadn't every thought were possible. I guess you learn something new every now and then, even if you are a veteran. When I came, she gulped it down and collapsed on my crotch, exhausted.

"I think I'm gonna like working with you," Dathne whispered as she crawled up to snuggle with me.

"We're gonna have a great old time, that's for sure," I said.

**END LEMON**

I fell back, and cuddled close to my new girl, she made a cute noise and I grinned. This was going to be more fun than I thought.

Tamer: Gold

Badges:  
ZEPHYR  
HIVE  
PLAIN  
FOG  
STORM  
MINERAL  
GLACIER  
RISING

Pokegirls:  
Battle Harem:

Elene lvl 50 –Rawcunt  
Kei lvl 50 – Sweetcunt  
Yuna lvl 50 – Hentai  
Anck-su-namun "Namun" lvl 53 - Pawhore  
Kono lvl 48 – Venom Mistress  
Moco lvl 55 – Arch-Angel

Temporary Non-combat harem:

Dathne lvl 60 – Lugiass

Girls stuck in Limbo with Whore-oh

Monstra lvl 50 – Feraligarter  
Nefertari lvl 46 – Joltina  
Cleopatra lvl 46 – Flarea

GOALS NEEDED TO GET TO RED AT MT. SILVER  
All Johto Gym badges: COMPLETE  
obtain title of Pokegirl Master: INCOMPLETE  
All Kanto Gym badges: INCOMPLETE


	8. Chapter 8

POKEGIRLS: GOLD VERSION

Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, big announcement below in the final author's notes today concerning Heart Gold Version, please read it. On with the story…

I was troubled by dreams again….

**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"**

I am standing with my eyes closed in some sort of elevator shaft, the platform I am standing on is rapidly rising, and is of course, a gigantic pokeball print.

**kono mune no kodou wa**

the platform finally reaches the top, I am on a gigantic platform in the middle of a stadium

**anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away**

I open my eyes, and my golden aura is visibly leaking out of my eyes, which are completely golden

**A techno-beat bumps into dominance**

The words Pokegirls: Gold version flash on the screen

**mou kizutsuite mo ii**

Silver is sitting by the exit/entrance of a cave, waiting for something

**hitomi wo sorasazu ni**

I walk up, and he jumps up, demanding a battle

**atsuku hageshiku ikite itai**

Yuna, Elene and Kei are shown in the midst of a great battle

**akiramenai tsuyosa wo**

Dathne is standing in a ruined landscape, pondering the sky, she turns her head around

**kureru anata dakara dakishimetai**

Whore-oh sits nearby, resting, waiting for something

**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"**

A formidable Dragoness spreads her wings to their fullest extent.

**ayamachi mo itami mo**

Elene is sending off thunderbolts and jolts of energy like machine-gun fire

**azayaka na isshun no **

Elene turns toward the camera and shoots a powerful flamethrower

**hikari e to michibiete**

Kei slashes down with hands covered in her aurora powers

**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"**

Lance shoots a fiery flail with an impossibly long chain at me

**kono mune no kodou wa**

I dash up close and send a beam of energy right at his chest

**anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away**

He dodges and we both catch the right hook the other had thrown at each other at the same time, we remain locked in a stalemate.

I woke up to the pleasant sensation of being cuddled up to a warm and lithe body next to me, but I was in a cold sweat. I forced myself from my slumber and into a hot shower. I wiped all of the gunk and what-not off me and let the steam wake me up. I balled Dathne and walked out of the center, one more legendary pokegirl needed to be captured. I looked up at the sun and reached out with my hand, as if to grab it. I clenched my fist and smirked, today was going to be a good day, I could feel it. How wrong I was…

I could feel a vaguely familiar presence nearby, I activated my sight, and another kimono girl stood before me. She had a lavender kimono with a sun print. She beamed at me and said, "You have grown, and you are finally ready to face Whore-oh. It is good that you have grown so fast, the world is moving toward a golden age that much faster due to your efforts." I stifled a chuckle and nodded.

"So, here it is, the Rainbow wing…" she reached into her dress and pulled it out. It was a single feather, glowing all the colors of the rainbow and pulsing power. She offered it to me and I respectfully accepted.

"I've got to use this in the Tin Tower, correct?"

She nodded and snapped her fingers and just like that, we were there, at the foot of the tower. I nodded my thanks and entered the old building. I crept up the many tiers, marveling at the architecture, and of course the statues. They all glorified Whore-oh and her supposedly pacifist ways. I scoffed at the gentle, knowing smile but appreciated instead the power of the devotion she commanded. At the top of it all, I let out Kei, Yuna and Elene. They took up a triangular formation, each one being a point in a triangle, and I held the rainbow wing aloft. Time and Space shifted and a portal was torn open. Whore-oh was waiting, she tossed out Monstra, Tari and Nefer. I let out Kono and Namun and shouted, "Get those three to safety!"

My girls jumped to their task and the legendary dogs and I jumped into the portal, and a strange world awaited us. We were suddenly in an airy palace type courtyard. I identified Whore-oh's handiwork everywhere, she had made these people subservient to her. She sat on a throne in red garb fit for a goddess, which I imagined the natives believed she was. I was instantly surrounded by many men in red armor with helmets that were eerily reminiscent of skulls, they shouted in unison, "Bow before the Phoenix Queen! Do it now or we'll roast you where you stand."

I snarled, "What have you done here Whore-oh?"

The guards were shocked I called their goddess a whore, so shocked they didn't roast me. Whore-oh laughed and said, "This amusing world is filled with people who have the special ability to bend the elements to their will, this "Fire Nation" place is great. I show them a bit of my own abilities and they declare me a goddess. I'm going to take this army and conquer all of the Pokegirl world. Step away from the portal and I won't kill you Gold."

I eyed the rooftops of the nearby palace and noticed Kei, Elene, and Yuna waiting for my signal. I raised my hand and they each shot a blast of their element at my target. Elene shot electricity, Yuna shot magma, and Kei shot water guided by the unforgiving North wind.

Whore-oh screamed and flew out of her now smoking ruin of a throne. The guards started to run for their lives, they were wise to do so. But my enemy was powerful, she stood up and shot a pillar of white flame in my direction, I rolled to my right and raised my right hand. Lightning shot from my finger tips, lighting her up like a Christmas tree. I swung my hand and dropped the lightning technique and she flew through the palace walls and into a city. I ran out to follow. Elene dashed ahead of me and Whore-oh blasted her to a different corner of the city. Kei shot another blast of water, and missed just barely. Whore-oh grabbed Yuna and flew high into the sky and then dove down, and just before hitting the ground, she threw Yuna and pulled up. Yuna was out cold, so I recalled her to her ball, and sent out Moco.

Kei and I stood back to back and drew water from the ground and then shot it right at our fiery foe. Whore-oh's aura was so hot, however, that it merely turned to steam before affecting her. She smirked and created a gust with her wings, sending us flying. I landed in a haystack, Kei, went through three houses. I recalled her and shouted, "Moco! Distract her! Symphony!"

I heard the song begin and I tore off to check on Elene. She was barely conscious. I fed her some of my aura and she regained a ton of energy. We ran back to the battle. Moco and Whore-oh were locked in pitched combat. I looked to Elene and she nodded, we shot electricity together and then at Whore-oh. But the target dodged and then sent a ball of her infamous Sacred Fire at Elene. I retracted her almost immediately. "Heartless Angel!" I bellowed.

This one actually did a number on Whore-oh, she fell to the earth and struggled up to her knees, and then to her feet, but she clearly couldn't fly. I chucked my final master ball at her and it rocked once... …twice… …three times… and then finally let out a spark, signifying a successful capture. I whooped it up and retracted Moco. Then the pain hit. It felt like a literal punch to the gut, I'd let Elene have a bit more than I intended. I leaned against a wall and caught my breath, then I limped up to the palace. I climbed through the rubble to the main courtyard where the portal was waiting, as well as some pokegirl's I'd hoped to never see again… TWAU. They stood menacingly around the portal and shut it with ferocity.

Uh, oh. That wouldn't be easy to figure out alone. They laughed in unison and said, "You forbade us from interfering with that world, but you didn't say we couldn't interfere with you in a **different** world! If you ever want to go home again… you'll have to find your own way."

I drew a knife from my belt and tossed it into one of their foreheads, killing one of their number. A gasp of pain escaped their lips and then they turned to me with wrath in their eyes. I shot out power from all the pores in my skin, hitting them off their feet. "I tried to be merciful…" I said.

Then they laughed, so I ripped open another portal, this one to the gap between dimensions, once you went in, you didn't come out, I shoved them all in, but the last one grabbed an edge of the portal, she cursed, "I'll get the last laugh, you'll see!"

Her grip slipped, but before I condemned them to a hellish nothingness for all eternity, she snapped and I was taken away from the world I was in and into another. I appeared in mid air and landed badly. My aching body screamed in pain. It was overcast and the buildings surrounding me seemed like they were built in layers, as if when technology improved, and say, plumbing was developed, they added the pipes on the outside of the buildings. The roofs of the buildings were all sorts of colors, but mostly all were made of wood. The cement floor I stood on was littered with leaves, lightly blowing in the wind. In my severely tired state, the walls of the alley I was in seemed to be closing in on me. I limped out of the alley and into a main street.

That was when I noticed a war was going on. Buildings were in disarray and I could hear explosions and screaming in the distance. I dug down deep into my soul and found the strength to leap onto a nearby building. I looked around; it was a walled city, surrounded by trees as far as the horizon went. One side of the war wore blue body suits with red swirl logos on their shoulders, most of them had green vests with very strange pockets on the front. They also had headbands with strips of metal on them, a symbol decorating it. I didn't know what it exactly depicted, but it was obviously important.

Then I noticed a different kind of figure. A man in a black robe with red clouds adorning it. He had orange hair and many piercings all over his face and body. He was floating high above the battle ground. And then another figure began to really stick out. It was a blonde woman with tits bigger than a milktit moving at an impossible speed. She jumped up onto the same building I was on and screamed, "I'm going to protect my village from you Pain! I swear by my title of the Fifth Hokage!"

The man in the robes(Pain?) said something, and then I don't know how to describe what followed. It was as if the city around me was like a sand castle, and then a gigantic pillar of marble was dropped on top of it, turning a sprawling city into a crater. Rubble smashed into me and buried me. I thought I was going to die. But just as I started to panic, I shot the rubble off me with a blast of fire. I stood in my own mini-crater now, exhausted and confused. I walked over a small hill of rubble to survey the damage. Nothing remained. Nearby I could hear struggling, I went over and a girl busted out from under a couple planks of wood. She didn't notice me because I was behind her. She had pink hair with red clothes and green eyes. She cried out, "Naruto! Where are you! Come home…please Naruto…"

I looked down into the center of the crater to see seven total people in the black robes….one of them had done this much destruction, I marveled, there were SEVEN now. This wasn't a war, it was a massacre. I walked up next to the girl and asked, "Who's Naruto? What could he possibly do against those monsters?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and then looked at me, tears streaked down her cheeks and surprise in her eyes. "Where did you come from? I've never seen you before!"

"I've never seen a girl with pink hair, or guys with orange hair who can destroy entire cities…."

"Naruto is the only one who can stop Pain…"

"Huh? Is that so? Well then I hope this badass Naruto gets here fast, cause if he doesn't, we're toast."

Then the stench of copper hit my nose, and I noticed what I was standing near, it was a person under rubble, they were bleeding badly. I tore away the rocks and what not, to find a mother and child. The mother was dying, but the baby would be okay. The mother begged, "Take care of my little boy, his name is Naoto! Please!"

She shoved the baby into my arms and then the poor woman died. I saw the light leave her eyes. She was a civilian. The girl with the pink hair rushed over and started checking her over, and then smashed a nearby boulder like it was a dirt clod, she whispered through her tears, "It's too late for her, even medical ninjutsu can't save her!"

I shoved the baby into her arms and said, "I'm really, really mad now… I think I'm gonna kill that guy."

I turned around and charged down into the center of the crater. The seven people down there stared at me questioningly and the leader asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Gold, of the Johto Region, and I don't live here, but… you've killed civilians and orphaned I don't know how many children. I will never forgive you."

"You're no ninja, I can tell just by looking at you," he replied casually, "You're not even worth killing."

All the girls I had on me were out of commission or close to it, with two exceptions, I grabbed Dathne's ball. They stared and I expanded the ball. The menacing figures surrounded me and said, "Whatever that ninja tool is, I can beat it, I don't lose. You shall now have to know pain!"

"We're gonna fuck these guys up, Come on out, Dathne!"

I threw the ball into the air and it opened, and light spilled out and took the form of Dathne. She was miraculously clothed and said, "Yes, master."

Her eyes glowed blue and the three different men with orange hair and piercings went down instantly. She turned around and with a flap of her wings, sent the others flying. The female with the blue hair ran up and grabbed me, and put a knife to my throat. Dathne stopped and the woman said, "Stop this now, or he dies."

I laughed and let electricity channel throughout my body, shocking her, and she turned into a pile of crisped origami paper. This meant they each had different powers. One of the men ran over and called forth a gigantic scary head from the ground, he tossed his comrade's carcasses into it, and they walked out, good as new. "Oh, shit…" I cursed.

I let Moco out too and shouted, "Heartless Angel! Dathne, use Aeroblast!"

A stunning Aeroblast shot out at the enemy but a chubby looking guy with piercings all over and strange eyes ran up and absorbed it no problem, but the dust of the heartless angel hit home particularly hard. I gathered electricity around my right hand and ran forward at full speed, but then one of the orange-haired males stood up and countered my blow with a black, spear like thing. I didn't know what that was at that point, but it shattered my automail. With my weight all wrong, I took a major tumble.

Dathne descended to protect me, but using these black spears, they pinned her down by the wings and feet. She screamed and then abruptly stopped all movement. She whispered, "Master…I can't…move."

I retracted her into her ball and jumped up. Moco landed behind me so we were back to back. The orange haired guy named Pain threw another one of these spears into Moco, and she fell down to her knees. I retracted her too, and I desperately thought over all the plans at my disposal. The landscape was already ruined. I raised my left hand above my head, and formed a copy of Moco's Nova technique. My vision was blurring, everything ached, and my right arm was in pieces. I remembered the face of the mother who had just died, and my resolve came alive again. I set the nova off, and Pain and his comrades ran away. The blast was searing, and I fell to my knees. There was no way they could have escaped it in my mind. But they had.

I saw them closing in again, but I didn't even have the strength to stand up. I fell flat on my face, Pain rolled me over so I was facing the sky. His eyes were purple, with rings leading out from his pupils all the way past his eyelids and into his head. I snarled defiance and he said, "You are very peculiar, what kind of techniques do you use, it's definitely not ninjutsu…"

Then I heard a great poof, and I looked above my head to see three gigantic toads there, and upon closer inspection, a fourth toad that was still bigger than a man, and standing on the middle toad's head, and on top of that fourth toad's head was a kid who must have been sixteen at most. But he had an aura of power the likes of which I could barely comprehend. That was the last thing I saw as the light left my eyes.

I had terrible dreams, that will go without mention, and when I finally awoke, I wasn't where I remember being. I was inside what looked like a gigantic origami tree. "Where am I?" I asked.

There were three people in the tree with me. The chick with the blue hair from before, the guy who I guessed was Naruto, and a guy in a gigantic machine with red hair and those peculiar purple eyes. They were all looking at me with a keen interest, and the red-head said, "Never mind the now, I want to know your story, and how you can do what you do. But that will have to wait, I have a great many mistakes to fix. Starting with those whom I've killed in Konoha."

I struggled to my feet and made sure I still had all my girls. They were all in their balls, waiting. "Who are you people?" I asked.

"We are shinobi," the girl with the blue hair said, "or ninjas. Who are you?"

"I'm Gold, and… I'm a tamer."

The guy with the red hair brought his hands together and I saw his aura begin to swirl, and shockingly, the bloody crimson in his aura faded, leaving a royal purple. His red hair turned white, and he fell over. The girl was shocked, but schooled her emotions, she whispered, "You really think this kid can change the world, Nagato? Okay, then I'll believe as you do."

This guy called Naruto had orange pants and a mostly orange jacket, it had black shoulders, sleeves and was also black down the zipper. In addition he had a black headband with a big knot in the back, keeping it on his head, the metal plate had that same peculiar pattern on it as many of the "village's" fighters had. He had a shock of blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. "You're Naruto right?" I asked.

He nodded, and said, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"This girl with pink hair was scared out of her wits by that Pain guy, and she said you were the only one who could stop him. I guess you did, he's not here."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," he said, looking downcast, "but you look really beaten up, you need some help walking?"

I nodded and he offered me his shoulder. We didn't move far before I slipped and fell. Naruto picked me up and put me on his back. He then leapt into the tree line and took me away. "So who was that chick whom I've been seeing all over the place now, with the blue hair and the lip piercings?"

"Konan," and when I turned to see who said it, she was running alongside us quite suddenly.

"Thank you," I responded. When we got to the scene of the battle, Naruto and Konan talked for a bit, and then Konan used her paper to wrap up a body, which looked suspiciously like Pain, and then left with another already wrapped up in paper, probably Nagato. Naruto then came over to me and said, "I don't know how you got here during this time, but, I hope the next leg of your journey to wherever is a bit smoother."

"I'm probably going to be here for a bit longer than I'd like, actually."

Naruto gave me a side-glance and said, "Well, you do have to heal…"

"No, I'm not from you're world, I'm a Hopper, it's going to take a while to get back to my world."

"I don't get it."

"There are limitless worlds in existence, each is different from the next, they can by slightly different, or majorly different. I wasn't born in this world, and I need to get back to the world I'm supposed to be helping."

He looked at me and said, "I don't really get it… maybe we should talk to Sakura, she's better with these kinds of things. But about your arm, that armor you had on it is sort of…destroyed, and your arm is totally gone, we need to get you to the hospital pronto."

"That is a problem."

Eventually we reached a tent city, and a man with grey hair wearing a mask and his head band tilted decided to take over watching me. He brought me to the medical tent and the nurses got really upset when they saw I was missing an arm. "It's okay, it's okay!" I said, I was fighting for the energy to talk, "It was a mechanical arm. I'm just a bit beaten up. Let me sleep for a bit, then we can talk…"

I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep. When I woke up, I was in a much bigger tent, with only one other person in it. She was the lady who called herself hokage. She looked older, much, much older. She hadn't look a day older than thirty when I'd last seen her, but now she looked well into her sixties. I sat up and struggled to my feet. I walked outside the tent and was met with several guards, but they looked different than any of the others I'd met, they were wearing all black and grey with special armor and ceramic, fancy masks. One of them noticed me and said, "Please follow me, we were just coming to fetch you."

"On who's authorization?" said a familiar voice.

The girl with the pink hair, Sakura, continued, "I'm his doctor, and he needs to stay put, you can interrogate him after he's healed."

The masked men didn't move, so I stepped back into the tent. Sakura was in with me soon and Naruto soon after that. Sakura looked me over and said, "You're really not from this world?"

I nodded and then someone else entered the tent. It was the guy with the funny way of wearing his headband. Naruto sighed in relief, and said, "Kakashi-sensei, maybe you can make sense of this."

Then things went still, everything but the people seemed to stop moving, including candles, bugs, and even the wind. Kakashi looked at me and said, "Is this your doing?"

I shook my head and a final person entered the tent. He was wearing a white robe with a big hood which shrouded his face. Underneath the white robe the guy was wearing black pants and shoes, as well as what looked like black sleeves and gloves. "Eeey dere Gold." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That's our line!" shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Mah name aint really wut be important mon, but if it stop your feral screechin' then it be Docta Yuba mon. I'm here to build Gold a new arm. You really busted that mudda up fightin' somebody else's battle mon."

He walked over and started talking, telling us the story of Sukube, and how he had gone to Doctor Yuba's world to learn, and once he had, he learned a great many things, and after leading his own world to a new golden age, eventually his darkest secret fetish was publically revealed. Pokegirls. He went insane because of the poor reaction of the public and the following persecution. His War of Revenge destroyed and then created continents, reshaped landscapes and forever altered nature itself. Then he told the story of how my father had been almost killed by a widow, and then found a way into Doctor Yuba's world. They fixed my father's arm and sent him back into his world with a new purpose, to change his world for the better.

While Yuba was telling this story, he was busy fixing the port for my automail, taking out the broken junk and cleaning it. Once that was done he said, "Okay, so since we met yo faddah we been makin' newa and improved tech on automail. This new one gonna be a fusion of automail and a bit a technology called droids. It's going to have to be build slowly. So we gonna to store you away in a healing pod while our droids apply it to ya. Healing salve gonna heal ya wounds, and best of all, da pod shrink too. Gonna fit right in ya pocket mon. That be da end of what I got to wit Gold. Naruto, you gonna be fightin' Uchiha Madara, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he said, "How'd you know that?"

"Dat guy a real stinka, making really hard for us to keep the worlds apart, Hoppas be trouble for nearly everbody. Dis guy Gold the exception because his world already so fucked up mon."

"You're gonna help?" Naruto asked.

"Nah mon, mah people don't fight no more, get Gold and Red when we need to fight to fight for us."

"So Gold's going to help us?" Kakashi asked.

"Definitely mon, it be dere neytcha to help oddas."

"I need to get back home," I replied, "and until I know I can do that, it's all I'm going to focus on."

"Gettin' ta yo world ain't no problem mon, it be fixin this world befo it too late that's da real issue mon."

"What do you mean?"

"When you so foolishly sent dose damn TWAU out into the multiverse, dey wreaked havoc mon. Certain people who we thought be dead ain't dead no more. Jiraiya of da sanin is supposed to be gone into the next existence, but somehow dey dragged him back into dis plane. Gold, you gotta get him and bring to your world mon, where his continued existence won't upset de balance dere. Well, won't upset it any more dan it already is mon."

"Hater," I snapped.

The ninja were staring at the doctor in a shocked silence. "P- P- Pervy Sage is…. Alive?" Naruto chocked out.

"Is pervy some sort of ninja technique?" I asked.

The doctor burst out laughing and then said, "Pervy as in pervert… oh, wait, yah, you guys don't really use that word any mo in your world… he would be described as un-prudish in your world."

"Oh, prudence would be valued in a society not completely based around sex, huh? Weird way of thinking about stuff, but I guess here sex is purely for procreation purposes… not survival."

The doctor was holding his ribs because he was laughing so hard. "You got noooo idea mon!"

"What happens if Pervy Sage doesn't go?" Naruto asked.

He had a dark look, the look of a man who had lost everything and then been offered it all back. Yuba sobered instantly, "then things go wrong at some point, whether dat be soon or far away in the future remains to be seen, but your world would become an aberration. It happens every time. You think Gold's world is twisted, I've personally seen worse, a place called Draenor dudn't even a complete planet anymore danks to one single hoppa mon. It ain't worth it."

Naruto looked down at the ground, and said, "You seem to know a lot. Then maybe you know how we can fix all the problems we've been having up till now. You could at least tell us what is going to happen next."

"Fixin' ain't my job mon, dat's your job."

His eyes widened and then he nodded, then he looked down. I could see the weight of those words weigh down on him. I patted his shoulder, and said, "Hey, you gotta kill a guy, back where I'm from, they want me to rule the entire world."

Naruto laughed and then wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I smiled and said, "I'm going to do what he says, you just guard that capsule that I'm in, and when I'm out, then we'll talk."

He nodded and smiled a big shit-eating grin. Yuba pulled what looked like a pokeball out of his pocket and threw it at me. My eyes widened. He was putting me in a POKEBALL? Inside was a totally white room as far as the eyes could see. Yuba appeared next to me. He said, "Okay den, so here's da deal, dis place will make an environment for you to live in while da machine makes itself. Look at your hand, mon."

My right hand looked like a blue holographic version of itself. Yuba continued, "Dat machine will start with a skeleton-like structure, add mechanical muscles and then finish with a hard armor shell. It will, of course, be golden. Should be a month inside de ball, and will equate to about two weeks on the outside."

I nodded and then Yuba said, "You're new catch will probably want to talk…among other things."

I shivered and nodded. He snapped his fingers and was gone. I looked around, and then imagined a pokecenter. A healing machine appeared, as well as a taming room. I healed my girls and then went inside the taming room. I let out Whore-oh and she made eye contact with me. She eyed me suspiciously, "What are you going to do to me now?"

"We're going to talk," I responded.

"About the conditions of my slavery?"

"You are not my slave, you are not my partner, you are my companion. If you don't want to battle alongside me, fine, but you have to lay off the whole manipulating nations of people thing, it ain't cool."

"I imagine you gave this very speech to my errant sister, I won't fall for it like she did."

"Do NOT talk about her," I snapped, "the reason she was so twisted in the first place was because of the way you and the original three treated her! And no, I didn't bother, she wouldn't have listened, I did the best and most human thing anyone has ever done for her! I gave her a fresh start."

"That kind of twisted doesn't get undone by pretty words and flowery speeches!"

"You're right, it get's reset by a level 5 taming cycle!"

"You WHAT? When she finds out, she'll kill you…"

"I already told her, and I showed her the depths of her depravity."

She seemed to deflate, and then said, "So you're going to do the same to me, eh?"

"No," I said, "at least, I don't want to. Sukube's first intention was to better the world, but when the world twisted his work into something evil, he went insane and decided to destroy the world, as the latest in his line, it's my job to make his work a betterment to our world. I know that you're a good person, deep down, just… let me in. please."

"You know, you're different from every human I've ever met. You remind me of the creator on the good days, when the war seemed far away… okay then, I'll… put my faith back in humanity. For **his** sake."'

In my happiness, I rushed up and hugged her tight, oh, that made things so much easier. I became aware of our position in a couple seconds, I could feel her bare breasts pushed up against my chest. The full curves of her body under my hands. The heat that rolled off her skin. I looked deep into her eyes and saw a passion burning unlike anything I had ever seen before. Her lips were sweet, with a hint of spice, like chai tea. "I think I'll call you Cecilia…" I whispered.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I could already feel Cecilia's nipples begin to harden, so I decided to finish the job. She gasped in pleasure as her right nipple puckered even further at being captured between my lips. I bit down lightly on them and then sucked hard on them. I reached up and gave her other nipple a firm tug. She gasped again, and grabbed my hair, pulling me into her bosom. After that, I switched nipples, doing the same thing, just to the opposite nipples. I channeled a bit of electricity and she cried out and then cooed. She was into this, excellent. I pulled back and brought her in for a hungery kiss. She gave me a smoldering look and tore my shirt off. I made my way back to her tits with lots of licks and kisses.

Cecilia was not to be outdone, however, and started to lightly rub my growing erection to start her own feminine ministrations. She was grabbing me and stroking me like my jeans weren't there. She tilted her head back and moaned as I switched nipples again. Using her other hand, she made short work of undoing my jeans and throwing them down to my feet. I stepped out of the legs and we kissed again.

Cecilia reached both arms around my neck and wrapped one leg up around mine. She began to lightly grind on me, intoxicating me, driving me farther toward losing control. Then she cleverly used her leg to bring my boxers to around my ankles. I felt her hot core grinding against me, but I held back, kept control.

"A battle of wills, eh? You're gonna crack under this amount of sensuality…" She whispered. I let her get her big-talk over with and I pulled her into another kiss by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to my body. Our bodies melded together seamlessly, it was as if we were made for each other.

Damn but she was hot. I'd had my share of hotness, but she was beyond awesome, every movement was loaded with sexuality. She pushed me over and I fell onto the bed. She put one leg up on the bed, as if to try and mount me, but I grabbed her. Her skin was silky smooth, and it was so warm. I rubbed her thigh, and caressed her calves. She seemed to actually purr when I did that. Eventually she pulled her leg back and jumped on top of me her sex was wet and the passion in her eyes was burning brighter yet.

She crossed her arms behind her head and posed, inviting me into action. I stared up at her, she was beyond amazing, intoxicating, she was wrapping me around her finger, and I liked it. I noticed as I stared at her, that she was getting goosebumps. "That look in your eyes…" she said, "I can't get enough."

I didn't say anything, and I swear to any gods out there that she blushed. It was crazy awesome. I pushed my hips into hers and she began to rub her snatch up and down on my cock. She moaned as the sweet friction increased and then I switched out positions. I kissed, sucked, nipped, and licked my way over her neck, her shoulder, and her collarbone. I dipped a little lower, and capture both nipples in his mouth, tugging both nipples at a time, and then pulling hard. She let out a guttural moan and arched her back, shoving her tits into my face. I began to creep down lower, but then she said, "oh, no…not now, want it now, put it in me… master."

I wasn't gonna pass that up, and sure the whole squealing thing was awesome, but this felt right. I lined himself up with her entrance, and pushed my way in as slowly as possible. "Ohh… yeahhh!" she moaned.

I brought my lips to hers and kissed her deeply, letting our auras intermingle. She kissed me back with a hunger and she started to writhe beneath me. I could feel her getting wetter.

I gasped s I began to slide in and out of her, she was tight, and hot, and getting wetter every second. I was getting all the way into her, and her folds were pulling me in deeper and deeper with every stroke.

"Ohh," Cecilia moaned and I slid farther and farther in. I was barely half way in with each thrust, and her walls were already extending to pull me in farther. She moaned loudly and I groaned her name when I finally got the whole thing in. She shivered and basked in the fulfilling (ha) feeling of being completely filled. She grabbed onto my shoulders and dug her nails deep into my back. I could feel her thighs pressed against mine.

I paused to catch my breath; I had never felt so compatible as I did with her. I shut my eyes and glorified in our closeness. I fought back my will to just empty myself in her and began a slow rhythm of deep thrusts. She slid her nails down my back, not drawing blood, but sending shivers down my spine, and I felt my body shake. With every thrust, her nipples brushed against my chest and Cecilia moaned my name.

It wasn't enough, I wanted it fast and hard. I picked up the pace. We weren't quite causing a loud slapping sound to go throughout the room, but the friction was still driving me mad. She started to buck back and I pawed at her ass to regulate our rhythm. I could feel a layer of sweat begin to cover us, and I wiped some of the sweat of my brow.

"Ohhhh! That's right big boy, right there." She moaned as I traded a bit of speed for depth aiming for her G-spot.

Every thrust I felt our bond growing, a deep physical connection was causing a mental and emotional one to develop. I leaned back and picked up the pace, so instead of slowly rubbing her sweet spot, I was ramming into it. I could tell I was almost hitting her womb, and it was driving her up the wall. She was moaning, groaning and whining my name all while writhing under my body, egging me on to further heights of pleasure. I could feel her walls stop trying to stretch to accommodate me and start to squeeze down on me. I knew it was coming, but it was so sudden, that she shot me out of her core as juice came squirting out. She let out a cry into the air and arched her back so only her head and her ass were supported by anything other me.

"MMMNNN!" she tried to hold in her scream as she convulsed and rode her orgasm out. As soon as she was done, I pushed in again, and I saw her eyes shot open and her toes curled as I kept thrusting in. She came again, and her pussy began to ripple with my each thrust. I was getting really close.

"Uhhhh!" I groaned as when I could no longer hold back and came inside her. Cecilia shuddered in bliss as she felt it. The steady pulses that tore through her belly as I came into her caused her pussy to contort in new and interesting ways. I could feel the sheets we were fucking on were so incredibly ruined that I would have to imagine it out of existence, no mere washing machine could fix this.

That was what I liked to call sex, fucking, whatever you want to call it. Now that we had done that, I wanted to tame. To absolutely have my way with her, it was a hunger unlike anything else. So I said, "Now that we've finished fucking, I'm going to tame you silly."

I rolled her so she was on her hands and knees and lined myself up and violently invaded her pussy. I could feel her shiver, and her desire. She turned around to look me in the eyes and it was like she was begging for it. I wasted no time. I started thrusting all the way into her. She cried out as the pleasurable feeling of instant fullness overtook her. I was going without any of the stops, violating her pussy. And judging from her orgasms, I was throwing her into spasm of ecstasy. The sounds of her juices flowing out of her were almost silent in comparison to the sound of our slapping flesh. I leaned over so her back was directly touching my chest. I felt like an animal, and she was panting with need.

I could feel my coming release with every thrust. I became a bit less rhythmic and a bit more desperate. I wanted it so bad, and Cecilia's moans of desire just egged me on further. Everything was so good, it was the best tame I'd ever had. From the feeling of her bubbly rear to the full feeling of her tits in my hands, it was perfect. She clamped down on me harder than ever and her pussy brought a new definition to "love oven" it was hotter than you could even believe. For the last ten seconds, her screams became silent, and my vision darkened, and then sweet release found me.

Believe it or not, we both blacked out. I guess that's what happens when you do it that good.

**END LEMON**

I woke up with Cecilia snuggled up on me, we were spooning. I had one hand on her tits, and the other in her mouth, she was sucking on my fingers. I disentangled myself from her and made a shower appear, and then made good use of it. I looked at my arm and what looked like an artificial _Humeras_ was coming into being. I made a table appear, and I set down all my pokeballs on it. I needed to take this opportunity to train them up, because when I was out, it was probably going to be a full-scale war. I walked over to Cecilia and roused her from her sleep. She cleaned herself off and then walked over to me. "So, where do we go next?" she asked, "The Silver League?"

"No, some stuff happened, and we won't be able to do that for a long time."

I explained what had happened immediately following her capture and she furrowed her brows as she considered our options. "Well," she said, "this is a setback, but it won't really hurt our goal will it?"

"You're right, but now, instead of training for five harsh battles in a row, we have to train for a war."

"Do I hear a plan coming on?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm asking you for ideas, and making you my alpha."

Her eyes widened, and asked, "Really? You think that's a good idea?"

"You're by far my strongest girl, and you have the most battle experience."

"Okay, so what's the first thing on our new agenda?"

"Equipment. I want to make sure we're ready for a war. We gotta make new armor for you guys, and maybe get some elemental amplifiers."

"Where would we get the materials?"

I imagined a phone that could call Doctor Yuba and it came into existence. He picked up after one ring. "Who you be?" he asked.

"Yo, it's Gold," I responded, "I was wondering if we could get some supplies from you to prepare for this little war we're about to fight."

I heard a grunt and then he said, "I send ya some stuff we thought you'd be wantin' should be there any second now… gonna be a mine-load of adamantium and some elemental sparks, if your archangel were to forge dem things together, you gonna get jus whatchoo be wantin' mon."

He hung up and then, in about three seconds, a forge appeared, a ton of dull-silverish metal, and six crates of who knew what. Cecilia and I forced the crates open and inside were little glass-like globes, each crate's spheres had its own color, one was red, the second was blue, the third was yellow, the fourth was silver, the fifth was gold, and the final one was pure white. I let Moco out and she looked around, and gasped. "Are those…Elemental sparks?"

I nodded and she said, "and this… Adamantium?"

"Yeah, I would probably prefer titanium or something, but it'll have to do…"

"Are you kidding me?" she demanded, "this metal is unbreakable, unchipable, and lighter than tin!"

My eyebrows climbed up my forehead and I said, "Really? So if you were to forge the adimantium together with the "sparks" we would get…?"

"Metal that could make armor which would make us almost invincible, and enhance elemental powers."

"Could you do that?" I asked her.

She gave me a blank stare and then said, "Uh… duh. Used to be an Armsmistress!"

"Then could you start?"

"I'll need measurements… and about a month do make all six suits."

"Start now. Double time!"

She ran over to the white elemental sparks and grabbed as much Adamantium ore as she could. She started working the bellows and bustling around the forge. I laughed and walked over to some free space and created a practice field. Cecilia followed me over and I smiled and let out Dathne. Dathne identified her sister and said, "He caught you! And master, you're alright! Where's that man with the black clothes?"

"He's taken care of, and Cecilia and I are here to make sure you can master your powers in three weeks. If you can obtain complete mastery over your techniques then I'll give you something special."

We started working. In two days Moco was done with the first suit of armor. She called me over and I came running. She had donned the armor and said, "This one has light sparks in it."

She was covered in plate armor, no portion of her body was visible behind it, with the exception of her four wings, which gave off a white glow. She touched the jewel on her chest and all the armor seemed to turn into a liquid and then drain into the jewel. She smiled at me and I grabbed her and swung her around. She beamed. I set her down and she said, "Okay, so who's next?"

I let out Yuna and Moco started the measurement process. My arm was slowly getting itself together. And soon three weeks had passed. All the mechanical muscles were in place, and golden plates were starting to form over them. Dathne had made great progress. She showed dexterity with psychic, water and aerial attacks. She was sparring with Cecilia and holding her own. I held up me hand and said, "that's enough for now."

They both landed and their armor flooded back into the jewels they wore around their necks. Dathne came up to me and said, "So, am I at the level of power you wanted?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, and retracted Cecilia, Moco and the others, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I'd really like to tame but…" Dathne was blushing, hard, "maybe, you could have one of your more…experienced girls show me the ropes of how to really make you go wild so that I could make you feel as good as you made me feel."

I was intruiged. I let out Cecilia and Dathne explained what she wanted, "Fine, I'll do it. I need to tame anyway, an audience would really turn me on I think."

She sauntered over to me and I admired not for the first time her perfect body. I locked eyes with her.

**BEGIN LEMON**

But she was so close, and she had just a bit more momentum than I did, so when our lips crashed together, she pushed me against the wall. She tore the feeble hospital gown off me and tossed it to the side, but she had to give up a bit of her leverage to throw it with the force she did, so I turned the tables on her.I grabbed her and spun around behind her and pushed her against the wall. She grunted in an approving manner as I pressed my body against her back, sliding my hands to her voluptuous breasts. I kissed her neck and shoulder, her very skin tasted spicy, like jerk sauce. I liked it spicy, so I began to lick my way down her spine, ending up on her lower back, she was ticklish, I could tell already. I smiled and lightly ran my fingers around her stomach and she hunched over and let out a stream of giggles. Oh, this was going to be glorious. Suddenly she fought loose and stuck her pussy toward my face, and spread her lower lips with her hands and she groaned, "Show me whatcha got."

I didn't need to be told twice, so I plunged my tongue into her hot, glistening pussy. She moaned and said something, but I was occupied, if it was really important, she'd stop me. I could feel her getting wetter, and it was turning me on. It was amazing, her juices actually tasted like jerk sauce, the perfect combination of sweet and spicy. I had my tongue dancing all inside and outside of her pussy and she was soon pushing her hips back into me, egging me farther into her delicious folds. She was groaning and I could feel her legs trembling, so I pulled back a bit and started to focus on her clit. She gasped and moaned my name. Since her pussy was now empty I decided to stick two fingers into her and I worked them hard in and out of her. I turned her around to get a better angle and she put her left leg on my shoulder as she moaned into the room. I added another finger to her pussy and then nibbled on her clit, this was too much for her though, she grabbed my head and bucked into my face as she squirted her orgasm into my face.

I stood up in front of her and pressed my mouth to hers, she wrapped her hands around my neck and then wrapped one leg around me. Oh yes, I felt like a god. She smirked into our kiss and slid one hand down to my crotch and grabbed my erect member. She then dropped to her knees and took me into her mouth. I've been given head before, but this, this felt like my cock was being attacked. She was bobbing her head effortlessly from my tip to my base. I could see I was dealing with an expert here. I groaned and she started to hum, effortlessly hauling me towards orgasm. I tried to hold back, but again, she was an expert. "I'm gonna cum," I said.

She released my cock and started to jack me off just as hard as she'd been sucking me. I released all over her face. She licked up my cum and said, "So that's how you really give head, understand?"

I saw that Dathne was watching with wide eyes, taking everything in. She looked like she could have been taking notes. I almost laughed, but Cecilia was on the warpath. She pushed me onto the nearby bed and then crawled onto me, lining up her pussy with my hard cock and plunging down on me. She moaned and smiled, and then began to bounce on me, and she huskily said, "Ooh, you got something special, you know that, I wonder how long you'll last with my usual treatment."

That did make me laugh, Cecilia sped up her bouncing, which shut me up quick. Then I decided it was time to fuck back. I timed it perfectly so I would hit her g-spot with every thrust, and I said, "haha, I wonder how long you'll last with MY usual treatment."

I moved my hands to grab her hips and she grabbed them and forced them above my head. I slipped out of her vice-grip and grabbed her hands. I had her right where I wanted her. I was fucking hard, she was bouncing with all her might, and gravity was on my side. I could see I had turned the tables completely by that point, I may have been on bottom, but I had control in an iron grip. Her forehead scrunched up with a really slutty look and her eyes seemed to go out of focus and glaze over. She was giving in, just a bit more, so I sped my thrusts up. Her bouncing tits were hypnotizing. And the way her lithe body moved on me was divine.

I had secured my dominance, so it was time to really let loose. I grabbed her ass with one hand and her shoulder with the other, and pushed on her shoulder and pulled her all the way to the hilt on me, reversing our position. She orgasmed again right there. I pushed into her again, reminding her sensitive pussy just where she stood and I started to suck on one of her nipples. She grabbed onto my head and I went absolutely nuts. I concentrated on fucking her again, I could feel her juices slosh around us as I mercilessly pushed into her sopping wet pussy.

The bed was pretty much useless at this point so I picked her up and pressed her against the wall and pounded into her like my life depended on it. In no time at all she was continuously orgasming and I was reveling in my own pleasure.

The look in Cecilia's eyes conceded defeat, if only for now. Then I noticed Dathne, she was in shock, and I only now noticed, fingering herself. I placed Cecilia away from the wall on the floor and spread her legs. I motioned for Dathne to come over and grabbed her hips and pushed into her. She moaned and worked her pussy muscles hard, and then I forced her face into Cecilia's pussy, and Dathne got the idea fast.

I began to thrust into her and she arched her back but kept her face in her Cecilia's snatch. But then she began to fuck back. She pushed her hips into mine and moaned as I pounded into her. She moaned and bucked into me. Cecilia was going hazy eyed again as Dathne attacked her with a vengeance. The sight was quite something.

I was fucking her with deep, powerful and slow thrusts. It was driving her wild, I could tell, she was trying to speed her own bouncing back up to give me the hint. Cecilia let out a throaty moan as Dathne said something that could not be understood due to Cecilia's pussy muffling her speech. So I sped up a bit and she her complaints only got louder, sending Cecilia over the edge. I pulled Dathne away from her and sped up at an impressive rate. Dathne was getting off on the this stuff, and apparently so was Cecilia. I ran my hands up her body, and decided to squeezed her tits really hard, and she started to moan my name.

All the different factors were taking their toll on me too though, I could feel the point where I would lose all control fast approaching. I was soon going as fast and hard as I could, and Dathne loved it, she was completely into it, and her pussy was contracting more with every thrust. Then I reached down and pinched her clit and she lost all control and started to buck back wildly until she fell forward and just panted, exhausted. I was so close though, so I pushed in again and lost all control, thrusting wildly into her sopping wet snatch. She came again and again and finally I released all inside of her pussy. I fell back exhausted too and just let us all rest in the afterglow of a great tame session.

**END LEMON**

I showered and the last week flew by. It seemed like the blue hologram was just a skin on top of my new arm. Moco had finished all the armor and was now working on something else. She was fully armed, the Buster Sword on her back, and her short sword at her left hip. She takes something out of the coals and shoves it into the nearby water. She brings it back out and starts to work on other things while it cools. Eventually I sat down at a nearby table and dozed off. She woke me up sometime later, and handed something to me. It looked like a golden stick, with a slight curve. I noticed that there was a wired grip on one end. I pulled on it, and it revealed a katana. It was sleek and slightly curved, and it's blade was ridiculously bright. I sheathed it and put it at my hip.

Then it happened, the hologram melted off, and my arm was done. I flexed it and then smirked, game time. I made my girls armor up and I sent the signal that I was ready to go. I waited a few moments, and then, in a flash I was sucked out and back into the real world. I landed on both my feet. I looked around, I was by some sort of bridge, which was ruined, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "Wha?" I said, "Where's Naruto?"

I turned completely around to find Sakura working on a girl with spiky red hair. The new girl was seriously bloodied up, and wore glasses, Sakura appeared to be healing her. Sakura was crying, huge, deeply unsettling tears and pointed down into the nearby ravine. Naruto and Kakashi were squaring off against someone. He was average height, midnight black hair, with eye coming out of his eyes, and very peculiar clothes, I guessed it was a ninja thing.

I heard Naruto scream, "Sasuke! I heard about the truth of Itachi from Tobi! I don't know if it's true or not, but either way, I understand what you're doing!"

Sasuke looks shocked, and then he said, "I thought I told you… you have no parents, no siblings, what can you understand? It's none of your business so shut up!"

"I finally… I finally got my first bit of revenge for Itachi. I killed one of the Konoha elders here, his name was Danzo. I've never felt anything like it, like a bit of the Uchiha name is being cleansed."

Sasuke looked maniacal, and said, "WHEN I KILL EVERYONE IN KONOHA! BY SEVERING THAT BOND WE WILL FINALLY BE PURIFIED. IT WILL BE THE TRUE REIVAL OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!"

Naruto started to move, but Kakashi got in the way, they continued talking, I decided to take a different course of action. While they were all super busy being angsty, I dove down into the ravine, and stayed at the bottom, and swam downstream towards Naruto and Sasuke, who were exchanging blows. They separated and two new people appeared. One guy who seemed like he was the left half of a human being started to make copies of himself. The other new guy made him back down, so I struck. I pushed off the bottom of the ravine, and stabbed half-man through his heart, and then zapped him through my blade. I pulled my blade out and stabbed at Sasuke's kidneys. I missed by an inch, and got him in the pelvis, wreaking havoc on his joints.

He screamed and fell over. I drew my blade and looked for number three, but he wasn't there. I felt a tap on my back and I formed Sacred Fire behind me and shot it backward, no questions asked. The guy in the mask was rolling around in the water, trying to put it out. I put the fire out with my mind, and I made eye contact with the one eye the man revealed. Turns out, that was my mistake. He sucked me out of that dimension and into another one. The new guy pulled himself and Sasuke in after me. I made myself invisible and then scarce.

He looked around and said, "You can't hide forever, I rule here."

He put down Sasuke and I shot a fireball at him, and it went right through him. He teleported behind me and knocked me out cold. I woke up bound and sealed to a chair when I woke up. Sasuke was on a nearby table, and had bandages on his eyes. "This is perfect," he muttered, "I can feel Itachi's powers, I can feel my power growing."

The guy in the mask turned to me and said, "I was wondering when you'd wake up… these little balls in your pockets, I'm assuming it's what you use to summon those creatures you fought beside with against Pain."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, you can try it if you want!"

"That sure of their loyalty?"

"Haha, even if I wasn't, I can control them on a molecular level, don't even bother."

"And you think you can resist the powers of Madara Uchiha?"

I felt out the seals on me, they didn't seal my magic, so they were seals designed to seal ninjas. But Madara could also go intangible, so I would ambush him, and when he couldn't do a thing about it. "All it's gonna take is eye-contact..." he gloated, "What could a non-ninja like you do?"

I shut my eyes and then he walked over and wrenched my eyelids open. He was touching me, so he wasn't intangible anymore, so I shot a powerful aeroblast right into his eyes. He flew across the room and landed in a heap. I set him on fire with Sacred Fire. I shattered my restraints, and knocked Sasuke unconscious. I found my katana and stabbed down into the my white fire. He screamed and rolled into the shadows. I sheathed my sword, and threw Sasuke over my shoulders. He wasn't too heavy. I grabbed at Madara and made sure he was out of it. I tied him up and then threw him onto my other shoulder. I ran out of this hideout.

There was forest as far as the eye could see. I grew my wings and took to the sky. I didn't have a clue where to go though. Then I noticed the glint of metal in the tree line. I descended and landed on the ground. Konoha ninja surrounded me. "Where's Naruto?" I asked.

I showed them Sasuke and Madara and they escorted me back to the village. Things were going better there, the hokage had woken up, and re-building was in the works. Tsunade had sent Naruto to train with some guy named Killer Bee. I, on the other hand, had won their war single handedly. She and the other kages had met with Doctor Yuba and were in the process of peacefully redistributing the tailed beasts. With the capture of Sasuke, Naruto was forced to finish his training and then return home.

I was there to greet him and he told me he'd gained complete control over his beast. "Yeah, well, we have 2 big things to take care of right now Naruto. Item one is Jiraiya, Doctor Yuba is going to tell us more, and then the second one is Sasuke… I captured him."

He stood in a shocked silence. "Where is he?" he demanded.

Sasuke was in ninja jail, sealed to insure that he didn't move at all, and they took away his ability to use jutsu. I led Naruto to him and they looked at each other. Naruto said, "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

He looked up, hate in his eyes and said, "I'm going to get out, and I'm going to kill you Naruto. They can't be perfect forever."

"Why are you like this?" I asked.

"None of your business outsider!" he snapped.

"Sasuke, I heard about Madara from my father…"

Sasuke looked back to Naruto and said, "You don't have a father!"

"I met him because he sealed a bit of himself inside me when he sealed the fox inside me."

"You're father was…"

"The Fourth Hokage… and he told me about how it was Madara's fault that the Uchiha were persecuted, his desire for revenge, and his hatred caused the situation which ended with the death of your clan."

"he said that he wasn't involved in that attack."

"He lied. My mother also sealed a bit of herself inside me when the fox was sealed. She showed me the fight between my father and Madara, he was a loser, and a liar."

"It was the elders who made Itachi do what he did! Not Madara…"

Then Naruto's eyes changed, they turned red and seemed to have a pinwheel print to it. He and Sasuke locked eyes. They both stopped breathing for a millisecond, and then tears began to leak down Sasuke's cheeks. "Oh… my god, I've been so wrong."

"It's not too late." Naruto said, "I'm going to make a case for you with the elders. I'm sure they'll see reason."

Naruto went on to make his case. And when the elders and daimyo refused to free Sasuke, he flipped out. They ended up seeing his way, in the end. With Sasuke freed, and the war over, things were going great. But I needed to get back to my world. Things started to move pretty quickly, and Doctor Yuba even found out that he'd been wrong about Jiraiya, and then opened a portal to send me through into my world. Naruto and Sasuke were there to see me off, when something terrible happened.

Hild appeared on the other end of the portal. She dragged all three of us into the portal and threw us into the pokegirl world. We each landed differently. My dex was going completely apeshit, and she held two magical items in her hands. She laughed like mad and said, "I will punish you for enslaving my sisters, puny human!"

Upon closer inspection I realized Hild held Sasuke's sword and Naruto's headband. She did something to them and then threw them into the air. They scattered into the wind. "Hey!" Naruto cried, "That's my headband!"

"And you're not getting back to your world without it, think of it as a key! Bwahahahaha!" Hild cackled.

I jumped up and punched her in the face. Then I caught her in a pokeball. I landed on the ground and Sasuke said, "You're going to have to explain that little magic ball thing to me again."

I laughed and was about to start a lengthy explanation when a black shadow flew toward us. It looked like my father, except, like a ghost too. He said, "Hello, Gold, call me Phantom Red, I'm one of your father's creations, could you give me Hild, there are things that need doing and questions that need answering."

I handed him the pokeball and he flew off. Sasuke hit me upside the head and said, "She could have told us where our stuff went!"

"Oh…" I said lamely, "my bad."

Sasuke sat down on a nearby rock and sulked. I pulled out my dex and identified we were just north of New Bark Town. "Let's head south a bit, we'll rest in my hometown, and we'll figure everything out there.

END CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hey guys, so I've been getting a lot of requests to do a Naruto crossover, so I set one up, and I've decided to start Gale of Darkness because I love that game and the story is so much fun. This is the end of Gold Version. HEART GOLD VERSION will be the next step, detailing Gold's adventures through Kanto with Naruto and Sasuke. It's gonna be great.

TAMER: Gold

BADGES:  
Zephyr  
Hive  
Plain  
Fog  
Storm  
Mineral  
Glacier  
Rising

POKEGIRLS

Cecilia lvl 70 Whore-oh  
Dathne lvl 65 Lugiass  
Kei lvl 60 Sweetcunt  
Elene lvl 60 Rawcunt  
Yuna lvl 60 Hentai  
Moco lvl 66 Archangel

GIRLS WAITING IN NEW BARK TOWN

Monstra – Feraligartr  
Cleopatra – Joltina  
Nefertari – Flarea  
Anhk-su-namun – Pawhore  
Kono – Venom mistress

ALLIES:

A confused Naruto

A distraught Sasuke


	9. Chapter 9

IT'S OFFICIAL

Heart Gold has been released. Should be up soon, said it might be a while, but it is in the system.


End file.
